


Life From The Ashes: Book 2 (3/4)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-15
Updated: 2000-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place soon after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.





	Life From The Ashes: Book 2 (3/4)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Life from the Ashes - Book 2: Chapter 1 by Jo B.

Senator Mooney's Estate  
Saturday, June 5  
2:00 p.m.

A paunchy, middle-aged Senator angrily slammed down the receiver. "That sneaky, mutant freak!" he bellowed.

"What's wrong, Milford?" The Senator's benefactor looked up at him, the man was sipping a cup of tea.

"Reverend Xsavior, your holiness, that devil's spawned mutant has interfered with God's divine plan for saving this planet from the sinners that are infesting it," Milford Mooney huffed angrily.

"Be more specific, Milford!" the dignified man admonished.

"Assistant Director Walter Sergei Skinner!" the Senator snarled. "He has seized control over God's chosen ones! In a week, we would have had Fox Mulder safely away from his corrupting, foul touch! But now he has taken control of the other angels!"

"Milford, it is only temporary. Once the facility is built, Satan's spawn will no longer have control over any of them. They will be sent to do God's work by repopulating this world with the Lord's daughters."

"Your holiness, could you please enlighten me? I still don't comprehend why God allows his chosen to be soiled by committing the most unholy of sins?" the man asked, sweating, his toupee shifted slightly. It deeply disturbed the Senator that the only way a healthy female baby could be conceived was by God's beautiful angels having sex with those foul mutants.

"God's ways are not always clear to us, Milford, it is not our place to question him."

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, June 5  
2:30 p.m.

Major Sawada luxuriated by the outdoor pool, wearing his swimming trunks. He watched hungrily as Takeda dove into the cool, clear water. He had dreamt about the younger man last night, it distressed him that he longed to taste Takeda's lips.

The major was feeling even more aroused after accidentally hearing Mulder, Skinner, and Krycek making love this morning. He was walking outside with Takeda this morning and passed by the men's bedroom, their moans of passion could be heard from the open French doors.

The Scotsman glared at him from the other side of the pool, but the major paid him no mind. He was intent on watching the beautiful younger man, he didn't even notice as Doctor Carter sat next to him.

"It's hard not to want them, isn't it?" the doctor said.

"Pardon me, Doctor. What do you mean?" The handsome, young major reluctantly pulled his eyes away.

"When I first came out here to give Hope a checkup, Mulder was present. I had never felt more aroused before in my entire life. I asked Skinner if he could have Mulder leave the room . . . he refused, telling me to get a grip on myself if I wanted to remain Hope's pediatrician."

"I take it you did?" Sawada asked, looking at the young doctor seriously. "How do you control your desire for them?"

"Lots and lots of cold showers. It will become easier when you get to know them better, but the desire never goes away," he sighed, watching Shinji step back on to the diving board.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, June 5  
5:30 p.m.

Mulder steered Frohike up to his office. He was dreading the private conversation he was going to have with his dearest friend.

This was the first time the older man had been in Mulder's new office. "It suits you, Mulder," he said, looking around at all of the familiar furniture. He strolled up to the small fish tank looking in at the small variety of brightly colored fish.

"Alex salvaged most of my old apartment furniture . . . this office was a wedding gift from him," Mulder smiled.

"Alex doesn't seem like the sentimental type," Frohike murmured, sitting on the black, leather sofa. "Mulder, I'm sorry . . . I didn't realize the emotional stress you were under when I pulled that kissing booth joke on you. If I'd known about the Senate Procreation Committee's latest report, I never would have made that suggestion. Please, Mulder, accept my apology," the smaller man groveled.

"Fro, there's nothing to forgive. I never should have allowed that bastard Mooney to get under my skin the way he did. You were right, I have been too sensitive lately . . . it's just that I've felt so totally helpless." Mulder sat next to him placing his head in his hands. "I've never been happier in my life . . . it would kill me to lose all of this," he murmured.

"Mulder, you're not going to lose anything. Walter came up with the perfect solution. I heard it totally pissed off Senator Mooney." The older man placed his hand on Mulder's.

Mulder gasped when he noticed the tattoo on his friend's right hand. It was the mark to indicate that the man was a clairvoyant.

"I was caught off guard . . . " Frohike sighed. "It wasn't that bad."

"I thought the ACLU had stopped the government from branding its citizens!" Mulder exclaimed, surprised.

"Mulder, don't be so naïve," the older man sighed.

"Do you want me to make it disappear?" Mulder asked smugly.

"You can do that?"

"Yes. I'll do it after dinner if you want me to?"

"No. That's okay, they'd only tattoo me again." Frohike looked solemnly at his friend.

"Frohike, there's one thing that is bothering me," Mulder replied, looking at him.

"What, Mulder?"

"Why you didn't know about the Senate's Procreation Committee's latest report?"

"I . . . I've been distracted this week," Frohike said blushing. "You see, um . . . Byers has gotten himself a boyfriend and I was ah . . . "

"Spying on them. Frohike, have you no decency?"

"Nope. C'mon, Mulder, I'm dying to see your new daughter. Walter says she looks like you."

"She does a little, but she has Alex's ears and nose," he replied and opened the secret panel.

The secret passageway surprised Frohike. "Cool, does this lead to the bat cave?" he joked, staring down the pitch, black staircase.

"Some place much better, mine and Walter's bedroom." Mulder flipped on the light switch and allowed Frohike to proceed him down the staircase. He showed the little man the release switch that opened the secret panel.

"Hi, Alex," Mulder smiled at the younger man sitting in the middle of the king-sized bed reading a paperback novel. Both infants lay sleeping next to him.

"Fox, have you two resolved your differences?" he asked, smiling back at his lover.

Frohike walked over to the bed, staring down at the two sleeping babies. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure, Melvin." Krycek gently picked up the sleeping infant and handed her to the older man. Frohike sat on the bed cradling her in his arms. Faith woke up and stared at him, yawned, and fell back to sleep.

"Hey, she didn't cry!" he exclaimed. "Hope cries every time I try to hold her." The older man's face lit up happily.

"Fox, we're going to have to teach Faith to be more weary of strange men," Krycek smirked.

"Hey, I'm not strange!" Frohike huffed, holding the infant lovingly.

"Gentlemen," Skinner said, strolling into the room.

"Hey, Walter. Look, she likes me." The infant enraptured the small man.

"It looks that way, Melvin." The A.D. smiled. "I finished making dessert and was just about to start dinner. Melvin, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure, Walter," he replied. Handing the baby to Mulder, he followed Skinner out of the room.

***

Major Kazuo Sawada buttoned the last gold button on his dress uniform; he wanted to look his best for dinner this evening. He was trying to impress Shinji Takeda. The major found himself lusting after the younger man, he thought somberly how his feelings had done a 180 degree turn since he first met the younger man over twenty-four hours ago earlier.

There was a knock on his door, he walked over and opened it. "Alex, is there something I can do for you?" He looked at the handsome man dressed in black dress slacks, a polo shirt, and loafers. Krycek was carrying his daughter in his arms.

"Our guests have arrived; if you're ready, I thought I'd introduce you to them," he replied innocently.

Sawada couldn't help reaching out to gently caress the infant's cheek. "I'd like that, thank you, Alex."

"Would you like to hold her?" the triple agent asked.

"Yes, please." The major took the infant into his arms smiling softly at her, she was so small and delicate.

Krycek opened the door for them, smiling deviously behind the young major's back. He was going to win that bet with Mulder, and he already knew when and where they would get married.

Takeda was sitting in the living room talking to Dana Scully. He glanced up as Sawada entered carrying Faith. His heart leapt to his throat at the look of tenderness in the young major's brown eyes as he held the infant.

Krycek noticed the look of warmth in Takeda's eyes. He hadn't counted on the younger man being aroused by the major carrying the infant. Damn, he had wanted Sawada to know how good it could be to have a baby with an immortal. He should demand that the Japanese government compensate him for his efforts. After all, he was doing more to bring these two men together than they were, even if it was for strictly selfish reasons.

Mulder stood up and took the baby from Sawada, guiding the young major into the room. He smirked briefly at Krycek, he was well aware of what his lover was trying to pull. "Major Kazuo Sawada, I'd like you to meet Special Agent Dana Scully and her brothers Bill and Charlie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Scully, Bill, Charlie." The major bowed politely to each of them. Scully smiled up at him. She was holding Hope in her arms, the infant was playing with the gold cross that hung around her neck.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too. Shinji was telling us some interesting things about your background." She smiled, prying the infant's tiny fingers free from her cross.

"Such as?" the major asked, sitting down across from Scully.

"That you're part of your country's elite strike force against terrorists, and that you've personally eliminated several possible nuclear missile threats to Japan from China and North Korea," she stated simply.

Sawada stared thoughtfully at Takeda; his missions weren't suppose to be part of common knowledge, he wondered how the younger man had acquired his information. Before he could reply, the young doctor stepped into the room.

Scully stared up at him, drowning in the handsome doctor's kind, brown eyes. Her heart beat faster as she studied his handsome features: cocoa brown skin, high cheekbones, and elegant hands. He had on a stylish, light gray suit and burgundy tie. The doctor stared at her with similar appreciation.

Mulder smiled, he had never seen his ex-partner stare at another man this way. "Scully, this is Doctor Jonathan Carter, he's Hope and Faith's pediatrician."

The young doctor stepped forward. "It's truly a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Scully. Mulder has told me so much about you that I feel like I already know you." He smiled, placing his hand on hers where she held the infant. Hope look up at him, smiled and excitedly kicked her feet.

"You're a pediatrician?" she asked with interest.

"Yes," he replied, taking the baby into his arms. "It was really a privilege that Mulder, Walter, and Alex hired me to be their daughters' pediatrician." Hope grabbed his finger pulling it toward her mouth. "No you don't, little one. Mulder, I think your munchkin could use a pacifier."

Mulder handed Faith to Krycek and went to retrieve Hope from the doctor. "I didn't want to get her started on sucking a pacifier," he complained.

"It's either that or she's going to start sucking her thumb. Believe me, Mulder, a pacifier will be a lot easier on her teeth," Carter advised.

"Damn, I suppose you're right," Mulder sighed, looking at Krycek. "Okay, Alex, does Walter have any pacifiers in that pile of baby things he's been buying?"

"Fox, sweetheart, Walter has purchased every single baby product on the market. Hope can have her choice of pacifiers, he has at least a dozen," Krycek chuckled. He held Faith gently cradled in one arm and wrapped the other around Mulder's waist and guided him down the hallway.

Takeda stood and went over to Sawada. "Kazuo, Walter wanted me to take you down to the wine cellar so you can select an appropriate wine to serve with dinner. He said you were a connoisseur of fine wines," Takeda murmured, looking at him admiringly. He took the major's arm and led him out of the living room.

"I do have an appreciation for it," Sawada stated, allowing the younger man to lead him.

MacIver was talking with Bill and Charlie when he overheard his lover's conversation and noticed the way Shinji had looked at the major, it made him extremely jealous. Six more days and the major would be out of here, one way, or another. Pulling himself together, he plastered a fake smile on his handsome face. "Would you and Bill be interested in a game of darts, Charlie?"

"Sure, Rory," the eldest Scully replied and all three men headed for the upstairs game room, leaving Jonathan and Dana alone in the living room.

"May I call you Dana?" the doctor asked, sitting down next to her on the sofa.

"Yes, if I'm allowed to call you Jonathan," she flirted. "It must be satisfying work being a pediatrician and taking care of children."

"Yes, although this past year and a half has been extremely hard. All of the older children are still suffering emotional traumas from losing their mothers and sisters," he murmured sadly. "I spend Mondays and Tuesdays at the orphanages, there are so many little boys that have been left parentless. The government is making great progress lately on finding them adoptive families, now that the dust has settled. Dana, I hear that you are going to be adopting Scott Boutotte."

"Yes, I feel it's the least I can do . . . his father and I had become really close friends. Scott's the same age as my nephew Trevor, he's Charlie's youngest son."

"I met the boys in the kitchen, they were talking to Walter. Trevor and Randy seemed to be staying pretty close to Scott . . . I found it touching. The toddler . . . Matthew, he's Bill's son?" The doctor knew all about the Scullys from Mulder.

"Yes, I probably should go and retrieve him from the boys," she replied, standing and straightening her cocktail dress.

"I'll go with you," he offered, holding out his arm to her.

***

Krycek unearthed several wrapped pacifiers from the pile, tossing them on the washing machine. Mulder selected one and removed it from its packaging, then stepped up to the laundry tub and rinsed it under hot water. He offered it to the baby and she sucked on it greedily.

"You are getting really easy to please, Hope," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Fox, give me something to suck on and I'll be pleased, too," Krycek leered.

Mulder kissed him softly. "You're so sexy, I'll keep that offer in mind for tonight. C'mon, Walter wants us to set the dining room table."

***

Sawada appraised the selection of wine on the racks, he settled on a Per Sempre 1994 Cabernet Sauvignon. "This will be perfect with the prime rib. Shinji, we'll need at least four bottles," he stated. Turning around, he looked for the younger man. He startled at the seductive look the young immortal was giving him. Takeda was incredibly sexy in his tight, black leather pants and a silk shirt.

"Kazuo, do you think you could teach me about wine?" Takeda asked; walking into his personal space, he brushed up against the major.

The sorcerer nearly dropped the bottle of wine as he felt an electrical charge of lust race through his body, he couldn't stop himself as he clumsily grabbed the younger man and kissed him passionately. He savored the delicious taste of Shinji's lips and mouth. Only the need for oxygen made him break the kiss.

"I take it that was a yes?" Takeda replied breathlessly; licking his kiss-swollen lips, he stepped back. He took the bottle of wine from the startled major's hand, turning, he walked out of the wine cellar. The young immortal stopped at the door and smiled briefly at the stunned Japanese officer before heading for the elevator.

After the elevator doors closed Takeda sagged against the wall, he hadn't predicted the lust he would feel for the major when he kissed him. He had just wanted to mess with the older man's head. Takeda realized that he had a serious problem, he was starting to fall in love with the conservative officer.

The major leaned against the wine rack attempting to recover his breath, he was grateful that the cellar was so chilly. He spent the next ten minutes getting his composure back. The major grabbed three more bottles of the wine and headed out of the cellar.

Frohike leered at Sawada when he stepped into the kitchen. "Nice moves, Major. I thought for sure that you would have dropped the wine bottle you were holding. Don't worry, I won't tell Rory," he grinned, sipping a beer.

Sawada blushed. He didn't know how the little man had known that he had kissed Shinji. The major was mortified by the fact that Dana Scully, Jonathan, Kimberly, and Tony had over heard him. He noticed the doctor was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Melvin, mind your own business!" the A.D. snapped. "Sorry, Kazuo. Frohike is a clairvoyant and he has a problem with sticking his nose in other people's business," Skinner apologized, taking the wine from the major. "Per Sempre 1994, excellent choice," he smiled.

He handed the bottles to Frohike. "Melvin, would you mind filling the wineglasses in the dining room?"

"Will do, Walter," he replied, snagging the wine bottles and leaving the room.

Frohike walked into the dining room, finding Mulder and Krycek in the room. "Hey, guys, Walter threw me out of the kitchen," he complained. Opening a bottle of wine, he filled half the wineglasses, then opened the another bottle, and finished filling the rest of the glasses.

"What did you do now?" Mulder looked up from the floor, he was placing Faith in a bassinet next to Hope's bassinet.

Frohike opened the other two bottles of wine and place one at each end of the table. "I was teasing your Japanese major, he's been kissing a certain immortal in the wine cellar."

"Yes!" Krycek exclaimed. "I think that means I win, Fox!"

"Not so fast, lover. Frohike, exactly what happened?" Mulder asked.

"Shinji has that man wrapped around his little finger. You should have seen him! First he invaded the major's personal space then very subtly rubbed up against him. BAM! That was all it took," Frohike snickered with delight.

"Fox, that doesn't prove that Shinji is in love with him. I think he was just messing with Kazuo's head," Krycek grumbled while lighting the candles. He startled as platters of steaming food appeared on the table. "Damn, Walter's good!"

Their guests started arriving in the dining room and Krycek showed them to their assigned seats. Bill scooped Matthew up, placing him in the highchair.

Krycek watched Mulder tuck Hope into her bassinet in the corner of the dining room. He hoped both babies would sleep through dinner.

Skinner walked up to Mulder, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, he stared down lovingly at the two sleeping infants. "They're so beautiful, just like their father," he murmured, kissing the agent on his cheek.

Mulder smiled, breathing deeply. "Mm, the food smells delicious," he said, looking over at the dining room table.

Mulder sat at the head of the table with Skinner on his right hand side and Krycek to his left. He glanced around the table at their friends. Krycek had seated Doctor Carter next to Scully and next to her was Scott, Trevor, Randy, and Frohike. Bill was at the foot of the table with Tony, Kim, Charlie, Rory, Shinji, Kazuo, and Krycek.

Mulder looked at Charlie. "Charlie, would you do us the honor?" he requested.

Charles Scully smiled at him. "I'd love too, Mulder. If you would all please bow your heads for a moment of thanks," he stated, then proceeded to say grace. After he had finished, they passed the large platters of food around.

"Walter, this is truly delicious," Scully said, savoring the garlic-roasted potatoes.

"Thank you, Dana. Melvin's hard work is finally paying off." He grinned, pleased with his efforts and that everyone was enjoying the meal.

"I'd say they are! Melvin Frohike, the new age miracle worker," Krycek joked. "Now if only he could do something with Rory."

"There is only so much I can do, some people just aren't teachable," Frohike sighed.

"Hey, I resent that. Haven't I mastered salads and grilling?" MacIver drawled.

"Of course you have, dear," Takeda patted his thigh lovingly. "What about you, Kazuo, do you know how to cook?"

The major bristled with pride. "One of my uncles is a chief, he taught me how to cook."

"Mm, is there anything you don't know how to do?" Takeda flirted shamelessly, rubbing his thigh up against Sawada's.

"I could think of one," MacIver muttered angrily under his breath.

Takeda kicked him under the table to shut him up. "Rory, can you pass me the bread?"

"There are a lot of things I've never tried, but I find myself looking forward to learning them," the major smiled, satisfied by the curse that escaped the Scotsman's mouth.

Mulder set his napkin down; standing, he walked over to Takeda. "Shin, can I have a word with you, please?"

The young immortal looked at him with confusion. "Sure, Mulder." He followed the older man out of the room.

"Shin, I really didn't want to get involved in your love life, but I think it would be better if you didn't flirt with the major in front of Rory."

"Why?" he seemed a bit mystified.

"Shinji . . . I don't want to have two jealous sorcerers fighting in the mansion!"

"Mulder, Rory promised me that he was going to control his temper around Kazuo."

"I doubt Rory thought you'd be hitting on the man right in front of him."

Takeda sighed, "Sorry, Mulder, it's just that I feel so in charge of my life for once."

Mulder smiled softly, "I know exactly how you feel, but it won't do you any good if they end up killing each other."

"Okay, I'll promise to show some restraint, but they're both so hot and sexy," he smiled.

"Shall we go back?" Mulder grinned, heading for the door.

"Yes, but I want to ask your advice later," the young man stated, following him.

Everyone stared at them when they returned. Skinner smiled softly at Mulder. "I kept your food warm for you, babe," he murmured.

"Thanks, Walter."

Conversation resumed quietly. "I saw on the news that the n'thrals have formed a political party," Bill said. "They want to run their own candidates for office."

"That's not good. N'thrals make up 25 percent of the damn population. In some districts they account for more than half the population, they're bound to get quite a few seats in congress," Krycek huffed.

"They've taken over some towns in the southwest. The town residents evacuated once the n'thrals started moving in. I'm constantly worried about my boys going anywhere alone," Charlie grumbled.

Krycek placed his hand over Mulder's on the table, he knew his lover had an intense fear of n'thrals. The agent looked up meeting his eyes. "I'm fine, Alex," he replied.

"Are you sure, Fox?"

"Yes, as long as there isn't one on the estate or working for the FBI, I'll be fine," he grinned weakly.

"Well, if the n'thrals have their way they'll force the government to remove the recent hiring bans on them that restrict them from law enforcement. I hear they're working with the ACLU," Tony replied.

Skinner noticed Mulder stiffen uncomfortably and decided to interrupt the conversation. He looked around at everyone's empty plates and concentrated, the dishes vanished reappearing in the dishwasher. Ice cream dishes with homemade peanut brittle ice cream appeared before each person.

The Scullys sat stunned. They weren't used to being around sorcerers and definitely not one with Skinner's abilities. Sawada was equally taken back, he had never encountered a sorcerer that could perform this feat before. He wondered if the A.D. could teach it to him.

"Show off," Mulder chuckled, picking up a spoon and digging in.

They finished eating and retired to the living room. Mulder carried Faith, he sat next to Scott on the sofa. "Would you like to hold her, Scott?"

"Yes, can I?" Scott asked, looking at the tiny infant.

"Sure you can," Mulder murmured, gently placing Faith in the young teenager's arms.

"She's so tiny," the boy whispered.

"If it weren't for your father's bravery she would have died," the agent told him.

"When I'm older I want to be an FBI agent just like dad," Scott replied, never taking his eyes off the baby.

"I'm sure you'll make an excellent agent, Scott," Skinner replied, sitting on the other side of him.

The rest of the evening past quickly. The Scullys excused themselves early. They wanted to be rested for Agent Boutotte's funeral the next day.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Sunday, June 6  
4:30 p.m.

Mulder fell back exhausted onto the bed. His tie was undone, and he had dropped his suit coat carelessly on the floor. "God, I hate funerals," he sighed.

Skinner and Krycek came back into the room after putting the babies in the crib. The older man picked up Mulder's suit coat, while the younger man knelt and removed the agent's shoes.

"We've been to so many funerals in the last year and a half, you'd think it would get easier," Skinner murmured. Walking through the bathroom and into the closet, he hung Mulder's suit coat on a hanger. Smiling mischievously, he watched with satisfaction as the matching suit pants appeared on the hanger. He heard Mulder cry out, startled.

"I can get undressed without your hocus-pocus," his lover complained. He was dressed only in a linen shirt, tie, and black boxers, he was still lying on his back.

Krycek sat next to him, leaning over, he kissed Mulder's lips while his hands removed the agent's tie and unbuttoned his shirt. "Sure you can, Fox."

"Alex, please, I'm not in the mood," he sighed.

"Sweetheart, I know you're tired. We just buried a good friend . . . I want you to relax. I'm only trying to make you more comfortable," Krycek murmured. Unbuttoning the cuffs on Mulder's shirt, he eased it off his lover. He smiled up at Skinner. The older man had changed into jeans and a T-shirt.

"Go change, Alex. I'll take care of him," Skinner said, sitting on the bed.

"Really, I don't need taking care of," Mulder grumbled, watching Krycek go into their bathroom. "Where's Alex going?"

"To change," Skinner replied.

"His clothes are up in our bedroom, not down here." The agent looked perplexed.

"Fox, Alex and I moved all of his stuff down here this morning. We're going to have another sorcerer moving in here to help protect the two new immortals. I talked with Alex and we decided his bedroom would be the best location for Special Agent Gabriel Hunter," Skinner informed him.

"Hunter's moving here?" Mulder looked pleasantly surprised.

"Yes. Fox, I know you have a history with him," Skinner said, resting his hand on Mulder's belly.

"Walter, you know I've never had a male lover before you. Hunter was the first agent I was partnered with. I learned a lot from him in that short month. Then he was injured in that explosion," Mulder sighed.

"Fox, I wasn't trying to imply that you were romantically involved with him. It's just that you've stayed close friends with him for over ten years. I know you went to basketball games and football games with him. I'm rather surprised you never had him over to the house," Skinner murmured, lying back on the bed next to Mulder.

"Hunter's been staying in Hawaii for the past year helping his brother. He only returned three weeks ago." Mulder looked briefly sad. "I wanted to call and invite him over, but I've been embarrassed about my mutation. I know it's stupid, after all, he's blind and won't be able to see me," Mulder hastened.

"It's not stupid, Fox. He an old friend, you've known him longer than Frohike. Hunter's changed, too. He's not the same man you've known for all these years. He's a sorcerer now, and from what I've heard, one of immense powers." Skinner turned on his side and pulled Mulder into his arms.

"Walter, I know he is. I've still tried to keep in touch with him . . . it's been tough, though." Mulder closed his eyes and rested his head on Skinner's shoulder. "So, does this mean Alex is going to be sleeping with us?" Mulder murmured softly.

"It seemed only logical. We both hate sleeping without you; this way we don't have to." Skinner kissed the top of Mulder's head.

"Good . . . I don't have to feel guilty anymore." Mulder yawned.

Skinner smiled, listening to his lover's even breathing. He pulled Mulder closer. The A.D. was worried; he had met Special Agent Hunter for the first time last week when he was put in charge of the newly formed Department of Sorcerers and Clairvoyants. It concerned him that they would be having this relative stranger living under the same roof with them.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 17  
Happiness and Heartaches

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Tuesday, June 8  
4:30 a.m.

In his sleep, Mulder rolled away from Skinner's warm body and wrapped himself around Krycek. The A.D. unconsciously turned on his side, following his lover, and curled up behind the agent's body.

The beeping of the alarm clock woke the older man. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned off the alarm. Climbing out of bed he walked into the nursery, he held out his hand and a heated bottle appeared in it. Hope was sucking on her pacifier in her sleep, and he smiled tenderly at her as he picked up Faith. The infant slowly came awake as he placed the nipple against her lips he sat in the rocking chair. The three men took turns every two hours feeding Faith. Hope was fed every four hours, but unlike Faith, she cried loudly when she wanted to be fed. While Faith usually had to woken up, she rarely cried.

"Sugar, how like your daddy you are," Skinner murmured to the little infant. She peered up at him through thick lashes; her hazel eyes appeared golden-brown in the dim light. She sucked contentedly on the bottle. "You do have a good appetite."

In the bedroom Krycek nudged Mulder awake. "Hey, love, I got an itch that I need you to scratch," he purred, kissing the agent's eyes, nose, and lips.

"Mm, where?" Mulder asked sleepily, running his nails over Krycek's back.

"Lower," he murmured as Mulder's hand moved down to his ass. "A little bit lower," Krycek directed as the agent's fingers slipped between his buttocks. "Now up about nine inches," he moaned as Mulder's fingers nudged his asshole.

"Mm, nine inches . . . I'm going to need something longer than my fingers," Mulder breathed huskily.

"And thicker," Krycek advised, handing the agent a tube of KY. They shared a deeply passionate kiss while Mulder flipped open the lubricant.

"Turn over, lover." Mulder pulled away and allowed his lover to turn on his side with his back facing him.

Krycek raised one leg, exposing his anus to his lover. Mulder wasted no time preparing him. Mulder smiled up at Skinner as he came back into the bedroom and climbed in bed behind him. He passed the tube back to him. "Do me, Walter," he purred as he guided his cock into Krycek's anus.

"With pleasure, babe," Skinner murmured. He opened the tube and applying lube to Mulder -- his lover was already slick from earlier.

Krycek moaned as he felt his lover's large cock slide deeper into his body. "Yes, that's just what I needed," he groaned, pushing back against Mulder's cock, taking it deeper.

Mulder's hand caressed Krycek's chest and he pinched and twisted his nipples. The agent's mouth nipped the soft skin behind the younger man's ears. Mulder felt Skinner's cock entered him. He sighed with contentment when the older man was fully sheathed inside of him.

They stayed attached and unmoving for several minutes, just relishing the closeness and warmth of each other's body. At first, the lovers were clumsy at trying to set a rhythm, but they soon settled for a slow easy fucking. They didn't want this moment to be over too soon.

Mulder was completely blissful, he had never experienced the sensation of fucking and being fucked at the same time. The feel of Krycek's ass muscles clenching tightly around his cock as it was buried within the hot, velvet interior was mind-blowing. He wondered if Krycek could feel the electric wave coursing throughout his body when Skinner brushed against his prostate. He didn't have to wonder for long as the younger man's body arched against his and they both screamed as the sensations of pleasure overcame them.

Skinner followed them over the edge as Mulder's contracting muscles milked him. Sweaty and exhausted, all three men collapsed on the bed. The older man pulled out and rolled on his back. "God, I have to get up and get ready for work," he moaned.

Mulder turned and wrapped his arms around Skinner's chest, kissing him. "C'mon, I'll share a shower with you and wash your back. After your morning workout, I'll make you breakfast."

Skinner smiled, hugging him tightly. "Fox, you're going to spoil me, do you know that?"

"No, I just don't want you going to work hungry. I know from personal experience what a grouch you can be on an empty stomach. Besides, I promised the other agents that I'd see to it that you came to work in a good mood. After all, they're paying me good money," he quipped.

Krycek rolled over, pulling the covers over him. "Oh, so that's where all those five dollars bills have been coming from." he chuckled, burying himself deeper under the blankets.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Skinner climbed out of bed. Pulling Mulder with him, they stumbled into the bathroom.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Exercise Room  
Tuesday, June 8  
6:00 a.m.

Skinner wanted to get in a quick workout before he changed for work. He was not surprised to see the Japanese major already up and working out in the room. They had worked out together the last three mornings.

"Good morning, Kazuo," the A.D. greeted, walking over to the bench press.

"Good morning, Walter." The major hesitantly walked over to him. "Ah, Walter, can I ask your advice?"

Skinner strapped on the leather wrist supports and looked up at the nervous younger man. "Sure, Kazuo."

"I . . . I find myself wanting to explore a deeper relationship with Shinji, but I don't know how to proceed." The major looked pleadingly at him.

Skinner slowly removed the wrist supports. "C'mon, let's go up and have this conversation in my study." They rode the elevator to the main level.

Skinner stepped into the kitchen. Mulder was at the counter feeding Hope a bottle he looked up concerned. "I thought you were working out, I haven't started breakfast yet."

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'm just going to grab a couple of mugs of coffee for Kazuo and me," he replied. Filling two mugs with coffee, he added cream to the major's cup, knowing how he liked it.

Mulder smiled at Sawada. The major stood nervously in the doorway.

Skinner guided the man into his office. After the major was sitting in a wingback chair by the fireplace, Skinner handed him a steaming mug of coffee. The A.D. sat in the opposite chair.

"Kazuo, there is something important that you need to know before you get anymore involved in your relationship with Shinji."

"Walter, I hope you're not going to tell me he's your lover, too!" he exclaimed.

"No! Fox is all I can handle." Skinner chuckled. "What I want to warn you about is the side effects. It's not like having sex with a normal male, the moment you exchange bodily fluids with an immortal your body chemistry is altered. You become hopelessly in love with him. There is no way that you will be able to live without him," the A.D. stressed.

Sawada looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "Walter, I haven't even had sex with him and already I don't want to leave him. What about you? What are your feelings for Shinji?"

"I'll admit that I find Shinji very attractive, but I have Fox, so Shinji's beauty doesn't affect me like it would other men. Kazuo, I've been in love with Fox for many years, long before the virus affected him. I don't love him because he is an immortal. To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure if his mutation has an effect on me," he sighed. "Kazuo, you realize that Rory isn't going to like it if you fall in love with Shinji?"

"I don't think that will be a problem. Shinji will realize that MacIver isn't good enough for him once he has a dependable, honorable man in his life," the major said with confidence.

"Kazuo, exactly how much do you know about immortals?"

"That they cannot die, they're all extremely beautiful, they give off an extremely arousing scent, and that they can change into females during a full moon."

Skinner couldn't stop himself from laughing at that last comment; he'd heard it himself recently, it was a myth that seemed to grow with the telling of it. "Kazuo, that last part is purely myth, they don't change during the full moon," he chuckled.

"Oh." The major looked embarrassed.

"There are things about them you should be aware of, and another side effect you should know about." Skinner looked thoughtful.

"What?"

"Immortals are fragile, they need to be constantly protected from predators. They require an anti-pheromone shot every five days. The immortals that have sorcerer lovers cannot go without anal sex for more than 48 hours when they're not on the drug or 5 days when they are on it. We have to always be compassionate toward them; they are totally dependent on us both sexually and socially. Immortals are under constant stress of having their rights taken away or being attacked. It's our responsibility to make sure they always feel safe and loved." Skinner looked at the major making sure the man was following his words carefully.

"I don't want you to think you should treat immortals like 'the little woman'. You shouldn't! You have to remember that they are independent men who have been forced into dependency. Sorcerers who love immortals have to walk a fine line between letting their lovers have the freedom to be as independent as possible and at the same time be close enough to protect them when necessary. I won't tell you that it's easy. There are times that I've wanted to, *tried* to, smother Mulder with my protection because of my fear for his safety. He's had to remind me to step back and let him breathe.

"Kazuo, if you have sex with Shinji you'll find that your sex drive will increase and you'll be able to have more orgasms within an evening." Skinner sighed, "However, your immortal lover has an even a higher sex drive, and he will wear you out. I'm happy that Alex is in our lives. If anything ever happened to me . . . he'd be there for Fox. You have to realize that your life will have to change to accommodate Shinji . . . you cannot leave him alone for longer than 5 days at a time. You don't want him suffering from sexual withdrawal; it is extremely painful for him. I'd suggest that you overcome your disdain for Rory, it really is better for an immortal to have two sorcerer lovers."

The major sat stunned for several minutes. "I didn't realize how dependent an immortal is on us for his day-to-day existence. However, I think I can handle Shinji without the help of another sorcerer, after all, isn't that what MacIver's been doing?"

"It's not as simple as that . . . Rory is already physically bonded to him, he won't be able to let Shinji go!" Skinner stressed.

"So, what you're saying is if I have sex with Shinji, it will become my responsibility to provide love and protection for him, and I will be physically bonded to him." Sawada leaned back in his chair and sipped his mug of coffee. His hand trembled ever so slightly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I already don't want to leave him. Walter, I think that I've fallen in love with Shinji." He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable. "I don't know how it happened. I want to make love to him, but I've never had sex with another man . . . I don't know how to go about it," the major stammered.

"First, you have to ask him . . . if he says yes, then talk to Fox. He'll help you plan the perfect romantic evening. The rest will just happen naturally," Skinner smiled warmly at the nervous man.

"Thank you, Walter," he replied, somewhat relieved, but worried about what a great responsibility it would be to have an immortal for a lover.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Mulder's Office  
Tuesday, June 8  
10:20 a.m.

"Hey, Mulder," Takeda greeted as he walked into Mulder's home office.

"Hi, Shin." Mulder looked up from his computer.

The younger man threw himself down on the leather sofa. He lay with his back against the armrest, and his feet propped up on the cushions. Takeda reached for the bag of sunflower seeds on the coffee table, placing it on his lap. "Kazuo has asked me to spend the evening with him tonight," he informed the agent. "He was really cute and nervous."

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Mulder looked back at him.

"Yes. Mulder, I need your advice?" he asked, crunching on a seed.

"Sure, Shin." Mulder logged off the Internet. He sat on the opposite end of the sofa from the younger man.

"When did you first realize you were in love with Walter and Alex?" Takeda asked.

"I once had a misunderstanding with Walter, I thought he had betrayed me, I wouldn't listen to anything he had to say in way of an explanation. I was devastated. I realized later that it was because I had fallen so deeply in love with him that it hurt so much. I really didn't know for sure that I loved him until that moment." Mulder reached for some seeds. "Alex was a different story. I've been in love with him since the first day I worked with him . . . I never wanted to admit it though."

"Yeah, that's how it was with Rory and me. The moment he came through that door and rescued me from those Consortium doctors, I fell in love with him." Takeda smiled. "I'm falling in love with Kazuo, he fills an emptiness in my heart that Rory can't. I didn't realize how much I missed Japan, it's so nice having someone I can speak Japanese with and talk about our country to. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Do you still love Rory?" Mulder asked, concerned.

"Yes, more than ever," Shinji sighed. "I don't want to lose him, but I find myself needing Kazuo, too."

"Shin, do you love Kazuo?"

"Yes. It's weird, I haven't even had sex with the man and already I'm in love with him."

"You just said that you fell in love with Rory before you had sex with him so it's not so weird." Mulder smiled. "What you need to do is make sure Rory knows how much you love him, you don't want him thinking you're dumping him for Kazuo."

"Was that what you did?" The young man looked questioningly at Mulder.

"No, both my lovers were deeply guilt-ridden. Alex was willing to give me up, but I couldn't let him go. Walter was the tougher sell. I had to promise to have a child with him before he would agree to share me with his brother, he needed that added bit of security." Mulder looked into the younger man's eyes. "Shinji, it's going to hurt Rory a lot to have to share you with another man, are you sure that is what you want?"

"I don't want to hurt Rory, but I can't lose Kazuo."

"I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into. Rory and Kazuo don't like one another -- this is bound to make them hate each other more. I'm worried they may even try to kill each other."

Shinji placed the bag of sunflower seeds back on the coffee table then crawled up the sofa and into Mulder's arms. He hugged the agent and cried softly against his chest. "I don't want them to hurt each other, Mulder, what am I going to do?"

"Ssh, I'll ask Alex and Walter to watch them, they won't allow them to fight inside the mansion. In time maybe they'll learn to accept one another," he murmured, holding Shinji and rubbing his back soothingly.

The soft knocking at the door interrupted them. Shinji pulled away and wiped his eyes, while Mulder went to answer the door. "Hi, Kazuo, what can I do for you?" Mulder asked, blocking the view of his office from the young major.

"Walter said I could ask for your help . . . do you have a moment?" Sawada tried to see into the room.

"Sure, let's go down to the kitchen," Mulder replied. Stepping out of his office, he closed the door.

Mulder had Sawada sit at the breakfast table. He brought over a pitcher of ice tea and two glasses. "Alex and Rory have taken the babies for a buggy ride down by the lake, they should be back in a half hour," Mulder informed him as he sat at the table, pouring the tea into their glasses.

"This shouldn't take long. Shinji has agreed to spend the evening with me . . . I want to make it special for him. Walter said you could help me plan the perfect evening." Sawada looked timid and uncertain.

Mulder smiled warmly at him. "I'd love to help you out. I'll even cook you a romantic dinner for two that I'll have waiting in your room when you take Shinji up. Walter has several bottles of champagne stashed away that will go perfectly with your evening, but first we'll need lots of candles and some scented bath oils."

"Candles? Bath oils?" Sawada asked confused.

"Kazuo, even with a woman, haven't you ever shared a bath together?"

"Oh, yes," he blushed.

"Okay, plan on having Shinji up to your room at eight-thirty o'clock tonight. I'll have everything set up and waiting for you." Mulder grinned.

"Thank you very much, Mulder. " The major smiled back, relieved.

"Hey, Mulder, this package just arrived for Faith. It's from the Tsar of Russia," Tony stated as he entered the kitchen. He placed the package in front of Mulder on the breakfast table.

"Oh, great. At least it's too small to be a piece of furniture," Mulder stated as he unwrapped the package.

"You know Tsar Nikolai Slava?" Major Sawada asked, intrigued. Japan had been trying to form an alliance with Slava against Kong Woo Long, a fierce Chinese sorcerer Warlord.

"Not by choice," the agent sighed, pulling out an exquisite antique music box. The box was a rich polished mahogany with silver gilding. Mulder opened the lid and delicate music filled the room.

"That's very pretty, Mulder," Takeda said, coming into the kitchen.

"It's a present for Faith," Mulder replied. He had to admit the tune was beautiful and soothing.

Shinji walked over to the refrigerator. "I'm going to make lunch. I thought I'd grill hamburgers outside and make some coleslaw." He started pulling ingredients out for the coleslaw.

"May I give you a hand, Shinji?" the major offered. Taking the cabbage from him, he went to the sink to wash it.

"Yes. Thank you, Kazuo," Shinji murmured softly. He suddenly felt shy around the older man.

***

Winter Palace  
St. Petersburg  
Tuesday, June 8  
1:20 p.m.

Tsar Nikolai strolled down the passageway in the lowest level of the Winter Palace where the air was damp and musty smelling. He stopped in front of a wooden door and his n'thral guard opened it for him. The room beyond was a large windowless workshop; it had a small cot against the far wall and only one occupant.

Masataka Izumi sat huddled over a workbench; he had a large magnifying glass set up in front an object he was painstakingly carving. He was too involved in his work to notice the Tsar and his large n'thral guards. He paused occasionally due to uncontrollable coughing.

Slava stood quietly watching the Japanese man work, he didn't want to startle him so he allowed him to continue working. After a few minutes the man became aware of their presence. Izumi looked up and met the tall Cossack's dark black eyes. "Tsar Nikolai." He stood and bowed. He covered his mouth as another spasm of coughs racked his slim body. Izumi was in his early fifties and the dank air in the cellar of the Palace was affecting his health. He recovered his composure and back away from the bench to allow the Tsar to view his work.

"How are the carvings coming, Izumi?" Slava asked, walking up to the workbench. There were three Netsuke carvings in various stages of completion, and sketches for four more. The Tsar had traded a beautiful Nordic slave to a Hutu n'thral warlord for the hippo ivory that the carvings were being made from. Slava picked up the completed one. It was three inches high, and the detailing was exquisite.

"I should have another one finished by the end of the week," the older man replied sullenly.

"This is really beautiful, Izumi, you are doing a marvelous job. To show my appreciation I'm having your quarters moved to the top floor."

The Tsar marveled at the likeness of Fox Mulder and himself on the carving. It showed them embracing and sharing a deeply passionate kiss. Both figures were fully clothed. He was bent over the agent's body with one hand squeezing Fox's ass and the other on his back, holding him pressed against his chest.

The figures became more erotic with each carving. The next one, that was nearly finished, had Fox's nude body leaning back against his fully clothed one. The agent's back was pressed against his chest, he had his trousers undone and his large cock was pressed against Fox's bare hip. One of his hands held the agent's cock while the other was splayed across the smaller man's belly. Fox's head was leaning back against his broad shoulder the look of arousal was clearly etched on his beautiful face. Slava was kissing the side of the agent's throat.

Slava was planning to send them to his lover one at a time. The first was for Fox's birthday. He smiled when he imagined the look of pleasure that would be on his Fox's beautiful face when he received this intimate gift.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Tuesday, June 8  
8:30 p.m.

Major Kazuo Sawada had never felt more nervous in his life as he opened the door to his bedroom suite and allowed Shinji Takeda to proceed him into the room. As promised, Mulder had an elegant dinner waiting for them. The table was covered with a fine linen tablecloth on it was a short vase of red roses and two lit candles in sterling silver candlestick holders. There was a sterling silver ice bucket with a bottle of champagne standing next to the table.

Takeda walked over to the table and lifted the silver lid off one of the plates. "Mm, it looks delicious." He smiled.

Sawada smiled, pleased to see the gourmet meal Mulder had prepared for them: poached salmon with a dill sauce, julienne vegetables, and a simple citrus salad with chunks of fresh pineapple.

Shinji sat at the table while Sawada set the lids aside on a tray Mulder had left for them. "Would you like some champagne, Shin?" the major asked, popping the cork off the bottle.

"Yes, please."

Sawada filled both of their glasses, then sat across from Takeda. "Shinji, what's so funny?" he asked, noticing the broad smile on the younger man's face.

"Mulder . . . he's thought of everything. Did you know that eating fresh pineapple before bedtime will make your semen taste very much like pineapple in the morning?" the younger man asked, popping a chunk of pineapple into his mouth.

"No. I didn't know that." Sawada blushed.

"Tell me about your family, Kazuo," Takeda requested.

Sawada was relieved by the change of subject. "I was raised by my father Gou and my Uncle Takeshi. My mother died when I was three," Sawada said sadly. "There was only one woman in our family, my Uncle Takeshi's wife Megumi, they had no children. My other two uncles Shinobu and Masataka were never married. Shinobu is a tattoo artist in Tokyo, he's only five years older than I am. My Uncle Masataka is an artist and traveler . . . I think he's somewhere in Europe . . . I only see him once or twice a year." Sawada smiled, thinking about his eccentric uncle.

"What does your father and Uncle Takeshi do for a living?"

"My father was a law enforcer with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, he's been retired for several years. Uncle Takeshi is a world famous chef. He appeared on an American television program featuring Japanese cooking, and he had a cookbook published," Sawada told him proudly.

"Then most of your family survived the virus?" Shinji asked. He was a bit envious, because his mother and three sisters all died, leaving him all alone.

"Yes, everyone except my aunt. Shinji, I'm sorry, I know you lost your whole family," the major murmured, reaching for the younger man's hand.

"There is no reason for you to feel guilty, Kazuo." He squeezed the older man's hand then went back to eating.

They finished eating and Sawada put the dirty dishes on the tray and carried it outside the room, setting it down on the floor. Mulder had told him to leave it there and he'd retrieve it later.

Sawada walked over to Shinji and pulled the young man into his arms. He started kissing him passionately. "Let's go into the bathroom . . . I have a surprise for you," he breathed huskily.

"What?" Shinji smiled as the older man pulled him toward the bathroom.

Before entering, Sawada used his powers to light all of the candles in the room.

"Wow!" Takeda gasped, he was amazed at how romantic the bathroom was with candles flickering on every surface.

Sawada went over to the bathtub and turned on the water, he added some bath oils. He then went back to Shinji. "I think you're a bit over dressed." His hands shook as he removed the younger man's shirt.

"Here, Kazuo, let me," Shinji murmured. He removed the rest of his clothing then helped Sawada out his. Takeda stepped back to appraise the older man's body. He felt suddenly vulnerable by Sawada's powerful, muscular body. Unlike MacIver's lean and agile one, the major's body was immaculately chiseled with large well-defined muscles. "Mm, very nice," he murmured, admiring Sawada's cock, it was longer than MacIver's cock but not as thick. He felt extremely thrilled at the prospect of being made love to by such a powerful and handsome man.

They stepped into the full whirlpool bath and Takeda reached over, shutting off the water as he turned on the jets. He sank down into the warm swirling water. "My family never had money for such luxuries, it cost my mother and sisters all of their savings to send me to college. I now wish they had used the money for their own pleasures instead . . . life is too short," he sighed.

Sawada sank down next to him. "Shin, you can't bemoan the past . . . you didn't know what the future would bring." He reached behind the younger man and pulled the tie out of his ponytail freeing his long hair. He fingered Takeda's earrings, they reminded him of MacIver.

"You wear your hair and dress like a gangster . . . is that what you want to be, Shinji? Do you want to be like MacIver?" the major asked harshly.

Takeda pulled away. "I love Rory . . . I want to be like him, strong, brave . . . free." Takeda let his hand roam under the water, stroking Sawada's cock. "What do you want, Kazuo?"

Sawada inhaled sharply as his cock jumped under Takeda's hand. He quickly grabbed the younger man's hand and pulled him against his chest, forgetting his anger. "God, you are so beautiful . . . I never thought I'd feel this way for another man." He kissed the side of the immortal's neck as his arm wrapped around the younger man's back. The major's hand roamed lower, and he pulled Takeda up on his lap.

Takeda wrapped his arms around the older man's body and kissed him deeply. He turned his body around so he was straddling Sawada's lap and he deepened the kiss. The younger man chuckled into the major's mouth when he felt the hotness of Sawada's semen splash against his ass.

The major blushed. Merely being kissed had never brought him off before, and he was embarrassed by his lack of control. "Shin, I . . . I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I have never had sex with a man before . . . I was hoping to . . . ah." The major's blush deepened.

"You want to fuck me?" Takeda grinned saucily, enjoying the older man's embarrassment.

"Well . . . yes. I was hoping you would show me what to do, but I guess I spoiled it," he sighed.

"Kazuo, we have all evening . . . I'm sure you're capable of getting it up more than once." Takeda reached down and stroked the major a few times before he felt his cock starting to respond. "Rory can come six times in one evening."

"Shinji, please don't talk about that man when you're with me," Sawada ordered. He grasped the younger man's cock for the first time feeling its girth and length. It felt strange to touch another man this way.

Takeda sucked in his breath, pushing into the major's hand. "Rory is a part of my life, Kazuo. I love him."

"Do you think you'd be able to love me, too?" Sawada asked.

"Yes, it's possible," Takeda smiled sweetly. He relaxed against his body, resting his head on Sawada's shoulder he let the warm whirling water soothe him.

After several minutes had passed, Sawada kissed the top of Shinji's head. "I think I'm ready again . . . do you want to go to the bedroom?"

"Sure, Kazuo, we'll take it really slow and I'll show you exactly what to do." Takeda stood and climbed out of the bathtub. The major pulled the drain; standing, he accepted a towel from the younger man. He watched nervously as Takeda walked naked into the bedroom. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the younger man's firm buttocks.

Sawada hurriedly dried himself and put out the candles. When he walked into the bedroom, Shinji had the blankets pulled down and he was lying on his back with his legs spread giving the major an unashamed view of his anus. He was stroking his cock with one hand, in the other was a bottle of lubricant that he tossed to the older man.

"Kazuo, I like to be well-lubricated and stretched before I'm made love to. Normally, I like a lot of foreplay, but we can forgo that until you're better able to control yourself," he directed huskily.

Sawada bent and picked up the tube from the floor nervously licking his lips, he walked over to the bed. He spent several long seconds drinking in Takeda's beauty. The younger man was fully aroused and giving off a delicious scent that was driving the young major mad with lust, his cock was straining against his belly as he climbed onto the bed. He knew Shinji was right he would not last long.

The major opened the tube and squeezed out a generous amount of lube. He slowly coated the younger man's ass then inserted a shaky finger into his anus. Sawada felt the sphincter muscles clench tightly, he didn't know how he was going to get his large cock into such a tight space without exploding prematurely.

Takeda was purring contentedly and pushing back against the major's finger. "I'm ready for another; don't be afraid, you're not hurting me," he soothed.

Sawada pushed another finger into Takeda. To his surprise, he was finding the whole experience very erotic. "Shin, I don't think I'm going to be able to last much longer," he moaned. His cock was leaking against his belly.

"Then go for it, stud," the younger man quipped.

"Don't you have to turn over?" the major asked.

"No, I want to watch your face," he purred, placing his shins on the major's shoulders.

The young Japanese officer caught on quickly. He lubricated his cock and positioned it against the younger man's anus. Sawada started pushing, he moaned when the head of his cock popped in. He groaned as he pushed in further as his cock was being gripped in an unbelievable tightness. Sawada tried to stop himself from coming as he felt his balls creep up. He only made it in halfway when he lost his battle and came hard, crying out.

He blushed over his lack of control, but to his amazement, he was still hard inside the younger man so he pushed in deeper. His semen made it easier to slide all the way in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to come again so soon," he apologized.

"You know, Kazuo, you are very handsome," Takeda murmured; lowering his legs, he wrapped them around the older man's waist.

Sawada bent down and captured Takeda's mouth in a deeply passionate kiss, trapping the younger man's cock between their bodies. The immortal rocked against the major's body, smearing pre-cum onto their bellies.

"Oh, please fuck me," Takeda begged.

Sawada pulled out slowly then pushed back in; he enjoyed the way his cock was firmly held by the younger man's hot interior. He started thrusting in more forcefully as Takeda's legs forced him to pick up his pace. He worked up a sweat from thrusting in and out for over fifteen minutes, dripping onto the younger man. The major watched as Takeda threw his head back, crying out as he came, his milky semen hitting his chest. He was shocked as the muscles in the younger man's anus started clenching his cock and forcing another orgasm from him. He spurted deep into Takeda's bowels. Sawada collapsed on the younger man, still buried deeply inside of him.

After several minutes had passed, he eased out of Takeda's body, and crawled up to lay beside him. He pulled the immortal into his arms cradling him against his chest. Sawada was sated and truly happy for the first time in almost two years.

"Well, Kazuo, what do you think?" Takeda murmured.

"That was the most mind-shattering experience I've ever had. Thank you, Shin," he murmured, hugging the younger man tighter.

Takeda reached down and pulled the blankets over their bodies. They fell asleep wrapped in one another's arms, waking up several more times during the evening to make love.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Wednesday, June 9  
9:30 a.m.

Sawada was in an extraordinary good mood as he took the back staircase down to the exercise room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw the Scotsman was working out. MacIver was shirtless, and his upper body was lean and muscular. He was glistening with sweat as he performed several martial arts moves. The older man spun once, jumping high in the air. As he kicked out with his foot, he broke several one-inch boards that were set up in a vise.

Sawada ignore him as he walked over to the parallel bar and started doing chin-ups.

MacIver glared at him, then walked casually over to where Sawada was working out. "So, Major, you'll be going back to Japan now that you have fulfilled your commitment to your government."

"I have no intention of leaving just yet. When I do go back, Shinji will be returning with me." Sawada did not hide the contempt he felt for the roguish Scotsman, whom he considered to be a bad influence on Shinji.

MacIver turned red with rage. "You'll be leaving today, you fucking whore! You've done your goddamn duty! If you so much as look at Shinji again, I will cut your bloody heart out!" he hissed.

"I suggest you take your own advice and leave. Shinji needs someone honorable to look after him . . . not a lowlife like yourself!" the major snapped. He didn't move quickly enough as the Scotsman's fist made contact with his face.

Sawada recovered quickly and kicked out with his foot, MacIver easily deflected the blow. The Scotsman grabbed a metal pole off the wall and swung it at the Japanese major's chest. Sawada jumped back, the pole missing him by a breath. He grabbed a similar pole and deflected several more blows by MacIver. The younger man was surprised by the agility of the Scotsman.

They fought for fifteen minutes before Sawada was able to sneak under MacIver's defenses to deliver a hard blow to his ribs -- he thought he heard one snap. MacIver cried out in pain; swinging back with the pole, he caught the major in the knee, knocking him off his feet.

"STOP!" Krycek shouted as he came racing into the room.

When MacIver attempted to bring the metal pole down on the major's head, Krycek used his powers to remove both of the weapons from the men's hands.

"I SAID STOP!" He stormed over to the two men, surveying the damage. There was a large bruise forming on MacIver's side, and Sawada had blood running down his chin from a cut lip and his knee was swelling. Both men were panting heavily.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he asked, glaring at both men.

"Alex, I was just advising the major that since he has performed his duty, he isn't needed here any longer," MacIver drawled.

"Alex, I'm in love with Shinji. I'm not leaving him," the major said, attempting to stand. Krycek helped him to his feet.

"I think you're both out of line . . . it isn't your decision to make." Krycek put an arm around Sawada's waist and headed for the door, with MacIver following.

"Whose decision is it?" MacIver grumbled.

"Shinji's. If he wants Kazuo to stay, he stays. If he wants to throw you both out, you both leave. It's as *simple* as that," the triple agent told them, ignoring the hostile looks they threw at him.

They stepped off the elevator and walked into the kitchen. Krycek helped Sawada onto one of the tall stools. Takeda rushed over seeing the blood on the major's face and his other lover's bruised side. "What's going on?"

"Your boyfriends were fighting over you. It seems they both would like the other to leave. Shinji, you need to make a decision," Krycek told him as he walked over to the freezer and took out a tray of ice. He soaked a towel then placed several ice cubes inside; walking back over to the major he laid it on his injured knee.

"Decision? Rory, you promised me that you'd treat Kazuo nicely." Takeda looked at him angrily.

"Shin, this was only suppose to be a one time deal! He wasn't supposed to stick around after having sex with you! I want him out of here!" the Scotsman yelled.

"Rory, please. I love you, but I've fallen in love with Kazuo, too." Takeda had tears streaming down his face. MacIver never raised his voice at him before, and Takeda realized how deeply he had hurt him.

"NO! You promised me, Shinji!" MacIver spun around, holding his side. He angrily left the room.

Takeda tried to run after him, but Krycek grabbed his arm. "Shin, let him calm down first. He's not going to listen to you in his present state."

"But he's injured, Alex. He needs me to heal him."

"He'll be fine. You take care of Kazuo . . . I'll go and talk to Rory."

Krycek found the older man in the apartment he shared with Shinji.

"Rory, drinking isn't going to make this go away," Krycek commented, watching as the Scotsman pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"Mind your own bloody business, Alex!" he snarled. He gasped in pain when he sat and his injured ribs rubbed together. He downed two fingers of whiskey, then poured himself another, quickly downing that as well.

"Here, let me take a look," the triple agent said. Kneeling down next to MacIver, he felt the man's ribs. "It looks like you have one broken rib, Rory. Would you like me to get Fox to heal it for you?"

MacIver ignored the question; he had bigger problems than his health to worry about. "Fuck! I've lost him, Alex. What am I going to do without him? I can't live without him." He cried into his glass, tears streaming down his handsome face.

Krycek felt his heart go out to his friend, he had never seen MacIver so heartbroken. "You haven't lost him. Shinji still loves you . . . he's only asking that you share him with Kazuo."

"Alex, just because it works for you and Walter to share Mulder, that doesn't mean it will work for us. I can't stand that arrogant bastard! He already told me that he's taking Shinji back to Japan with him!"

"Shin isn't going anywhere without you, Rory. The major is going to find out the hard way what the cost of being in love with an immortal is," Krycek soothed. "C'mon, at least let me wrap your ribs."

MacIver grabbed the bottle and allowed Krycek to lead him into the large bathroom. The triple agent searched for something to wrap the older man's ribs.

***

"Shinji, he had no right to yell at you that way!" the major growled.

Takeda was pacing back and forth, wringing his hands nervously. "Kazuo, please, stay out of this . . . Rory had every right to be mad at me. I broke my word to him . . . I have to see if he's all right," he murmured. Leaving the kitchen, he didn't notice the devastated look on his new lover's face.

Krycek could not find any bandages to wrap MacIver's ribs. The Scotsman continued to drown his sorrows, while the triple agent searched the bathroom. Krycek was about to rip a towel into strips when he was interrupted.

"Alex, you can leave now, I'll take care of Rory. That is, if you'll let me, Rory?" Takeda asked softly; walking up to his Scottish lover, he brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Shin, I'm sorry . . . I yyellled at you," he muttered.

"Rory, you have every right to be angry with me. Come here, I'll fix your side, then we can both sleep for the rest of the morning." Takeda took the bottle from his lover's hand and passed it back to Krycek. The triple agent poured the contents down the drain before leaving the apartment.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Wednesday, June 9  
11:00 a.m.

A large armored van pulled up in front of the mansion. Mulder strolled out to meet their new guests. He nodded to two agents he knew from the bureau as they unloaded the luggage.

"Fox!" A handsome, tall, blond man walked over and hugged him. Although his thick, blond hair was peppered with gray, he still looked younger than his forty-six years.

"Gabriel, you can see!" Mulder exclaimed, looking into his friend's bright blue eyes, he frowned with confusion as he noticed they were still sightless.

"Yes, but not with my eyes," he smiled. "Damn, Fox. You always were a beautiful man, but now. Wow!"

"How can you see me, if not with your eyes?" Mulder asked, ignoring his friend's other remarks.

"With my mind . . . I project a part of myself outside my body to see, it's remarkable. The colors and details are more brilliant than I was ever able to see with my eyes," he explained. He hooked his arm through Mulder's and steered the agent over to meet the other men waiting outside the van.

"Fox, this is Justin Cody Blaise. Justin was a Texas Ranger," Hunter informed him.

Blaise was a tall beautiful redhead with gray eyes. Mulder estimated that he was around his age.

Mulder shook hands with the man. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cody. Please call me Mulder," he said.

"Mulder, thanks for having us here, it sure beats the last place they had us locked up in," Blaise replied.

"Fox, this is Joseph Shadow Hawk. He's an Ojibwa from Minnesota."

Mulder smiled at the younger man, he was around Shinji's age. His eyes were deep, black pools and he had long, silky, black hair. "It's nice to meet you, Joseph."

"You too, Mulder. I prefer being called either Joe or Hawk, but Gabriel insists on calling me Joseph no matter how annoying I find it," the young man sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Mulder smirked.

The other two agents in the van had deposited the luggage inside the front foyer. They climbed back into the van and drove off.

"C'mon, I'll show you up to your rooms," Mulder replied. He helped them upstairs with their luggage. The first room they stopped at was Krycek's old suite. Hunter deposited his bags inside. He followed Mulder and his two charges down another hallway to two bedrooms at the end.

"I'll let you get settled in. Come downstairs when you're ready. My fiancée is making lunch, it should be ready at noon," Mulder informed them before leaving.

After he was out of hearing, Hawk turned to the others. "Wow! This place is awesome!" he exclaimed while looking out the window at the end of the hallway. "I wonder how many acres their estate covers? It will be so nice to be able to go outside without worrying about being molested."

"Gabriel, how come you didn't tell us we were moving into a mansion?" Blaise complained. They had developed a close friendship in the three short days that Agent Hunter had been assigned to guard them.

"I didn't know myself," he stated. "Fox never was interested in material things, it must be his life partners that purchased this place for him. I'll admit that I'm anxious to see his two daughters and meet his fiancée." The handsome FBI agent smiled.

"Okay, let's unpack, get washed up, then go meet our new family," Hawk grinned, feeling completely at home.

***

Mulder strolled into the kitchen and hugged Krycek from behind. "How's lunch coming?"

"Fine. Kazuo is helping me by watching the babies."

The baby bassinets were on the counter in front of the Japanese major. Mulder walked over and sat next to him, then looked into the bassinets at his two sleeping daughters. He turned his attention to the man watching them and saw how miserable Sawada looked.

"Kazuo, Shinji is in love with you . . . he's not about to dump you, but you're going to have to accept that he loves Rory, too." The agent rested a healing hand on the younger man's injured knee, expending just enough energy to relieve the swelling and pain, but not enough to make himself tired. "After lunch I'll finish healing your knee."

"Thanks, Mulder. Is it okay if I stay here longer? I know that I was only suppose to stay a week, but I just can't leave Shinji," he sighed.

"Kazuo, you're welcome to stay as long as you want," the agent smiled reassuringly. "Please, try to get along with Rory, he's really a good and dear friend."

Sawada smiled for the first time all morning, he had been worried that Mulder was going to take MacIver's side and throw him out.

"Thanks, Mulder. I plan to earn my keep . . . I don't expect to be treated like a guest," he replied, picking up Hope as she started crying for attention.

"What about your duties as an army officer . . . isn't your country going to expect you to return?" Mulder asked, pleased to see how delicately the major handled his daughter.

"I'm going to have to return eventually, but I have at least a month of leave accumulated. Then I'm going to request reassignment to the Japanese embassy here, and handle any assignments they have for me from there," the major stated firmly.

"Do you think they'll approve your reassignment?" Krycek asked, leaning back against the counter.

"My government might object at first, but I have something that they want. They'll eventually see things my way," he replied with confidence.

"Why, Major, I didn't think you had it in you to blackmail your own government," Krycek quipped.

"Alex, I'm still loyal to my country, but if it takes blackmailing them into letting me stay here with Shinji that is what I will do," he replied seriously.

Before they could discuss it further, their new houseguests walked into the kitchen. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything," Hunter replied. Walking over to the counter, he wrapped an arm around Mulder's shoulders. "Fox, would you like to introduce us?" He smiled.

Krycek was taken aback by the man's familiarity with his lover, that Mulder allowed him to call him Fox and touch him intimately made the triple agent jealous.

Mulder noticed the look in his lover's eyes. "Alex, this is Gabriel Hunter. Gabriel was my first partner when I joined the FBI," he replied hastily.

"Fox, I thought Reggie Purdue was your first partner?" Krycek asked.

Hunter interrupted. "Fox and I were only partners for a month. Our partnership ended suddenly, when I was critically injured in a bomb blast that left me blind and with partial hearing," Hunter explained. "We've remained close friends throughout the years."

For the first time, Krycek noticed the man's unseeing eyes. "Sorry, I didn't realize."

"Don't worry about it . . . my blindness is no longer a problem for me," he stated, smiling at the younger man.

A beautiful redhead stepped forward. "Alex, I'm Justin Cody Blaise and this is Joe Shadow Hawk. You have a beautiful home, I'd like to thank you for allowing us to stay here."

"You're welcome . . . Justin. Please feel free to make yourselves at home. If you need anything, just ask," Krycek replied.

The young Ojibwa was goggling over the infants. "Mulder, may I hold her?" he asked, looking down at Faith who had awakened from her nap.

"Sure, Joe. Just remember to support her neck," Mulder advised him.

"Don't worry, Mulder, I used to baby sit my sister's kids," he replied, tenderly cradling the infant in his arms.

"This is Major Kazuo Sawada, he is also staying with us," Mulder replied.

The major studied the men, liking them instantly. He was surprised that he didn't feel the arousal toward them that he had felt when meeting Shinji and Mulder for the first time. Maybe, it was because he was now Shinji's lover that he wasn't affected by the new immortals. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you," he replied, bowing slightly. He was still holding Hope, nestled in his arms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also, Major." Hunter reached out and caressed the baby's cheek. "Your daughters are beautiful, Fox."

"Thank you, Gabriel," Mulder smiled proudly.

***

"Rory, please believe me! I would never lie to you . . . I love you," Takeda begged, hugging the older man's body close to his.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't need this other man," MacIver said quietly.

"It is not that simple, my love. I need both of you. What would happen to me if anything happened to you? If you really loved me you would be willing to share me, so I wouldn't ever be left alone," Takeda murmured, kissing his brow. "Rory, you will always be my first true love . . . I will never stop loving you," he stressed.

"Shin, how would you feel if I started seeing one of the new immortals that is moving here today?" MacIver grumbled.

Takeda was a bit taken aback by that remark, he got up on his elbows and stared into his lover's eyes. "I . . . I thought you lloved me." His bottom lip quivered and his eyes misted over.

"That's what I thought, too." The Scotsman caressed a thumb across Takeda's cheek, wiping away a tear that broke free from the younger man's eye.

Shinji wrapped his limbs around his Scottish lover's body. "Rory, I love you, please, don't leave me," he begged. Shinji had never been unsure of MacIver's love for him before, it made him feel totally vulnerable. The older man was his protector, his shield against the outside world. He felt ill and sick to his stomach as fear crept back into his life. Takeda clung tighter to MacIver, he buried his face against his chest and cried trembling with fear.

MacIver was totally undone by his lover's tears, his heart temporarily thawed. He hugged him tightly. "Shin, I love you. It breaks my heart to share you, but you know that I'll do anything to make you happy. However, don't expect me to call this man my friend that will never happen!"

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Wednesday, June 9  
6:00 p.m.

The two men hung their heads in shame before the larger man's scolding. "If either of you fight inside the mansion again, you both are out of here! You might have killed the babies and the other residents of the estate! Don't you have enough sense to realize what would have happened if you lost control of your powers?"

"Walter, we didn't use our powers . . . " MacIver started to explain.

"YOU WOULD HAVE!" Skinner shouted, slamming his hands on the desk in his study. "If Alex hadn't interrupted you, you both know damn well that you would have resorted to your powers!"

Skinner glared at the two men. "Come with me," he said, walking out of the study. They followed him outside and down the path toward the lake, he stopped a hundred feet from a large boulder.

"Watch," Skinner snarled. He pointed a finger at the boulder a bolt of blue light leaped from the tip and struck the boulder and it exploded into thousands of tiny fragments.

"I . . . I ddon't have the power to do that," Sawada stammered.

"Both of you have the power . . . you just haven't tapped it yet. Now do you see why I'm so furious with you? If you'd gotten angry enough you might have tapped a tremendous amount of energy without even realizing it!" Skinner growled.

"Walter, I'm sorry . . . I'll not fight on the estate again. You have my word on it," MacIver murmured.

"Me too. Sir, please accept my apology," Sawada murmured.

"Gentlemen, I'll take you at your word. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for dinner," Skinner replied, leaving them to look at the shattered pile of rubble.

***

The Wild Orchid Restaurant  
Wednesday, June 9  
9:00 p.m.

Mulder smiled over at Skinner, this was their one month wedding anniversary. The restaurant was on the top floor of the downtown Hyatt, they were seated at the restaurant's best table -- it had a view of downtown D.C. The agent had made the reservations for dinner and a hotel room for the evening. Krycek was watching the babies for them.

"Walter, I was thinking that as soon as we clear my rights with the government, that we can try to have a son." Mulder leaned back and allowed the waiter the place his dinner down in front of him.

"The chef selected the most succulent lobster tails for you and Mr. Skinner," the waiter informed him as he laid another plate in front of the A.D. "Is there anything else you gentlemen need?"

"Thank you, Mark. We're fine for now," Mulder smiled sweetly at him, making the waiter blush. He headed back towards the kitchen, nearly colliding with another waiter.

"Fox, be careful, I really don't want Mark hanging around outside of our estate," Skinner quipped, slicing off a chunk of sweet lobster meat from the tail and popping it in his mouth.

"I had to lay down the law with our foreign guests today," Skinner complained.

"Walter, no one is better at laying down the law than you. How did Kazuo and Rory take it?"

Skinner chuckled. "Like two guilty school boys. They did promised not to fight on the estate anymore . . . we were lucky they both had enough common sense not to use sorcery when fighting today. At least it gave me hope that they'll honor their promises."

Mulder chuckled. He picked up his wineglass. "Walter, I'd like to propose a toast. To you, a handsome lover, husband, and father . . . may we always be together as one." They clicked their glasses together.

"Thank you, Fox. This evening is so wonderful, I'm glad you surprised me with it. We should get out more often," he replied, smiling.

"We still haven't gotten around to doing the evening on the town with Rory and Shinji. Remember you promised Rory that you and Alex would help provide security when he took Shinji out for a movie, dinner, and dancing."

"I've apologize to both of them. I really didn't want to leave Hope in only Yori's care after the morph. We could plan something now, I feel comfortable with Agent Hunter and Kazuo being at the house to watch the girls with Yori. I've studied Hunter's records he really is a powerful sorcerer . . . I think he's even better than I am," Skinner replied.

"Walter, it doesn't bother you that Gabriel calls me by my first name and touches me, does it? We've been friends for so many years and he's always been physical in showing his affections," Mulder murmured.

"Fox, I trust you."

"Thanks, Walter."

"Excuse me, Fox Mulder, I'm Reverend Xsavior. I hope you don't mind my interrupting your meal, but I had to introduce myself. You have been an inspiration to my followers and me, it is truly a privilege to finally meet you," the dignified man gushed.

"Ah, thank you, . . . Reverend. If you don't mind, this is a private celebration," Mulder replied, keeping the annoyance out of his voice.

"I apologize, but before I leave, please accept this gift." The older man handed Mulder a small jewelry box.

Mulder opened it with trepidation, inside was an exquisite lapel pin. It was silver and in the shape of a small flower. The pedals were made out of amethyst. The agent looked at it, puzzled -- something about the small purple-red flower rang a bell with him.

"It's an amaranth," the reverend informed him as he turned to walk away.

Skinner glared at the man's back as he left. "Fox, I wasn't able to read him . . . but he wasn't a sorcerer or a clairvoyant. What's wrong?"

"That man . . . do you know what an amaranth is?" Mulder asked, studying the pin.

"Isn't it a wild flower with small purple blooms?"

"Yes, it's also a mythical flower that never fades. It is everlasting and eternally beautiful," Mulder sighed, setting the pin aside.

Skinner quickly scanned the restaurant, but the reverend was no longer there. "He's gone now, babe. Let's forget about him and enjoy the rest of our evening."

"Sure, Walter." Mulder smiled weakly. Reaching out, he grasped the older man's hand.

They ate for a while in silence. Skinner looked up at Mulder, licking his lips. "Fox, when is the next full moon?"

"I think it is June 28 or 29 . . . why?"

"I want to check to see if the myth has any validation," Skinner replied, smiling softly.

"What myth?" Mulder picked up his glass of wine.

"Sawada told me that it is a well known fact that immortals turn into females during a full moon," the older man told him seriously.

Mulder choked on the sip of wine he had taken and started laughing. "Thanks, Walter . . . you really know how to cheer me up. A female, God, what's next?" he chuckled.

***

Three weeks later  
New York State  
Unknown Location  
Monday, June 28  
11:50 p.m.

Only moonlight and candlelight lit the large room. The full moon shone through the skylights in the forty foot ceiling above. Tall candle holders that stood between each pillar. The marble in the room was a purplish gray, and large vases of flowers with small purple-red blossoms filled the room.

The room was in the shape of an icosahedron -- in the center was a stone altar. Standing in each of the twenty corners was a marble statue, carved from the same purplish-gray marble. Most of the statues were incomplete; the six that were finished showed beautiful young men with little girls held protectively in their arms.

On the altar in the middle of the room was tied a nude male, he wore only a metal cuff attached to his left ankle. Around the altar was gathered fifty men dressed in long, hooded, woolen purple robes.

A man with an ornate robe stepped up to the altar staring down compassionately at the bound man. "Franklin, tonight you will be delivered from the devil's clawed hands, back into God's loving embrace. Your return to God will guaranty that the future offspring from your seed will be pure."

Franklin's terrified brown eyes looked up at the priest as he frantically tried to twist free from his bindings. His naked body was marked with old and new scars from a month of torture. His eyes were puffy and red from being deprived of sleep and his ribs stuck out from lack of food.

Two men stepped forward, one forced Franklin's mouth open while the other inserted a thick metal tube down his throat. The tube was connected to another metal tube coming out of the floor; it led down to the basement below. With a nod from the leader the valve was thrown open, causing Franklin's body to jerk up in extreme pain, he thrashed around for several seconds, heat blisters formed on his chest, then he laid still -- dead. The sickening smell of cook meat filled the room.

"Prepare his body for the final ceremony," the leader said. Lowering his hood Reverend Xsavior looked down at the body twisted in pain. "You will be in God's hands soon, Franklin, your sacrifice will benefit mankind."

Five men stepped forward and untied the body. One man removed the metal cuff from the ankle. Four of the men wore gloves because the body was too hot to touch. They smoothed out the limbs before rigor mortis set in, then lifted it off the altar and carried it out of the room.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 18  
Amaranthine

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Sunday, August 29  
1:00 p.m.

"Mulder, I don't know what I'm going to do," Takeda whined. "It's been eleven weeks and they haven't said one word to each other. Rory and Kazuo won't even try to be civil!" he complained, pacing around Mulder's home office.

"Shin, did you expect them to become good buddies? Rory and Kazuo are total opposites . . . I can't think of one thing they have in common," Mulder, who was curled up on his sofa, commented. The case file that A.D. Murphy had sent over lay open in his lap, abandoned, Mulder hid the gruesome photos from Takeda's sight.

"I thought that they'd at least try to get along for my benefit," Takeda grumbled.

"Not everything revolves around you, Shinji. They have needs, too."

Mulder glanced over at Takeda when he didn't answer. The young man stood frozen, looking out the only window in the room that faced the backyard.

Setting the folder aside Mulder went over to his friend, looking over Takeda's shoulder to see what had his interest. The agent noticed MacIver walking with Justin Blaise, the two men were on the path heading for the lake. They were carrying fishing poles. Mulder could hear the Scotsman's laughter through the open window.

"Mulder, I'm afraid . . . of losing Rory! Perhaps� to Justin," Shinji's voice quivered.

"Shin, Rory loves you, he's not about to dump you for Justin. They just have some similar interests," the agent replied softly.

"Rory threatened he'd leave me if I didn't let Kazuo go!" The younger man turned away from the window and threw himself down on the sofa.

"Rory didn't mean what he was saying . . . he only wanted to hurt you as much as you had hurt him. Rory loves you." Mulder sat on the coffee table, brushing the hair out of the younger man's eyes.

"Shin, if you're concerned . . . you have to talk to Rory about it."

"He's been so happy lately, I don't want to upset him." Shinji's eyes misted over. "He's thrilled that Kazuo is leaving in a few days. I think Rory is hoping that he doesn't come back," Takeda sighed.

"Why don't you grab your fishing pole and go down to the lake and join them?" Mulder suggested, picking up the discarded folder.

"Thanks, Mulder, I think I'll do that . . . at least it will give me a chance to spy on them before I let them know I'm there," he said, standing and heading for the door.

Mulder shook his head in dismay. His young friend's love life was becoming a trial on the rest of the household. It wasn't good that MacIver and Sawada were avoiding each other, it was only adding to the hatred they felt for each other. He feared the two men would come to blows again. The agent rubbed his temple and went back to studying the case file.

***

FBI Hoover Building  
Monday, August 30  
10:00 a.m.

As Mulder flipped to the next slide, the light from the slide projector illuminated the room showing the intense faces of the other four agents gathered at the table.

"Franklin Jones was the first victim, black male, age 28, truck driver. His body was discovered June 30 on a wooden raft that had banked off the Mohawk river forty miles outside of Utica, New York." Mulder advanced the projector to show the body on the coroner's table, it was sliced open showing a metallic substance in the chest cavity. "He was killed by having molten silver pumped into his body, he was literally cooked to death from the inside."

He advanced to the next slide showing a close up of the corpse's back. "There were signs of torture before he was killed, he had whip marks covering every inch of his body. Some marks were older than others -- it was estimated that he was held for at least a month before he was killed."

Mulder advanced the projector to show another victim. The body was still strapped to a raft. "Zachary Lefevre, white male, age 50, dentist. His body was discovered floating on a raft on the Mohawk River 15 miles outside of Utica. He was murdered the same way as the last victim." He advanced to the next slide. "The most recent victim was Jose Lopez, age 17, Hispanic male, high school student. His body was discovered yesterday 55 miles outside of Utica, again on the Mohawk River. His death was identical to the other two victims." Mulder advanced the projector to show another close-up of the man's ankle. "All victims showed signs of extreme bruising around their right ankle, it is assumed that a power-control cuff was used on them . . . all three victims were believed to be sorcerers."

Mulder shut off the projector and flipped on the light switch. Krycek looked up at him. "What's your feeling, Fox?"

"I think they were all cult killings."

"The local bureau has listed them as hate crimes, what makes you feel they're cult killings?" Agent Donald Anderson questioned.

"Don, you pinpointed the approximate time of death for each victim during the autopsy. Each victim was killed during a full moon and their bodies were laid out on the raft in a ceremonial fashion."

"But, Mulder, that doesn't necessarily mean that they were cult killings. That part of New York is known for being extremely hostile to mutants and all of the victims were sorcerers. You know the myths that are being spread around about mutants. One of them is that the only way to successfully kill a sorcerer is during a full moon and using a weapon made of silver," Anderson replied, leaning back in his chair.

"I'd say that the killer or killers took that myth a little overboard," Pipino quipped.

"I've heard that myth. What Don forgot is that the silver weapon will not kill a sorcerer if it pierces his skin, I guess our killer found away around that one. How do you think the killer gained access to the power-control cuff?" Krycek asked, concerned.

Mulder got an uneasy look on his face, licking his lips; he sat next to Krycek. "Frohike found a site on the Internet that was selling them along with other devices that protected against mutants. They had a spray that smells like the human female, it's supposed to keep n'thrals away. He ordered it . . . it didn't work for me, but it does work for humans. The Gunmen gave me a spray bottle to give to Charlie Scully for his boys. As long as they don't turn out to be mutants it should provide some protection for them." Mulder looked thoughtful. "Sorry, Alex, I got sidetracked. The power-cuff turned out to be authentic, we tested it on Gabriel."

"Shit! Now every damned asshole can get his hands on one!" Krycek growled, standing and pacing the office. He stopped and stared at his lover with a worried expression on his handsome face. "Fox, just how did you test that anti-n'thral spray?"

Agents Sullivan and Pipino glanced nervously at each other and Mulder. Mulder looked up at the ceiling not meeting his lover's eyes. Finally he sighed. "Alex, I was never in any danger. I had Jack and Vinny drive me down to the D.C. PD. The police had several n'thrals in the holding cells. The officers allowed me to go down and stand outside their cells to see what effect the spray had on them."

Mulder swallowed nervously. "The n'thrals all threw themselves at the bars trying to get to me. The spray had the opposite effect on them. I think it enhanced my body's pheromones to make me even more arousing to them. We then tested it on several of the officers . . . while I stayed upstairs in one of the interrogation rooms. The human officers caused the n'thrals to back off and become physically ill. However, the clairvoyant on the force had the same effect I did only to a much lesser extent." Mulder finished, glancing at Krycek. He had left out that most of the officers had been extremely aroused by him too, and that he was lucky to get out of there without being molested.

Krycek glared at him. "Jack, Vinny, the next time Fox has one of these self-destructive impulses, please, come and get me," he replied very softly.

"Alex, I was in absolutely no danger . . . " Mulder started to lie.

"Fox, don't! We've had this talk before about you keeping things from us! And you'd better believe we will discuss this later!" Krycek scolded angrily.

The anger in his lover's voice caused Mulder to back down, he did not want to have a scene in front of the other three men. "Okay, fine, whatever," he replied sullenly.

Krycek looked at his lover's pouty face and sighed. "So, when are we flying out to Utica?"

"I have us booked on a three forty-five flight this afternoon. I thought we could go home now and pack, then meet back at the airport at three o'clock," Mulder stated, angrily shoving the papers back into a folder.

Krycek pulled on his suit coat. "This is our first assignment out of town since our daughters were born . . . do you think Walter will be able to handle both babies?"

"Walter should be fine! He does have help . . . Kazuo and Joe are excellent with them," Mulder snapped.

"But, Kazuo is leaving on an assignment for his government on Wednesday," Krycek replied, ignoring the anger in his lover's voice. He held open the office door and the other men quickly filed out of the room.

"Gabriel and Justin are also good with the babies . . . they'll be fine."

Mulder frowned sadly, heading for the door. Krycek put his arm across the door preventing him from leaving.

"Fox, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you in front of the other agents. But, you know it drives me crazy when you take careless risks with your own safety! Just don't assume that I'd stand in your way of testing a possible retardant against n'thrals. I would have accompanied you to the police station to test the spray."

"You're right, Alex, you shouldn't have spoken to me like that in front of them. You're compromising my ability to do my job! Damnit, I don't need them to think that I have to have my boyfriend's permission before I can do anything! If you can't separate yourself from being my boyfriend on the job, and start treating me professionally, I'm going to need a new partner!" Mulder snapped.

"Fox, I was wrong. I shouldn't have compromised your authority in front of the men. I'll have a talk with them and tell them that my reaction with inappropriate," Krycek assured. "I just can't help worrying about you, especially when you intentional go around n'thrals," he admitted, knowing that he had overreacted, but he was still upset over the risk Mulder took.

Mulder chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "Alex, I don't know why . . . but I'm more afraid of n'thrals today than I ever was before. I wanted to find a way to deal with it. I know it was stupid not to take you or Walter with me, but I wanted to try to face my fear on my own."

"Fox, you don't need to face your fears alone! I'm here for you, let me help you! Please, don't shut me out of your life . . . it's too dangerous for you to do anything by yourself," Krycek pleaded. Closing the door, he trapped Mulder against the office wall.

Mulder stared into Krycek's emerald green eyes, the younger man had his body pressed firmly against his, not allowing him room to move away. The agent raised his hand and caressed the side of the younger man's face as he gently kissed his sensuous lips.

"Alex, you'd think that I'd be used to being totally reliant on you and Walter for my life by now. The fact is I hate it. I want to be independent . . . I don't like the fear that has crept into my life. Even Joe and Justin are more independent than I am . . . they don't suffer from sexual withdrawal pains," Mulder grumbled sadly.

"Do you blame me for that, Fox?"

"No. Alex, I love you. I'm happy with our life together, it's only that I miss the freedom I used to have." Mulder wrapped his arms around Krycek's waist and rested his head on the younger man's shoulder.

"I wish I could give you back your independence, my love. I want your happiness as well as your safety," Krycek murmured, hugging Mulder tightly and kissing the side of his neck.

They stayed that way for several minutes until Mulder pulled away. "Do you want to see if Walter is free for lunch?"

"Sure, but he's not going to be too thrilled with us going out of town, especially to Utica, after all of the recent press that city has gotten for their anti-mutant laws," Krycek griped.

"The ACLU is taking them to task for it, too." Mulder opened the door and headed for the elevator, Krycek kept stride beside him.

"Well at least there is one positive aspect of Utica," Krycek replied.

"What?"

"No n'thrals."

The elevator dropped them on Skinner's floor and they wove their way through the bullpen toward the A.D.'s office.

Kimberly was on the telephone when they entered. "Kiss them for me, Tony. I love you, too. Bye," Kimberly murmured into the receiver, placing it back on the hook.

"Hi, Kim. How are your two daughters doing today?" Mulder asked, stopping at her desk.

"Fine, Mulder. It's hard to believe we've already had them for seven weeks. Tony is really amazing with them. We're sorry that he's not able to do as much around the estate as he used to."

"Kim, don't worry about it. Gracie Mari and Emi Mercy are more important than ground maintenance. Although, I haven't noticed that Tony hasn't been doing a good job of it recently," Krycek assured her.

"That's because Rory has been helping him with it." Kim smiled. "Don't tell Rory I told you . . . he has an image to maintain."

Krycek snickered. "Yeah, he loves playing the lazy freeloader. It used to drive Walter nuts, until he caught on that Rory was really doing a lot of work around the mansion. Now Rory's playing the freeloader for Kazuo's benefit."

Mulder smiled. "Yeah, I'm surprised Kazuo hasn't caught Rory working yet. Kim, does Walter's schedule leave him free for lunch?" he asked.

"Sorry, Mulder, he has a meeting in fifteen minutes. He's free now. I'll let him know you're here," Kim replied.

Skinner's office door opened before she could buzz him. "Fox, Alex, come in," the A.D. said, holding the door open for them.

Mulder walked in and leaned against his lover's desk. "Walter, we have an out of town case. Our plane takes off today at 3:45 p.m. and we're going home early to pack. I thought we'd take the munchkins with us, Kazuo and Joe can watch them until you get home."

"What case are you on?" Skinner asked.

"The Mohawk River killings," Mulder replied.

Skinner's jaw clenched tightly. "Damn! Couldn't Murphy have assigned another profiler to that case?" he snarled. "It's clearly a mutant hate crime! The residents in that area are not going to appreciate having you or Alex in their community. Murphy should have assigned a human team of agents."

"Walter, we can't avoid going into areas of this country just because some people are prejudiced against our kind," Mulder murmured.

"Fox is right, Walter, we can't allow these people's hatred to interfere with our job. I promise we'll be extra careful," Krycek added.

Skinner pulled out his keys tossing them to Mulder. "Here take the truck, I'll get an agent to drive Kim and me home tonight. I expect a telephone call from both of you at least twice a day," he grumbled.

"Only twice?" Krycek smiled, heading for the door.

"I don't want to push my luck. Be careful," Skinner groused.

"Don't worry, Walter, we will be." Mulder kissed him softly then followed Krycek out the door.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Monday, August 30  
1:40 p.m.

Mulder dropped his bags on the kitchen counter and grabbed an ice tea from the refrigerator. Hope was strapped into a highchair and Hawk was feeding her pureed carrots.

"Don't worry about your daughters, Mulder. I'll help Walter take good care of them while you and Alex are gone," the young man stated.

"Thanks, Joe. I really appreciate your help. If you have any problems, please, call my cell phone number." Mulder walked over to the highchair and kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

She smiled up at him, slapping her hands excitedly on the highchair's tray, babbling, "dabdabdabdabdab!"

Mulder laughed. "You don't say, sweetheart?"

Krycek walked in carrying Faith. She was laughing at him as he made funny faces at her. "Isn't your daddy a character?" he beamed at her. He then handed Mulder an envelope. "The girls' photos have arrived from the photographer. Fox, would you clip apart the wallet-sized ones so we can take them with us?"

"Sure, Alex. I have frames for the larger ones, I'll go get them."

As Mulder passed the library he saw Sawada in the room, the young major was using the computer. "Hi, Kazuo. Is Shinji working at the Procreation Center today?"

"Yes. MacIver took him there this morning," he grumbled. He did not like Takeda working; he felt it wasn't safe for the younger man to leave the protection of the estate. Allowing Shinji to work was another point of contention he held against the Scotsman. The man should have put his foot down and told Shinji no instead of giving in to the younger man's whims.

"Alex and I are going out of town on a case. I wanted to wish you well on your assignment; I doubt we'll be back before you leave," Mulder said.

"Mulder, I wish you well, too. Please be careful," the major murmured. He didn't understand how Skinner could stand having Mulder out from under his protection.

"I will be," the agent said leaving the room.

In his bedroom, Mulder pulled out the frames for the pictures. He put one of the framed photos on the nightstand on Walter's side of the bed. The agent clipped the wallet sized photographs apart and took two photos of each baby for his and Alex's wallets and one framed photo of both girls together. Looking at his watch, he quickly left the bedroom it was time to leave for the airport.

***

Utica  
Monday, August 30  
5:30 p.m.

Mulder kept his eyes forward, ignoring the lecherous looks and wolf whistles. Krycek bristled with irritation next to him, shooting angry looks at the crowd. "Fox, you seem to be an exception to this town's hatred of mutants."

"Oh joy," Mulder muttered, shifting his hold on his suitcases, frowning.

More men stopped and stared in awe as the beautiful immortal strolled past them into the hotel. The four agents made sure no one got within touching distance of Mulder.

The agents stopped at the front desk. "We're with the FBI, we have reservations for three adjacent rooms," Sullivan said gruffly.

"Yes, sir, rooms 915, 916, and 917," the desk clerk replied. His eyes were focused on Mulder the whole time as he handed them three keycards. The clerk watched as a handsome, dark haired agent took the key to room 916 and passed it to the immortal.

"I need an additional key to room 916," Krycek stated, wrapping his arm possessively around Mulder's slim waist. The clerk passed him another key.

"We should stop and see the sheriff after we unpack," Mulder said, picking up his suitcases and heading for the elevator.

"Agreed. I would like to get this case over with as quickly as possible," Krycek grumbled, looking at the men staring into the hotel's lobby through the windows.

***

Utica City's Police Department  
Monday, August 30  
6:10 p.m.

Chief Noah Logan combed the thick, gray hair that made him look older than his thirty-seven years. He was the youngest police chief in Utica's long history. Logan had received the news of the FBI agents' arrival in his city and was surprised to find out that Fox Mulder was among them. It had been twelve years since he had last seen Mulder, when they both had been home visiting their families on the Vineyard.

The chief knew all about his friend's mutation, he felt extremely nervous about seeing him again. Logan wasn't sure he could hide his attraction to Mulder like he had in the past. He had realized in high school that he was gay. The hardest part of his teenage years was hiding that fact from his friends and family. He managed to fake it pretty well, he even doubled dated with Mulder a few times. He chuckled, remembering looking over at Mulder's sweet face and wishing they could dump their dates.

There was a knock on his office door. "Chief, the FBI agents are here to see you," Sergeant O'Brien announced.

"Show them in, Sergeant," Logan ordered.

Logan couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips when Mulder walked into his office. He didn't even notice the other two men that had accompanied him. His old friend didn't look any older than his mid-twenties and to describe him as beautiful would have been an understatement. When Mulder smiled at him, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Noah, it's good to see you again," Mulder murmured, offering his hand to shake.

"Mulder, it's been too long. How have you been?" the sheriff inquired, shaking his hand, but not releasing it.

"Let's just say my life has been interesting lately," the agent smirked, prying his hand free of his friend's sweaty grip.

"Noah Logan, I'd like you to meet Agents Alex Krycek and Don Anderson." As the men exchanged handshakes, Mulder answered Krycek's questioning glare. "Noah and I went to the same high school, we were on the basketball team together and used to double date."

"Maybe we can play a game of pick up while you're here, Mulder, there's a court out back," Logan stated, walking on shaky legs to sit behind his desk.

"It's been a while since I've played, we were talking about putting in a court where I live," Mulder replied.

"Chief, Fox won't have time to play, we'll be too busy solving this case," Krycek grumbled. "So, I suggest we get down to business. It's getting late and I'm sure you must want to get home to your family," he stated harshly, taking the chair next to Mulder.

The chief glared at him. "I have no family to go home to . . . but you're right it is getting late. I've arranged for two of my detectives to work with you tomorrow." He pulled out several folders and passed them over to Mulder. "Here are the latest reports on the murders. Mulder, there's a new religious group in Utica and the surrounding communities. They preach against homosexual relationships, and they're also extremely prejudiced against mutants."

"Noah, do you think they might be behind the recent murders?"

"I think they are very capable of it . . . their leader is a zealot in his beliefs, and his followers are growing in numbers . . . I think there may even be a few on my police force," he stated angrily. "They're calling themselves the Amaranthines."

Mulder's face went white at the name; all of his warning bells were going off. "What is their leader's name? Do you know where they meet?"

"He goes by the name Reverend Xsavior. They meet on his estate it's about thirty miles west of Utica. I've heard rumors that he has a large temple within his mansion where he holds secret ceremonies. His congregation has also taken over the old Catholic church on the north side of the city." Logan finished looking over at Mulder's startled expression.

Krycek also saw Mulder's stunned look. "Fox, what's wrong?"

"I've met Reverend Xsavior . . . he gave me a lapel pin, it was of an amaranth," he replied.

"I remembered -- you told me about that incident. Do you still have the pin?"

"It's in my office . . . I have a box that contains all of the presents I've received from deranged lunatics," Mulder admitted, shivering.

"Maybe we should have Walter send it to us, the pin might come in handy. Chief Logan, have you noticed any of the congregation wearing a pin in the shape of small purple flowers?" Krycek asked.

"Yes, I've seen that pin being worn around the city," the chief replied. "Mulder, I don't understand why Reverend Xsavior would give you the pin . . . he hates mutants."

"Did he mention that he hated immortals or is it just sorcerers, n'thrals, and clairvoyants?" the agent asked softly.

"I don't know, Mulder. I've never been to one of his services. I'm gay, and his followers all know that. They hate gays almost as much as mutants. The Amaranthines believe that two men having sex together is a sin," Logan sighed. "I've received hate mail from them and the man I was seeing at the time couldn't handle the threats, he moved to New York City."

"Noah, I'm sorry to hear that, do they still harass you?"

"No. Not since Frank left me. However, I'm sure they will if I started seeing someone else, but that isn't very likely; most of the open-minded citizens have started moving away from here," the chief murmured. "It's getting late, have any of you eaten dinner, yet?"

"No, we came straight here after we unpacked," Mulder replied.

"Good. I would like to take you and your men out to dinner if it's okay with you, Mulder? There's a nice seafood restaurant across the street," Logan said, looking pleadingly at his old friend.

Before Krycek could object Mulder spoke up. "We'd like that, Noah. We have two other agents standing guard outside your office . . . I know they love seafood."

Logan beamed happily at his friend. "Good, let's leave then."

***

St. Petersburg  
Monday, August 30  
8:00 p.m.

"Izumi, would you like some more wine?" Slava offered, nodding to the servant standing at attention. The man came over instantly with the wine bottle.

"Yes, please," the middle aged Japanese artist replied, watching as his glass was filled.

The Tsar sat at the head of the long table in a full dining room. The Cossack held the Japanese artist Masataka Izumi in high regard and had him sitting on his right. The other guests included Slava's top generals and several foreign diplomats including the American ambassador Thomas Carlson.

"Mr. Carlson, I plan on visiting the U.S. in October. I would like to have a reception at my Washington D.C. embassy on October 31. I will provide you with a guest list of the people I would like invited," the Tsar stated.

"Of course, Tsar Nikolai, the U.S. government wishes to make your visit pleasant." The elderly diplomat smiled insincerely. The U.S. was courting Slava's goodwill; most of the world was in turmoil and they needed the Russian alliance to stave off threats from China.

"I expect my lover Fox Mulder to be at the reception and I would like to see him privately on October 13. You will arrange that meeting for me . . . I would like to keep it secret, even from Fox," Slava commanded.

"I'll see what I can do, Tsar," Carlson replied, picking nervously at his meal.

***

The Wharf restaurant  
Monday, August 30  
9:00 p.m.

"Mulder, tell me about your daughters," Logan requested. Leaning back in his chair, he brushed up against Agent Sullivan who sat next to him. The table was covered in newspaper, crab legs and lobster shells filled several coffee tins in the center. All the men were pleasantly full.

"If you'd wipe the butter off your fingers, Noah, I'll show you pictures of my girls," Mulder smiled.

The chief cleaned his hands with a wet wipe and took the photos from his friend. "Mulder, they're beautiful. You and Alex must be really proud." He smiled, holding the two pictures out side-by-side. "Which one is which?"

The waiter came over and started to clear the table. The young man looked over the chief's shoulder at the photos. He felt extremely honored that he had been allowed to serve the immortal and to see photos of God's daughters was an added privilege. He wore an amaranth pin under his jacket.

"This is Hope and the other is Faith." Mulder pointed out. "Faith is Alex's daughter and Hope is Walter's."

"It must have been hard for you both to leave them," Logan said sincerely.

"Extremely," Krycek sighed, looking at his watch. "Fox, we should get back to the hotel . . . we promised Walter we would call him. Besides, I'm dying to check on the babies."

Mulder smiled softly at him. "You're right, I'm anxious to check on them, too, and to find out how everyone else is doing. Noah, thanks for the meal, it was delicious. I really enjoyed reminiscing about high school."

"Mulder, it was my pleasure . . . you can't begin to know how lonely it is here." He grinned, licking his lips he met Jack Sullivan's eyes -- the older FBI man smiled back.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Monday, August 30  
10:30 p.m.

Skinner tried desperately to get the babies to stop crying. He rocked them, sang to them, made faces at them, but nothing seemed to work. For some reason, they were totally distraught. He glared at the telephone when it rang.

"Skinner!" he growled.

"Nice way to answer the phone, lover," Mulder admonished. Hearing the babies screaming in the background, he became concerned. "Is there something wrong with the munchkins?"

"Fox, they won't stop crying. I was about to call Doctor Carter . . . I'm at my wits end," Skinner admitted.

"Put me on the speaker, I want to talk to them," Mulder replied.

"Okay, babe." Skinner flipped on the speaker.

"Hey, what's wrong, sweethearts?" Mulder purred softly. "How are my beautiful princesses?"

At the sound of their missing daddy's voice, the babies stopped crying, and looked around for the source of his voice. Krycek put his head against Mulder's so he could speak to them, too. "Mouse, cutie, what's the problem? Be good for daddy Walter, we'll be back as soon as we can."

Hope cooed and kicked her feet at the sound of Krycek's voice. Faith looked puzzled at hearing her father's voice, but not seeing him.

"I think you solved the problem, they missed both of you. I should have realized they'd wonder where you were, we haven't been apart since they were born," Skinner replied. He looked at the two babies. They both seemed to have settled down after hearing their other fathers' voices.

"Fox, Alex, how's the case going?"

"We have a possible lead. There is a new religious group in the area that hates mutants and male sexual relationships. You might recognize the leader, he goes by the name of Reverend Xsavior," Mulder stated.

"That bastard who interrupted our one-month anniversary dinner?" Skinner growled.

"That's him," Mulder replied. "Walter, I need you to send us that pin he gave me . . . it's in an old steamer trunk up in my office.

"Sure, Fox. Please, be careful, I wasn't able to read that man. There was something about him that makes me nervous."

"Don't worry, Walter, we will be. Kiss the babies good night for us, we're going to turn in," Krycek said.

"I love you, Walter, see you soon," Mulder murmured, disconnecting.

After Skinner placed the telephone down the babies started crying again. He looked at them with exasperation. Walking over to the laundry hamper he pulled out Mulder's old, soft sweatshirt. He gently lifted the babies out of the way so he could spread the shirt on the bottom of the crib, fastening the sleeves under the mattress so the babies wouldn't get tangled in them. He placed the crying babies back down on top of the sweatshirt and they immediately stopped crying. "I didn't make assistant director for nothing," Skinner quipped. Turning off the lights, he tiredly walked out of the nursery and climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly.

***

Mulder climbed into bed next to Krycek and hugged him. "Alex, this case worries me . . . there is something evil going on here."

"Don't worry, Fox, I'll protect you," he replied, kissing the agent tenderly.

"But who will protect you, my love?" Mulder sighed against his lips.

***

Mulder startled awake, he had been feeling strange for the past month. He looked up at the ceiling, watching as neon patterns of light danced across it from lights outside the hotel room window. Krycek had his arm wrapped across Mulder's chest and his head rested on his shoulder. The older man gently lifted his lover's arm off and crawled out of bed. He walked naked into the bathroom, flipping on the light switch, he squinted against the bright glare. After relieving his bladder, he stood in front of the full-length mirror he looked the same as he had for the past sixteen months. However, there was something wrong with him, he had a weird feeling in his belly and at the area around his navel.

Caressing a hand over his belly, he touched an index finger to his bellybutton and pushed. Mulder gasped as his finger slipped inside of him. There was no pain. He looked down and examined the area as he pulled his finger free, his navel looked perfectly normal. Pushing his finger back in, he moaned as waves of pleasure raced throughout his body. His cock became instantly erect.

"Damn!" he swore, pulling his finger out. He stumbled over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face as terror gripped him, causing him to lose his erection. He wasn't sure what was happening.

"Fox, whatsamatter?" Krycek slurred, stumbling into the room.

"Nothing, Alex. Go back to bed. I just have an upset stomach . . . I shouldn't have used so much Tabasco sauce on the shrimp during dinner." He smiled weakly.

Krycek walked over to the toilet bowl and emptied his bladder. "I warned you to go easy on that stuff," he murmured.

"Well, I guess I should have listened to you, love," Mulder replied, heading back into the bedroom, he climbed under the covers. When they returned to D.C. he would have Doctor Harris run some test on him to confirm what was happening to his body. Mulder's thoughts turned to Shinji, he wondered if his friend was experiencing the same change.

Krycek came back and snuggled up against him. "Fox, tell me?"

"I . . . I was thinking about why the aliens engineered the mutations . . . I was trying to figure out what the purpose was. I have a theory on all except ours," he replied. Feeling it was too soon to tell his lover about the new changes his body was going through. He hated keeping another secret from Alex and Walter, but he didn't know how they would react.

"Do you want to tell me what your theory is?" Krycek ran a hand down Mulder's body, but the agent grabbed it before it reached his belly. He brought Krycek's hand up to his mouth and tenderly kissed and licked each finger.

Holding his lover's hand securely, he explained. "I think n'thrals were meant to be used as laborers, to do any mindless dirty jobs the aliens needed done. Ghouls are your scavengers, picking off the weak and sick. Clairvoyants would have been used as a police force finding any resistance or threats against the aliens."

"Couldn't the Grays have used sorcerers for that?" Krycek asked, nesting closer, he knew there was something deeply troubling Mulder.

"Alex, I don't understand why the Grays created the sorcerer mutation. Your powers are too great, you could easily destroy them. Chip implants could easily control any clairvoyant, including Frohike, but they wouldn't control a sorcerer; you could easily destroy the chip. The power-cuff defeats the purpose of the mutation."

"Do you have any theory on immortals?"

Mulder sighed. It was very tempting to tell Alex his suspicions. Instead he merely turned on his side, resting his hand over his belly. "No. Let's try to get some sleep, love."

"Not just yet, Fox." Krycek spooned behind him, placing a hand on his hip. "Could it have been possible that the aliens knew before hand who the immortals were going to be? If so, it could explain a lot."

"What do you mean, Alex?"

"There was a no kill order on you by the consortium. I thought at first it was because of your father . . . but after his death it was still in effect," Krycek replied.

"That smoking bastard was really my father, it was probably because of him."

"I thought of that. However, it was still enforced even during the period of time he was presumed dead. Fox, I think the order came from the Grays. I believe immortals were vital to their plans, look at the recent threat we've had from the morph."

Mulder stiffened. "Do you have a theory why?"

"No . . . I wish I did."

Mulder shivered, he had his own theory and it scared the hell out of him. There was no way he could tell his lovers what it was when he didn't want to believe it himself.

***

Amaranthine Compound  
Tuesday, August 31  
5:10 a.m.

After three long weeks, the withdrawal pains had finally run their course. Hans Schatz huddled fearfully against the headboard of the bed. He was in a posh bedroom that he had been his prison for the past four months. He had been abducted in Miami after he and his friends arrived in the U.S. from Argentina in hopes of a safer life. They had helped him escaped from an evil n'thral warlord. They heard about a church providing shelter and aid to illegal immigrants. The church's clergy were the ones that imprisoned him.

Since then, he had been forced to have sex during elaborate ceremonies. Afterwards, he was pampered, bathed twice daily, and tenderly held throughout his agonizing withdrawal pains.

It was the same cycle: forced sex, three weeks of withdrawal pains, one week with no pain, and then it started all over again. He felt fine now, that meant he had a week before he would be forced to have sex again then suffer miserably for another three weeks. Schatz never saw the men that were forced to rape him again -- he wondered what had become of them.

The immortal prayed to be rescued, he could not bear another month of agony. He hated Reverend Xsavior! Now that man even invaded his dreams.

The bedroom door opened and a large man carrying a tray entered followed by the reverend. "You're feeling better, Hans?" Xsavior asked. "Come, you can eat outside on the veranda, the fresh air will do you good." The reverend stared compassionately at the immortal. Hans Schatz was wrapped in a silken white robe, his skin was very pale and he was too thin. Even so, he was still breathtakingly beautiful; he had high cheekbones, a straight nose, and full lips. His thick honey-blonde hair flowed past his shoulders and he had the most stunning blue eyes.

"Letting me go would improve my health even more," Schatz replied huskily. His voice was still sore from weeks of screaming.

"Don't be obstinate, Hans! Now up with you or would you prefer being carried?"

The young immortal sighed. Knowing it was useless to argue with the man, he climbed out of bed and followed him out the door.

Schatz sat on the cushioned patio chair looking out over the grounds form the veranda that was two stories above the ground with no way down. He reached out and picked up the glass of cold orange juice sipping it slowly.

A man stepped out onto the veranda carrying a cell-phone. "Reverend, Dr. Chung is on the phone for you, he says it is an emergency."

Xsavior took the phone and walked over to the far corner of the veranda. Schatz listened in trying to follower the one way conversation.

Doctor Chung paced nervously around his lab, he passed four growth cylinders with tiny embryos growing in them. He stopped in front of two dozen more cylinders that had only been install two days ago. "Reverend, the semen you sent us yesterday from Hans Schatz is no longer compatible with the stored semen from Jones, Lefevre, and Lopez."

"What do you mean it's no longer compatible, Doctor?" Xsavior snapped.

"I have a theory, Reverend. We were able to use the semen right away from Jones and Lefevre to conceive the four female embryos we have. The semen we used from Schatz was before he went through withdrawal, ridding his body of its physical bond with Jones and then Lefervre." The doctor walked back over to the cylinders and looked at the fetuses in different stages of development. "We didn't have the new growth cylinders installed until yesterday."

"Doctor, Hans just finished going through withdrawal symptoms yesterday. So what you're saying is that it makes Lopez's semen useless, too. Damn! Why was this only discovered now? If I had known about this sooner I would never have sacrificed those three sorcerers." Xsavior paced back in forth deep in thought.

"Reverend, this whole area of science is new to us. All of the immortals with sorcerer lovers are still with them. They've never gone completely through withdrawal to rid bodies of its physical bond to the men," the doctor interjected.

"Very well, Doctor. I need to find a new sorcerer before the next new moon . . . and I will not make the mistake of killing him!"

Hans shivered as he pieced together what he could hear of the conversation.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Tuesday, August 31  
6:00 a.m.

Skinner spooned a teaspoon of warm rice cereal into his baby daughter's mouth. Hope really seemed to like the cereal; she opened her mouth wide for another spoonful. He wiped some of he dribble from her chin as she grinned toothlessly up at him.

"Gee!" she squealed and opened her mouth wide.

"Gee!" Skinner exclaimed back at her, causing Hope to laugh delightedly. Skinner beamed and stroked her cheek; she really was a treasure.

Joseph Shadow Hawk had woken up early to help Skinner with the babies. He sat with Faith feeding her a bottle. Faith was still too young for anything but formula, although she was eyeing Hope's cereal closely. "It won't be too much longer, cutie, and you'll be eating cereal, too," Hawk murmured to the baby.

"Thanks for helping me with the babies, Joe," Skinner said sincerely.

"No problem. Do you know how long Mulder and Alex will be out of town?"

"No. But, it sounds like they may have a good lead, so I'm hoping they'll be able to wrap it up quickly." Skinner wiped a damp cloth over Hope's face and hands then took the bib off. "C'mon, angel, daddy's going to change your diaper, then we'll put on a pretty outfit for you to wear to daycare."

"Walter, can I ask you a question?" Hawk set the bottle aside, swinging the baby up in the air -- Faith squealed happily.

"Sure, Joe."

"How come Mulder was able to go out of town on a case? I thought all of us immortals were under government protection," the Native American inquired.

"I obtained special permission for him to go on cases as long as there are four other FBI agents along to protect him."

"Do you think you could get me special permission to go to Quantico? I have a degree in law and I worked part time at the police station on the reservation," Hawk asked.

"Joe, if that is what you want . . . I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up," Skinner replied. "I'll bring home an application for you to fill out, and you'll have to take an admissions test."

***

Utica  
Tuesday, August 31  
10:00 a.m.

Detectives Luke Cameron and Garrett Mackenzie pulled up in front of the Blessed Amaranthine's church on the north side of the city, and the FBI's SUV pulled up behind them. Mulder climbed out and stared up at the recently remodeled old church. The old stained-glass had been replaced with new scenes depicted the recent alien attack and the deaths of earth's females. The agent walked around the building to view the rest of the windows, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the last stained-glass window. It was of him, holding a little girl in his arms and at his feet hugging his legs were two more little girls.

Detective Cameron came up next to him. "They must have just installed that window, it wasn't there two days ago. Not a bad likeness though, Agent Mulder."

Several men came out of the church and started gathering around Mulder. Krycek quickly rushed to his side, putting up a barrier around him as one of the men reached out to touch the agent.

"Well at least that answered the question I had about how they felt about immortals," Mulder stated, backing away from the men.

Several of the men glared menacingly at Krycek who had exposed himself as being a sorcerer. The blue light danced around his body as he circled an arm around Mulder's waist protectively. "Stay back and no one will be hurt," he threatened.

"We don't allow your kind in our town, Demon! Remove your foul touch from God's angel!" One man growled stepping forward.

Krycek pointed a finger at him and the man was lifted off the ground, hanging suspended.

"Let go of me Satan's spawn!" he shrieked.

Mulder watched as the crowd grew larger and the men started to circle around them. The other agents pulled their guns, staying between Mulder and the growing crowd.

"We're with the FBI." Mulder pulled out his badge. "We need information involving a recent series of murders we're investigating," he pleaded. Mulder knew Krycek would be able to protect him from the angry crowd, but he wanted to avoid his lover injuring anyone.

"STOP!" A small man in a flowing purple robe stepped forward, he appeared to be of East Indian decent. The crowd parted allowing him through. "Fox Mulder, it is an extreme honor to be blessed with your presence at our humble church. Excuse our church members, they were only trying to protect you from Satan's son." The man stared pointedly at Krycek.

"Agent Krycek is no more a son of Satan than I am!" Mulder replied hotly.

"Your innocence is understandable. It is well known that God has blinded his immortal angels from seeing evil. He has given us that responsibility for you," the priest replied.

"Look, Mr.?" Mulder paused.

"Reverend Khaled," the man offered.

"Reverend Khaled, I would like to ask you some questions about the Mohawk River murders. We can do it here or down at the police station," Mulder replied.

"Whatever you wish, blessed one. However, the church cannot be fouled by his presence." The reverend nodded at Krycek.

"Fine, we'll go to the police station then. But, if you don't mind I would like Agents Anderson and Pipino to stay here and have a look around your church," Mulder growled, irritated.

"I have no objections to their presence as long as they are humans," he murmured.

Mulder rolled his eyes in disgust. He purposely leaned against Krycek and kissed him softly on the lips. Something they never did while on duty with other people present. He got the satisfactory muttering of anger from the crowd.

"Reverend, you may ride with Detectives Cameron and Mackenzie," Mulder stated, lacing his fingers with Krycek's, he headed toward their truck with Agent Sullivan.

"Mulder, that wasn't very nice," Sullivan grinned. "You know the A.D. would have a fit if he found out that you assigned part of your security detail to search the church."

"Are you going to tell him, Jack?" Krycek asked, holding open the car door for Mulder.

"That depends on Agent Mulder," the man replied.

"Dinner?" Mulder asked.

"You know me too well, Mulder," Sullivan drawled, smiling brightly.

"Fox, it sounds like you and Jack have done this before." Krycek looked pointedly at both men.

"It's a cheap price to pay for getting away with some innocent things, Alex," Mulder replied. "Jack, do you mind if you, Vinny, Don, and the boys come over to the estate for dinner this time. It's almost impossible for me to get away in the evening with the babies and the new restrictions."

"No, if you can think up an excuse that would satisfy the A.D. Besides, Vinny's kids love the game room at your estate," the older man replied.

"I can't believe you two . . . if Walter finds out he'll be furious!" Krycek exclaimed.

"Alex, how would Walter find out?" Mulder purred, placing a hand on the younger man's groin and squeezing softly.

"Not from me . . . I'm no snitch," he squeaked as Sullivan pulled up in front of the police station.

Thirty-five minutes later Mulder was growing more, and more, disgusted. Reverend Khaled was spewing all sorts of religious rhetoric and not answering any of his questions.

"Reverend, I'll ask you again, have you ever seen any of these three men?" Mulder spread the photos out in front of the reverend.

"Jose Lopez was in our congregation until he was touched by Satan," the reverend replied sadly.

"You mean he mutated into a sorcerer. Reverend, what happened to Mr. Lopez?"

"He was excommunicated. It broke his father's heart that his son fell under the control of the devil. He requested that we perform an exorcism on the boy."

"Did you?"

"No. There is only one way to save the boy's soul and return him to god, and that would have involved killing him. The Amaranthines are not a violent religion we would never take a life, even one as evil as a sorcerer. That is God's responsibility."

"Reverend Khaled, how exactly would someone go about saving a sorcerer's soul?" Mulder asked.

"The demon possessing him would have to be weakened first. It would be given very little food and sleep. The demon would be forced to suffer pain as a means to encourage it to leave. At the end of that time the man would be returned to God's hands."

"How would he be returned to God's hands?" Mulder looked over at Krycek, who was standing by the door. The younger agent had an angry look on his handsome face.

"After his purification, he would be sacrificed during the full moon then placed upon the water at dawn. The devil fears the water so he would not be able to reclaim the sorcerer's soul before it returns to God," Khaled spoke softly.

"Reverend, you possess a lot of knowledge for someone who doesn't practice this belief," Mulder replied.

"Blessed one, we are schooled in all aspects of our religion -- even areas we do not practice. We are especially schooled in how to protect ourselves from mutants. The Amaranthines spend long hours learning how to shield our thoughts from the evil sorcerers and clairvoyant devils."

"Do you have any literature on your religion?" Mulder asked, leaning back in his chair, he glanced at his watch.

"Of course, if you come back to the church with me, I will retrieve it for you."

"That won't be possible. Reverend, can anyone at the church give the material to Agent Anderson?" The agent pulled out his cell-phone.

"Yes, Brother O'Connell can get it for him," Khaled replied disappointedly.

After they had arranged for Agent Anderson to collect the literature from the church, Mulder dismissed the reverend. "Thank you for your time, Reverend Khaled."

"If you need anything else, Blessed One, just ask." The reverend bowed and left the room.

***

Amaranthine Compound  
Tuesday, August 31  
3:00 p.m.

Two people sat in the opulent living room at the sprawling estate. The first was Hans Schatz who was curled up in a plush armchair; he glared with hatred at Reverend Xsavior who sat across from him sipping a cup of tea. The door flew open and a small man rushed into the room, he was one of the many religious zealots that followed Xsavior's preaching.

"Reverend Xsavior, God's first and most beloved angel is in Utica," the man gasped out breathlessly. He turned respectfully toward Hans Schatz and bowed deeply. "Blessed One."

"That is excellent news, Brother Barnabas," the reverend smiled pleasantly, looking over at Schatz. "You will soon be united with your brother, Hans. Unfortunately, Fox will not be able to stay with us just yet. He is being too closely guarded by our enemies, but once the Amaranthines numbers are greater we will take Fox from them."

"I don't understand who you are talking about -- I have no brothers," Schatz sighed.

"You have twenty-two brothers, Hans. They are from nearly every continent on earth. At first there were twenty-five of them, but evil men killed two of your brothers, and the other one was abducted by aliens. We have records on all of God's blessed immortals -- most are being held against their wills as sexual slaves of n'thrals and sorcerers. In time we will rescue them from the evil mutants holding them."

"HA! I'd rather be back in Argentina with the n'thral warlord that held me prisoner than here with you!" Schatz snapped angrily.

"Hans, you and your brothers were sent to earth by God for only one purpose and that is to repopulate this planet with females. While sorcerers are wicked creatures, they are necessary in procreating females with you. N'thrals have no redeeming qualities whatsoever . . . they are an abomination!" Xsavior stood and walked over to the door, opening it, he called to the guards waiting outside.

"Return the Blessed One to his room, he is feeling tired. Have him bathed and put to bed," he advised the guards.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Wednesday, September 1  
7:00 a.m.

Shinji Takeda cuddled deeper into Sawada's strong arms. "Kazuo, I'm going to miss you, please be careful."

The older man hugged him closely. "Shin, don't worry, you've given me something to come back to. I love you so much, I really hate the thought of being apart from you."

"Then why don't you resign? You can find other work in this country," Takeda stated.

"Shin, it's not that simple. Japan needs me . . . I have a duty to her." He kissed his young lover's forehead. "Come, let's get up . . . my flight leaves at noon."

"We still have five hours," Takeda whined.

"It's going to take me an hour to get to the airport. Plus, I want to stop at the Procreation Center to see our daughters," the major replied, heading into the bathroom.

"Why? We're not keeping any of them -- they're all being adopted by families back in Japan," the young immortal commented, stepping into the shower to join his lover.

"Shinji, love, . . . I . . . I asked our government to let me have one of our daughters to raise. I know you don't want the responsibility and I promise to do all the work. I don't want you to feel any obligations toward her . . . she's solely my responsibility." Sawada looked sheepishly at his lover.

"Kazuo, if she's under our roof then she's everyone's responsibility, not only yours! How could you make such a decision without even talking to me about it? What about the family . . .what is Walter going to think about having another baby under his roof?" Takeda raised voice echoed in the shower.

"Walter thought it was an excellent idea. He told me not to worry about her care when I'm out of town on assignments . . . he'd see to it that she receives the same love and attention that his daughter does. Walter understands the importance of a family, Shinji," the major countered gently.

"Oh, you went behind my back . . . you couldn't even discuss it with me first," the younger man gasped, hurt.

"Shin, you already made your feelings on the subject known. But, I want a child . . . I want our child. Please, try to understand! I don't expect you to be attached to her or even care for her. She's a part of me . . . you can consider it selfish on my part, only please don't be angry with me," he begged, pulling the younger man into his arms.

"How did you choose her? They have fifty of our offspring in those cylinders," Takeda asked. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared down at his feet.

"I picked the infant in cylinder eight, since we first made love on June 8. She is the symbol of our love for each other," the major murmured. Lifting up the younger man's chin, he planted a kiss on his lips. "Don't hate me because of it."

"I could never hate you, Kazuo, you are my heart . . . I love you. I just don't like you very much right now," Takeda whispered. He attempted to leave the shower.

"Shinji," the major sighed, grabbing the young man's arm, pulling him into an embrace. "I really want to have this child, please, try to understand," he begged.

"Kazuo, we will discuss this further when you get home from your mission. I don't want you to think you can make decisions behind my back," the younger man admonished angrily, pulling away he stepped out of the shower.

***

Room 916  
Wednesday, September 1  
8:00 a.m.

Mulder buckled his belt and adjusted the gun at his left hip, concealing it underneath his suit coat. He smiled at Krycek who came out of the bathroom. "I'm starving, do you want to chance the hotel's restaurant or should we opt for room service?"

"They have a breakfast buffet in the dining room, let's do that." Krycek hugged Mulder's slim body from behind. "Besides, I think you could use the added calories . . . you seemed to have lost some weight in the past month," he murmured, concerned.

"Life's been a bit hectic lately between work and the babies, I'm constantly busy. And I don't have magic powers to do it for me, unlike some people," Mulder smirked.

"Fox, I think Walter and I should take some of the responsibilities off your shoulders. I don't like seeing you lose weight. It's not healthy," he replied.

"Alex, I'm fine . . . I don't want you coddling me." Mulder walked over and knocked on the connecting door. Agent Anderson answered.

"Don, Alex and I are going down to the dining room for breakfast, are you ready?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah, let me ring Vinny and Jack's room," Anderson replied, picking up the telephone.

Mulder felt Krycek's concerned eyes following him. "Alex, really, I'm all right . . . don't worry."

"I'll always worry where you're concerned, lover," Krycek replied, hugging him tightly and breathing in his lover's delicious scent.

***

After breakfast, they made their way back to the police station. The sergeant at the front desk informed them that Chief Logan wanted to see them when they arrived.

"Mulder, I got the search warrant for Xsavior's estate. I was rather surprised the judge signed it; we really didn't have enough evidence to back it up, yet." Logan passed the paper to Mulder. "There is something fishy going on here . . . I don't think you should go in with only four agents. I'll assign a team of my men to you."

"Fox, I think the chief is right, this is too easy," Krycek replied.

"We'll just have to be extra cautious then. Noah, I want to have a talk with Carlos Lopez first, can you have him brought in for questioning?" Mulder asked, pacing the office.

"I'll send two officers to pick him up." Logan picked up his telephone and arranged for Lopez to be brought down to the station.

Mulder turned to Krycek. "Alex, why don't you take Noah's men and start searching the estate . . . I'll join you later."

"Fox, I don't think it's wise for us to separate," Krycek replied.

"Alex, don't worry, Sullivan and Pipino will be with me. As soon as we're done interviewing Lopez we'll join you and Anderson at the estate," Mulder murmured reassuringly.

"Okay, Fox. Chief, I would like to get started right away, can you get your team together?" Krycek headed for the door, waiting for Logan to proceed him out.

Logan turned to Mulder first. "Mulder, I'm leaving Detectives Cameron and Mackenzie with you, they'll drive you out to the estate when you're ready."

Mulder nodded vaguely in agreement, he was deeply lost in thought and didn't notice the worried look on his lover's face. Outside the office Krycek turned to Agent Sullivan. "Jack, take care of him for me . . . don't let him do anything reckless."

"Don't worry, Alex. Vinny and I won't let anything happen to him," Sullivan stated reassuringly.

"Thanks," Krycek replied. Turning he followed Agent Anderson and the chief of police to the elevator.

***

Amaranthine Compound  
Wednesday, September 1  
10:30 a.m.

Four police vans pulled up to the gates of Reverend Xsavior's estate. As the officers and FBI agents climbed out, Krycek noted all of the tents and shacks outside of the gates and hundreds of men milling around. It reminded him of the Northridge Research Facility where a ramshackle tent city had been erected outside of the facility housing earth's surviving females.

A group of men approached the gate, coming from the mansion. They were dressed in robes and carried rifles. "What do you want, Demon?" the leader asked Krycek.

"We have a warrant to search this property," Krycek snarled, passing the paper through the gate to the man.

"You're not welcome on this property, Demon," the man said, tearing the paper in half. A small mob started surrounding Krycek, Agent Anderson, Chief Logan, and the ten police officers.

Krycek glared at the men then started to gather his powers to strike.

"Brother Barnabas, stand aside," Xsavior commanded as he stepped passed his men. "Agent Krycek, you and your men have my permission to search the estate." He nodded to one of his men and the man unlocked the gate pulling it open.

Krycek stared into the reverend's dark eyes; he shuddered at the menace in them, they reminded him of a snake ready to strike. He tried to read the man's mind but was unable to. "Agent Anderson, take four of the officers and start searching the grounds. I'll search the mansion with the chief and his men," Krycek ordered, taking control of the search.

An hour later, Krycek stopped in front of a pair of locked, intricately carved wooden doors. Two Utica police officers flanked him as he reached a hand toward the doorknobs and flung the doors open. They walked into a large temple; the room was almost round in shape with twenty corners. Directly across the room from the door stood a life-sized statue of his lover on a raised pedestal, in the arms of the statue was a baby that was the spitting image of Hope.

Krycek walked up to the statue staring at it in amazement; he glanced over at the other statues. One was of Shinji Takeda. The sound of the wooden doors slamming closed startled him. Almost immediately he felt light-headed; turning, he was shocked to see over fifty robed and hooded figures. The mob parted and the body of Agent Anderson was dumped on the floor.

Blind rage tore through the triple agent's body; he tried to pull the energy around him to strike out at the hooded figures, but found himself sinking to his knees. Krycek held his head as throbbing pain exploded behind his eyes.

"Chain him," Xsavior ordered.

Two men stepped forward attempting to grab Krycek, the agent struck out blindly at them killing one instantly by striking the man's nose and driving the bone through his brain. He drove his elbow into the other man's groin, disabling him. Krycek managed to free his gun and level it at several more men that had rushed toward him.

"Stop!" Reverend Xsavior commanded.

The men backed away from Krycek, and he shakily regained his feet.

A badly beaten Noah Logan was dragged into view, and Xsavior raised a gun to the Chief's head. "Demon, surrender or he dies."

Krycek looked into the Chief's fear-filled eyes and tossed his gun on the floor. He allowed two men to drag him over between two pillars. They chained his arms and legs to each pillar, stretching him between them, with his back facing the room.

A cultist pulled a lever on the wall and a trapdoor was raised up from the marble floor revealing a dark hole. A foul stench of decay and death rose out of the hole. Krycek watched over his shoulder as four men carried the bodies of the dead cultist and Agent Anderson to the hole and tossed them through it, there was a loud splash several seconds later when the bodies hit bottom.

Chief Logan was dragged over to the opening. "Please, don't!" he cried out as he was thrown down the dark, smelly hole.

"You bastards!" Krycek shouted, pulling uselessly on the chains binding him, bruising his wrists. He looked over his shoulder and watched helplessly as the trapdoor was lowered over the hole sealing off Logan's screams for help.

A shudder ran down Krycek's spine at the sound of the door banging shut. "What did you do with the other police officers?" he asked angrily.

"The ones that aren't members of my church are locked up. They will be given a choice of becoming followers of the church or death." Xsavior walked around the pillar to stand in front of Krycek. "Aren't you wondering why you're not able to use your powers or what I have planned for you?" he asked. Reaching out a hand, the reverend removed his prisoner's tie.

"I'm an FBI agent! You will never get away with this!" Krycek glared.

"Of course I will . . . as far as anyone will be concerned you are dead. Officers Jenkins, Savage, O'Ryan, Moran, and Toma will be reporting your death back to the FBI. Unfortunately, you were killed by the same serial killer you came to find, he disposed of your body along with Agent Anderson and Chief Logan by burning them, then tossing the ashes into the Mohawk River." He smiled.

"They will never believe that!" Krycek snarled.

"Why wouldn't they? The police captured the killer and he confessed to killing you, Agent Anderson, and Chief Logan," the reverend murmured, unbuttoning Krycek's shirt.

"You're fooling yourself, Xsavior." Krycek pulled on the restraints, trying to move away from the reverend's hands.

"This room was designed to prevent you from using your powers, it works similarly to the power-dampening ankle cuff." Xsavior nodded to one of his men who came over with a knife and started cutting away Krycek's clothing.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"We discovered a problem with procreating female babies," the reverend murmured.

The reverend stepped back and watched as the agent's body was revealed. "We knew that the immortal's sperm could only be stored seventy-two hours. But, we discovered two days ago, that a sorcerer's sperm is no longer compatible with an immortal's sperm after the immortal has gone through withdrawal symptoms. The sperm we had stored from Franklin Jones, Zachary Lefevre, and Jose Lopez is now useless." Xsavior ran his hand over Krycek's exposed flesh.

The reverend admired Krycek's toned muscular body. "You and Hans will produce some beautiful baby girls together."

The agent shrank away from his touch. "What do you mean? Are you holding an immortal captive here?" Krycek asked, surprised. He wanted to find out more about the immortal's withdrawal symptoms.

"One of God's chosen has turned himself over to us. After we purify you, Demon, you'll be allowed to bond with him." Xsavior walked behind his prisoner and took a whip from one of his men. "The new moon is a week from tomorrow, by that time, your soul will have been cleansed of the evil possessing it."

"You'll never get away with this! Agent Mulder will never buy your story," Krycek snarled. He then shrieked as the whip made contact with his back.

"It doesn't matter, Demon, he will not be able to find anything. This room will prevent him from making contact with you. In addition, within two weeks the facility for housing this nation's immortals will be ready and Fox will be confined there. He will not be allowed to interfere again, the Blessed One will be too busy performing his God given duty." Xsavior brought the whip down again across the agent's smooth back raising another welt and drawing blood.

"Fuck you! Touch him and I'll kill you!" Krycek growled, clenching his teeth against the severe pain.

***

Earlier  
Utica City's Police Department  
Wednesday, September 1  
Noon

"Please, Mr. Lopez, get up off the floor," Mulder sighed with exasperation at the man prostrating himself at his feet. The man rose, but kept his eyes lowered. "You may make eye contact with me, it won't hurt you."

"No, Blessed One, it is forbidden for any of us lowly followers to look upon your beauty," the man replied sincerely.

"By whom?"

"The Amaranthine clergy," Lopez replied. He sat in the chair across from Mulder, but never raised his eyes off the surface of the table.

"Mr. Lopez, I read the literature from your church and I can guarantee you that I was not sent here by God to save the world," Mulder stated. "I'm as . . . " He sighed, "I'm human, like you."

"Blessed One, you are not human . . . you're God's angel."

Mulder sighed and gave up on trying to convince the older man that he wasn't sent by God. "Mr. Lopez, I want to ask you about Jose."

"My son is with God now," Lopez stated.

"Who murdered your son?" Mulder asked.

"Jose wasn't murdered . . . he was saved." Lopez smiled softly. "He died so his daughter, my granddaughters will be born without sin."

Mulder kept the surprise from showing on his face. "Mr. Lopez, tell me about your granddaughters' immortal father."

"I've been told that he is very beautiful, he lives at the estate with Reverend Xsavior," the older man replied.

"You never saw him?"

"It's forbidden, only the clergy may look upon him. Blessed One, you shouldn't be walking around among us common men. The Reverend would offer you protection and a comfortable place to live."

"Mr. Lopez, was it Reverend Xsavior that saved you son's soul?"

"Yes, he is a very holy man."

Mulder stood suddenly and left the room. He pulled out his cell-phone and punched in his lover's number. "C'mon, Alex, pick up," he muttered. Mulder cried out and fell to his knees as a sharp pain lashed across his back.

Agent Sullivan rushed over. "Mulder, what's wrong?"

"We need to get out to the estate, Alex is in trouble," Mulder gasped as he felt another sharp lashing pain across his back.

Sullivan helped Mulder to his feet. "Mulder, I'll call the nearest field office for backup."

"Jack, we don't have time we have to get to him now!" Mulder exclaimed, heading for the office door.

Pipino stepped in front of Mulder preventing him from leaving. "We'll call for backup first, then we'll head out to the estate. Mulder, the field office is sixty-five miles away in the opposite direction. They'll arrive at least forty-five minutes after we arrive there."

Mulder glared at the older man and listened impatiently for Sullivan to finish his call to the field office. He tried to block out the pain, knowing he was feeling the pain his lover was in. The link he shared with Krycek was stronger than ever, but he was unable to make telepathic contact -- something was blocking him.

"All's set, let's roll," Sullivan hastily replied, disconnecting the call. "C'mon, Mulder, shake a leg," he said rushing out of the office.

Mulder quickly followed, Pipino was right behind him. On the main floor, Detectives Cameron and Mackenzie intercepted them. "What's going on?"

"There's trouble out at the estate," Pipino informed them, opening the outside door.

"What trouble?" Cameron asked as he and his partner followed the three FBI agents out of the police station.

Mulder bit his lip and everyone noticed the agony in his bright hazel eyes. He quickly climbed into the back of the SUV, slumping in pain against the door.

"There's no time to explain!" Sullivan shouted as he climbed in the driver's seat. Pipino sat in the back next to Mulder trying to comfort him. The two detectives got in their car and followed the FBI agents the thirty miles out to the estate.

***

Hoover Building  
Wednesday, September 1  
12:40 p.m.

"Skinner!" the A.D. barked into his speakerphone.

"Sir, Agent Pipino here." The middle-aged agent brushed the bangs out of Mulder's pain-filled eyes as he shifted the cell-phone to a more comfortable position.

"Agent, what's wrong?" Skinner sat up straight in his chair, feeling his lover's pain through the telephone connection.

"We're on our way out to Reverend Xsavior's estate. Agent Mulder says that Agent Krycek is being brutally beaten, he is experiencing the pain that Agent Krycek is suffering."

"Agent Pipino, how many men are in your rescue team?" Skinner barked.

"Ah, Agent Sullivan, two Utica detectives, and Agent Mulder. We have a backup team coming from the closest field office," Pipino murmured.

"Do not attempt rescue until backup arrives! I'm leaving immediately by helicopter!" Skinner disconnected.

Skinner flipped the switch on his intercom. "Kim, inform Agent Davis that I need him to fly me to Utica."

He then contacted Agent Gabriel Hunter at his estate and asked him to come immediately to the Hoover Building with Joseph Shadow Hawk and retrieve Hope and Faith. He placed MacIver in charge of protecting Blaise and Takeda.

"Sir, Agent Davis is waiting for you at the helicopter pad," Kimberly replied.

"Thank you, Kimberly." Skinner disconnected. He grabbed his coat and rushed out of the office.

***

Amaranthine Compound  
Wednesday, September 1  
1:00 p.m.

Krycek was unconscious; his back was covered in blood and welts. The temple doors opened and Hans Schatz was escorted into the room. The cult members all bowed respectfully toward the immortal. Schatz's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the severely beaten man chained naked between two pillars.

"Blessed One, step around to the front of the demon, I wish him to take in your beauty," Xsavior commanded.

"What have you done to him? You've beaten him unconscious!" Schatz snarled his anger at the Amaranthines. "How can you treat a fellow human being this way?"

"Hans, this man is not human. Stand closer to him," the reverend advised.

The Argentinean glared at him, but stepped forward wanting to comfort the injured man. He reached out his hand to touch Krycek's face.

"Stop! No touching . . . he has not been purified yet!" Xsavior's bark made the young immortal jump back.

Krycek began to stir from his stupor, awakened by the scent coming from the immortal. "Fox?" he groaned.

***

"Alex!" Mulder stared at the closed gate to the estate and the milling men that gathered around their truck. "Sullivan, ram the gates, we have to get to Alex immediately!"

"Mulder, A.D. Skinner told us to wait for backup to arrive from the field office."

"Jack, by then it will be too late!" Mulder closed his eyes as an image appeared in front of them. "Noah doesn't have much time left . . . he'll be dead before backup arrives. We need to get to him now!"

"Fuck!" Sullivan shifted the vehicle into gear and rammed through the locked gates. The older agent had had dinner alone with Noah Logan last night he was attracted to the younger man.

The truck screeched to a stop in front of the large mansion as the FBI agents jumped out. Detectives Cameron and Mackenzie pulled up beside them, drawing their guns as they climbed out of their car.

"Where to, Mulder?" Pipino asked, scanning the area around the mansion for any threats.

"There's a temple in the center of the mansion . . . Alex is there. I still can't communicate telepathically with him," Mulder murmured, heading into the opulent home.

The hallways of the large building were completely deserted. "Don't worry, everyone is in the temple. Don't ask me how I know, but they're not expecting us, we can take them by surprise," Mulder whispered, walking up to the large carved wooden doors.

There was a control panel on the left-hand side and the agent pulled all the switches down, shutting off power to the room. At the same time, the police detectives threw open the door and they all rushed into the room with their guns drawn.

Three of the cultists pulled guns, but hesitated when they saw Agent Mulder. Agents Pipino and Sullivan instantly gunned all three men down. Mulder had his gun leveled at Reverend Xsavior as he advanced into the room.

"Get away from him you bastard!" Mulder snarled, moving toward his lover, he looked at the blonde immortal standing in front of Krycek.

"You may have won today, Fox, but in two weeks you will lose your freedom by orders of the U.S. Government," Xsavior stated, backing up toward the wall.

Panic flashed briefly in front of Mulder's eyes at the thought of being sent to the government facility. He pushed the feeling down refusing to give into it just yet. "Raise your hands where I can see them!" he ordered.

Hans Schatz stood frozen in place; the force with which the five men had taken over the temple shocked him. By the looks on the cultist faces they had been equally surprised. Then his eyes gazed upon a fellow immortal, the man carried himself tall and proud. Schatz stared in amazement as Xsavior backed away from him with fear in his dark eyes. This immortal was someone who could rescue and protect him; whatever he did he could not lose this man.

"Alex," Mulder murmured softly, walking up to his lover's side, but never taking his gun off the reverend. He shivered at the amount of blood covering Krycek's torn back.

"Fox?"

"Yes, lover. I turned off the device preventing you from using your powers . . . can you free yourself?" he asked softly.

Krycek aroused himself enough to use his power to unlock the cuffs securing him to the pillars. He started to collapse to the floor, but Schatz caught him and tenderly lowered him. Blood stained the pristine white robe the immortal was wearing as he gently held Krycek in his arms.

Mulder smiled briefly with appreciation at the younger immortal. His eyes were turned away from Xsavior just long enough for the reverend to open a secret panel in the wall and slip out, closing it behind him and securing it.

After being deserted by their leader, the other cultists fled from the room, the agents and detectives chose not to pursue them; they did not want to leave Mulder unprotected.

Mulder sank to the floor and pulled Krycek's naked body into his arms. "Alex, where is Noah and Don?"

Krycek groaned in pain, turning his head toward the trapdoor, he used his powers to pull the lever on the wall. The trapdoor opened and the stench of decaying corpses filled the room, a very weak cry could be heard from within the dark pit. Krycek concentrated harder and Noah Logan floated up from the depths toward the opening. Sullivan quickly knelt next to the hole and pulled Logan to safety. Slime and muck coated the chief's clothing and hair. Sullivan gagged at the smell, but he didn't move away, instead, he held the younger man as Logan emptied the contents of its stomach on the temple floor.

Schatz knelt down next to Mulder grabbing his hand. "Please, don't leave me here! Please, take me with you!"

Mulder squeezed the frightened young man's hand. "You're under our protection now. What is your name?" he asked.

"Hans Schatz." The young immortal smiled at his good fortune.

"My name is Mulder." The agent smiled back.

There was shouting coming from outside the room and Mulder glanced up, relieved, as their backup from the field office arrived. He was now free to heal his lover.

Mulder looked at the young man holding onto his hand for dear life. "Hans, can you help those men over there? They need to find a washroom to clean up and they need some clean clothes."

At the young man's hesitation at leaving his side, Mulder added. "Don't worry, Hans, no one is going to hurt you. You'll be coming home with me and Alex," he soothed.

Hans hugged Mulder quickly then rushed over to Sullivan's side, glancing quickly over his shoulder at his savior. He turned back to the two men beside the dark hole. "Mulder wants me to show you where you can clean up." The young man made a face at the smell, but most of his inhibitions fled at the warm appreciative smile Sullivan gave him, he was beginning to feel safe around these men.

Sullivan gently helped Logan to his feet, mindless of the smelly grime that was getting on his suit as he supported the younger man. Schatz showed the two men to a bathroom with a large shower. Sullivan removed Logan's clothing then shrugged out of his own filthy suit. He helped the chief into the shower; the younger man sagged against Sullivan and started crying against his chest.

"Ssh, Noah, it's going to be all right. If you'll let me, I'll help you get over this," he soothed. "Would you be willing to move back to D.C. with me?"

"God, Jack." He shuddered. "There's nothing left for me here . . . thank you." He sighed as Sullivan washed the filth from his body. The images and memories of the dead and bloated bodies in the dark pit would stay with him for a long time.

"Good, Noah, you'll enjoy D.C. we don't have the hatred and bigots that this area has." Sullivan softly kissed Logan.

"Damnit, Jack, this area used to be progressive. What's to stop these bastards from spreading their hatred to D.C.?"

"Us . . . we will stop them. Keep the faith, Noah."

Schatz placed the clean clothing down on the counter, he had spent the last few minutes listening into their conversation. He silently left the bathroom deep in thought as he hurried back to Mulder. Schatz carried a robe for the badly beaten man that was in Mulder's care.

The young immortal was shocked to find Mulder lying unconscious in the arms of a beautiful, naked, young man. Schatz realized suddenly that he was the man beaten by the Amaranthines. Schatz took in his blood stained, but unblemished back as he knelt down next to the two men. He handed Krycek a robe then took Mulder's limp hand in his. "What's wrong with him?" he asked softly.

Krycek smiled at the concern in the young immortal's voice. "He's only asleep, it happens after an immortal heals someone, he requires time to regain his energy." He gently eased Mulder's limp body off his lap, standing he pulled on the robe. He then bent down and scooped his lover's body into his arms, carrying him out of the way of the team of agents from the field office. Schatz never released Mulder's hand, sitting next to Mulder when Krycek lowered him against the wall.

They sat watching the team of agents work. The agents had erected a pulley over the hole to help recover the bodies down in the watery pit. Krycek sadly closed his eyes, as Agent Anderson's body was the first to be pulled from the pit. He opened them quickly at the sound A.D. Skinner's voice.

Skinner rushed into the room. The FBI's large, attack, turbo helicopter had set down just outside the front door. "Alex, how's Fox?" he knelt down next to his younger brother, caressing the side of Mulder's sleeping face.

"He's fine, Walter. Thanks to Fox, I am, too," Krycek murmured. He glanced over at Schatz, who was still holding Mulder's hand. "Walter, this is Hans Schatz. Hans, this Assistant Director Walter Sergei Skinner of the FBI."

Schatz stared in fear of the large stern man and he clutched Mulder's hand tighter.

"Don't worry, Hans, I don't bite," Skinner toned softly after seeing the frightened look in the young man's blue eyes.

"Ha! Don't believe him, Hans. If it wasn't for Fox's recent healing, I'd still have a large bite mark on my left buttock," Krycek whispered smugly.

Hans raised his eyebrows in surprise; he wasn't sure what to make of these men.

"You're scaring him, Alex!" Skinner admonished.

"Walter, do you think we can leave here? The local field office has everything under control," Krycek replied.

"Yeah, the helicopter's out front. Where are Agents Anderson, Pipino, and Sullivan?" Skinner asked.

Krycek sighed. "Don's dead. Vinny is providing the local SAC with a report of our findings. Jack is taking care of the Utica Chief of Police. I'll tell them to meet us at the helicopter." Krycek sent a telepathic message to Sullivan and Pipino.

Walter scooped Mulder's sleeping body into his muscular arms. He met Schatz's terrified eyes. "C'mon, Hans, you're welcome to stay at our home for as long as you like. You will be absolutely safe there, no one will touch you," Skinner murmured softly. He was relieved to see some of the terror leave the pretty immortal's eyes.

***

Winter Palace  
St. Petersburg, Russia  
Thursday, September 2  
10:00 a.m.

Marat Fyodorov stood waiting for the Tsar to comment on the report he handed him. He watched as the corners of the Cossack's mouth turned up in a smile.

"This is excellent, Fyodorov!"

"Tsar, it is important that your lover does not know that this information comes from you," the small man advised.

"Why? Fox would be very appreciative if he knew," the Tsar reasoned.

"He wouldn't be appreciative enough to return to you. However, if he found out that you selflessly sent this information without expecting anything from him, he will start to trust you and will return to you willingly when the time is right."

"Very well, Fyodorov, we will continue to do it your way, but I expect results come February!" Slava handed the little man the documents.

Marat Fyodorov tucked the papers and photos under his arm. One photograph was visible. It was of Senator Milford Mooney and Reverend Xsavior having dinner at the Senator's Washington D.C. home.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 19  
Frightening Changes

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, September 2  
8:00 p.m.

As Mulder slowly drifted toward consciousness, he became aware of a small body resting on his chest and a little hand tugging at his nose. There was another small body next to his head and tiny fingers poking into his ear.

Hope was babbling, "Babababa." She pulled harder on her daddy's nose.

"Mouse, I don't think you'll be able to get it off." Krycek snickered softly. He was sitting on the bed watching the two babies play with their daddy's sleeping body.

"Ouch. Alex, you need to clip Hope's fingernails," Mulder complained, opening his eyes, he stared lovingly at his two little girls' faces mere inches from his own. He wrapped his arms around the two small babies hugging them. Both made happy squealing noises, "eeee! a-gaa!" that their daddy was awake.

Skinner came into the room with bottles for the babies, passing one to Krycek. He smiled, seeing Mulder was finally awake. "How are you feeling, Fox?" The A.D. picked up his baby girl and nestled her in his strong arms.

"Fine, Walter," he spoke softly, still drowsy.

Krycek grinned, scooping Faith into his arms. "Come here, cutie, it's your bedtime. Fox, it's a good thing you're rested, we're planning on wearing you out tonight." He cradled his daughter, feeding her the bottle. Both men were too preoccupied with the babies, so they didn't notice the look of dread cross Mulder's face as he remembered his body's frightening changes.

Mulder felt self-conscious and exposed when he realized he was naked underneath the covers. "I'm still a little tired." He was extremely worried that his lovers would accidentally discover his body's recent change.

"Fox, are you feeling okay?" Krycek gave him a concern look.

"Just tired," Mulder replied softly, climbing out of bed, he padded naked toward the bathroom. "Would it be too much to ask that next time you have to put me to bed that you at least leave my boxers on me?" he grumbled.

"Why? You've always slept in the nude," Skinner questioned. Carrying Hope into the nursery, he laid her in the crib then wandered into the bathroom and waited for Mulder to finish relieving himself.

"I used to sleep in my sweats and T-shirt before I became your lover," Mulder informed him, washing his hands then removing his toothbrush from the holder.

"Okay, next time you fall asleep after healing one of us, we'll leave your boxers on," Skinner stated brusquely.

"Thanks," the agent mumbled, brushing his teeth. He looked in the mirror at Krycek who had strolled into the bathroom shrugging out of his clothing. The younger man threw the dirty clothes into the overflowing hamper.

"Whose turn is it to do the laundry?" Krycek asked as he walked over to the bathtub and started it filling.

"Mine," Mulder sighed.

Krycek came over to him, caressing a hand down Mulder's long spine. "Fox, you need to relax more . . . I'll do the laundry."

"Alex, we share equally in the household chores . . . I intend to continue to carry my own weight around here."

"Fox, we aren't sharing equally in the household chores now . . . you're doing way too much. Alex and I are able to do things in a fraction of the time it takes you just by using our powers," Skinner argued.

He took Mulder's arm turning him to face him. Skinner took a long look at his lover before meeting Mulder's eyes. "Look at you! Fox, you're exhausted, and it isn't from this recent healing. You've been this way for the past month, you're even losing weight!" Removing his clothes, he took his glasses off placing them on the counter.

"I'm fine . . ."

Krycek placed his hand over Mulder's mouth, interrupting him. "No, you're not fine, you're wearing yourself out . . . Walter and I are going to take over some of your chores. C'mon, into the bathtub with you," Krycek murmured.

"So, you're planning on spoiling me?" Mulder asked angrily, stepping into the steaming water of the large whirlpool tub.

Skinner stepped in next to him, lowering his large frame down he hissed as his bare ass made contact with the hot water. He reached for Mulder's hand and pulled him down onto his lap. Krycek grabbed a bottle of bath gel and a washcloth from the cabinet. He climbed into the tub and sat opposite his two lovers.

"We're going to spoil the hell out of you," Skinner growled.

Skinner nipped Mulder's earlobe then slowly worked his way down as his hand pinched the younger man's nipples. Mulder moaned, arching back against the larger man's chest while keeping one hand over his navel.

Krycek knelt between Mulder and Skinner's legs soaping up the agent's body. He pulled Mulder's long legs up on his lap and ran the soapy cloth up to his groin. Krycek brought the cloth down between his lover's parted thighs and gently washed his scrotum, squeezing gently. Mulder closed his eyes and rested his head on Skinner's shoulder as he pushed up into Krycek's hand when the washcloth circled his penis.

"Do you like that, lover?" Krycek purred, running the cloth over the agent's inner thighs.

"Oh yeah, it'd be perfect if you weren't using strawberry scented soap," Mulder complained mildly, then opened his eyes as the scent of vanilla filled his senses.

Krycek looked equally surprised, the bath gel had changed to vanilla scented. Skinner took the bottle from him and sniffed it. "Impressive, Alex, matter manipulation, we'll have to see what else you can do tomorrow," the A.D. replied, astonished. Skinner ran his hands over Mulder's body, stopping when the agent's hand blocked him from touching his belly.

Mulder turned around quickly and kissed the older man's mouth, reaching down he grasped Skinner's throbbing cock, stroking it. "I want to feel you in me . . . not here . . . bed," the agent stammered.

"Hey, Fox, we've only just started . . . the water is still hot," Krycek complained as Mulder climbed out of the tub.

Krycek and Skinner exchanged puzzled looks as Mulder quickly toweled himself dry. They lustfully watched his firm, round ass as he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Shall we join him?"

"What do you think?"

Both men quickly climbed out of the bathtub. Krycek grabbed a towel and started drying himself, his erection was painfully hard against his belly. "I can't remember the last time Fox had me this aroused from his presence alone. Did you remember to give him the anti-pheromone shot?"

"I gave it to him this morning . . . maybe there's something wrong with this batch," Skinner replied, also extremely aroused.

Mulder pulled down the covers on the bed. Lying on his stomach in the center, he spread his legs seductively.

Skinner and Krycek padded into the bedroom, stopping to admire their lover's *come fuck me* position. "Nice view, do you want to take him first or shall I?" Krycek leered.

"I'll take his ass and you can have his mouth," Skinner replied huskily.

"That works for me," Krycek replied, climbing on the head of the bed and scooting in front of Mulder. "Suck me, lover," he murmured, offering his cock to the agent.

Mulder raised himself to his knees and lowered his mouth to Krycek's cock, licking around the thick velvet head, savoring the creamy pre-cum leaking from the slit. Mulder felt Skinner pull his legs further apart as he moved between them, the warm weight of the older man settling across his back. The A.D.'s teeth raked across his shoulder to the side of his throat.

"Continue sucking him, Fox, I want to watch as you take him all the way in," Skinner murmured breathlessly. His hands caressed the agent's shoulders and arms; his cock was nestled between Mulder's buttocks.

Mulder returned his attention to Krycek's cock, taking him in part way then pulling out, he ran his tongue over the throbbing vein on the underside of the large organ. Krycek moaned, losing control he laced his fingers through Mulder's hair holding his head steady and thrust into his hot mouth. Mulder controlled the impulse to gag, relaxing his throat muscles, he took all of the younger man.

Krycek set a brutal rhythm thrusting his cock in and out hard. He writhed as the muscles in the older man's throat bore down on him.

Mulder was slightly hurt at being used this way, but he understood the affect he sometimes had on his lovers, especially after a couple of days of abstinence. However, lately his lovers seemed to be forgetting his needs more, and more. He would have cried out if he could, when Skinner's teeth nipped the side of his throat a bit too hard. It hurt just enough to bring tears to his eyes. He felt the older man ease off his back, and his ass cheeks being spread as Skinner pushed a lubed finger into him. As fast as the first finger entered him, a second finger quickly joined it, pushing roughly into him.

*Walter, please, it hurts,* Mulder shouted telepathically. His lips and teeth were beginning to feel sore from Krycek's merciless thrusting.

"It's only two fingers," Skinner responded, distantly.

*I know, but it's been two days.* Mulder sighed, when would his lovers remember that his body healed if he went longer than twenty-four hours without sex? He felt Krycek stiffen, then the hot liquid gushed out, hitting the back of his throat. Mulder swallowed fast until the flow stopped, he sucked and licked the younger man's cock clean.

Krycek had his head thrown back, groaning as he emptied his passion into his lover. "Oh god, Fox . . . I love you so fucking much," he blurted out. As he orgasm subsided he withdrew his penis and bent down. Lifting Mulder's face, he kissed him passionately, enjoying the taste of himself on his lover's tongue.

Mulder gasped into Krycek's mouth as Skinner pushed slowly into him. To Mulder's relief, the older man was extremely gentle as he buried himself to the hilt in his ass.

Skinner eased back, staring lovingly at Mulder. He always enjoyed the view of his cock vanishing between those two ivory buttocks. Unable to hold back any longer, he started thrusting in and out of his lover's body. Mulder's moans of passion encouraged him to increase the speed and force of their love making.

Skinner wrapped an arm around Mulder, holding him against his chest as his other hand found the agent's swollen cock; he stroked it in time with his thrusts. Sweat dripped down his back and neck, the skin making contact with Mulder's back was hot and slick. Skinner pumped harder on his lover's cock speeding him to orgasm, before himself, relishing the sensation of the creamy, white cum shooting out of his lover. His perfect body writhing beneath him. The A.D. cried out as his orgasm ripped through him pumping his seed into his lover's hot depths.

Both men collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Skinner recovered enough to pull out of Mulder's body, rolling off him.

He smiled softly at Krycek as the younger man pulled the covers over their sated bodies.

Mulder turned his head to share a deep kiss with Skinner, but stayed lying on his stomach, even when his lover tried to roll him on his side. He allowed exhaustion to pull him into sleep again.

Krycek smoothed a hand down Mulder's back resting it on his ass. "What do you think is wrong with him, Walter?" he asked tiredly.

"I wish I knew, Alex," Skinner replied, spooning around Mulder's body, he soon joined him in sleep.

***

Skinner sleepily wandered into the bathroom searching for Mulder. His lover stood naked in front of the full-length mirror lost in thought. The A.D. walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the warm, lanky body, resting his chin on Mulder's shoulder. "What's wrong, Fox?"

Mulder placed his hands over Skinner's, leaning back against his muscular chest. "We haven't been able to find a way to stop the government from locking Justin, Joe, and myself inside that new facility. Walter, we have less than two weeks left to be together . . . I . . . I don't want to leave you," he sighed softly, tears running down his cheeks.

"Ssh, it's going to be all right, Fox. I've already arranged for us to leave the country. We've had secret offers of asylum from several different nations. I didn't want to mention it before, because I still had hopes that we'd be able to convince our government not proceed with this outrage," Skinner sighed, hugging Mulder tighter.

A sleepy Krycek walked into the bathroom. "Hey, what's going on?" He yawned, walking over to them.

"I'm explaining our plans for fleeing the country to Fox," Skinner replied.

"Walter, we agreed not to mention it until we were ready to leave," Krycek replied, glaring at his half-brother.

Mulder stared aghast at Krycek. "Oh, thanks a lot! I'm an equal member of this family . . . and I don't appreciate being kept in the dark!" He shrugged off Skinner's comforting hands.

Skinner pulled him back into his arms, holding him firmly against his chest. "Fox, we're all being monitored by the NSA's clairvoyants! I know you're good at shielding your thoughts, but I didn't want to take a chance that they might be better!" The A.D. tightened his hold on his lover's squirming body; he wanted Mulder to listen to him and not storm off in a rage. "I'm sorry, but we've only discussed this among us sorcerers."

"You mean Rory, Kazuo, Gabriel, and Tony know?" he asked, irritated.

"Yes, they all know," Skinner replied softly.

"I'm as good at concealing my thoughts as they are!" Mulder huffed, realizing that it was pointless to argue with his lovers, they could be extremely stubborn. He gave up temporarily, but did not intend to forget their lack of trust in him. "Are they coming with us?"

"Yes. We agreed that it would be in every ones best interests to remain together. I hadn't accounted for Hans being with us at the time, but I've made arrangements for him to come too if he wants." When Mulder relaxed in Skinner's arms the larger man loosened his hold. "Fox, don't be angry with us for not telling you up front."

"Walter, Alex, I'm hurt that you didn't involve me in the decision . . . I'll accept your reasons . . . but it still doesn't make it right. Next time you better include me or else we're through!" he snapped. "Can you at least tell me what country we're fleeing to?"

"England, it was the only country that still had a strong enough defense. They'd be able to offer us major protection in case the U.S. tries to get you and the others back by force," Krycek replied.

"What does England get in return for us living there?" Mulder asked, as he walked over to the shower. Turning on the water, he stepped in.

"It wasn't a very big demand, they want us to continue having children together. Besides, I've always wanted a large family," Skinner replied. He stepped into the shower and picked up a washcloth, squeezing some shower gel on it, he started washing Mulder's back.

The three men showered in silence for several minutes, taking turns washing a nights worth of passion from each other's bodies. Mulder decided it was the best time to tell them his latest problem.

"I need a lift to the hospital this morning. I've made an appointment with Doctor Harris to run some tests on me," Mulder blurted out.

Krycek's hand stilled from soaping Mulder's chest. "Tests? What's wrong, Fox?" he asked, worried. He had been concerned about his lover's recent weight loss.

"Can we talk about this after I see Doctor Harris?" Mulder blushed, lowering his eyes to the shower floor.

Skinner turned off the water. "Fox, does this have anything to do with you not allowing us to touch you on your stomach last night?" Skinner asked. At Mulder's baffled look, he added. "You thought I wouldn't notice how you protected that area of your body?"

Mulder chewed his lower lip. "Walter, remember that myth about immortals turning into females during the full moon?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with your medical problem?"

"I think that I might be turning into a hermaphrodite," Mulder blushed even redder.

"Fox, that's ridiculous! If you were turning into a hermaphrodite, don't you think Alex and I would have noticed? After all, we know your body even better than you do," Skinner replied, chuckling at the absurdness of Mulder's belief.

Mulder brought his hand to his belly and pushed a finger into his bellybutton. Both of his lovers gasped in surprise as it went into his body.

Krycek knelt down and studied his lover's navel as Mulder pulled his finger free. It closed up, looking perfectly normal. Krycek felt an instant wave of arousal course through his body, thickening his penis. "Does it hurt?"

"No . . . um . . . actually it feels very pleasurable. That's what has me worried," Mulder shuddered, unable to stop his own erection from forming.

"You think that this is . . . ?" Skinner asked, stunned, backing up and not touching Mulder.

"That's why I'm going to see Doctor Harris to find out." Mulder noticed the look of abhorrence on Skinner's face. "Walter, are you repulsed by me?" he murmured sadly.

Skinner gulped, and tried to recover. "No, I'm just shocked."

"Fox, I'll take you to see Doctor Harris this morning," Krycek replied huskily. He looked lovingly up at Mulder from where he knelt as he caressed his lover's flat belly. He wasn't sure why his body found Mulder's change arousing.

"We'll both take you, Fox." Skinner stepped forward and hugged him, then turned back on the water. He found his close contact with Mulder was sending a fire of hot lust to his groin. Maybe his lover's change might turn out to be a good thing.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, September 3  
6:30 a.m.

Hans Schatz waited nervously for Mulder to come out of his room for breakfast. The young immortal was hungry and he was getting his courage up to search for something to eat. He sat at the kitchen counter afraid to touch anything; he was unfamiliar with most of the appliances. Even before the virus Schatz never had to cook, his family's servants did everything for him. After the virus, civil war broke out and n'thrals took over his country and he became the personal property of the fieriest n'thral warlord. His remaining family had all been killed trying to protect him. The warlord treated him with reverence most of the time except for when he went into a sexual frenzy. Which only occurred when they were apart longer than a couple of days. Schatz felt a sense of remorse for the men who guarded him, knowing the n'thral warlord would have held them responsible for his escape. He had personally witnessed the brutality of the n'thral when dealing with his enemies.

Schatz shuddered and pulled his thoughts back to the present. He was comforted by the presence of the other immortals in the mansion, but he didn't feel safe or protected by them as he did with Mulder. He was afraid of all of the sorcerers that he had met since coming here two evenings ago. Schatz figured it was only a matter of time before one of them demanded sex from him.

Gabriel Hunter stood silently in the kitchen doorway, admiring the beautiful blonde immortal. He studied the long, slender, graceful figure, sitting nervously on the tall kitchen stool. His heart went out to the younger man as he noticed the slight, fearful, trembling of his body. Hunter was filled with longing; it had been years since he had felt romantically attracted to anyone.

The other immortals were extremely desirable, but they hadn't touched his heart the way this young man had.

"Hans, you're up early," Gabriel Hunter smiled warmly, coming into the kitchen. He noticed the fear in the younger man's cerulean blue eyes. He quickly walked over to the coffee maker and started making coffee, deciding that a normal routine might calm Schatz. "Hans, you have nothing to be afraid of . . . no one will harm you here," he soothed.

Schatz didn't trust the handsome, blonde sorcerer. Gabriel Hunter's sightless blue eyes scared him most of all; they seemed to look right into his soul. He thought it might be safer to wait up in his room, he was about to escape when his savior walked into the kitchen. "Mulder!" he smiled, relieved. Hopping off the stool, he embraced the older man.

Mulder returned the hug, bemused by the adoration and relief he saw on the young immortal's face. "Good morning, Hans, have you had breakfast yet?"

"No," Hans sighed. "If you teach me how I'll make breakfast for you tomorrow," he grinned, clutching Mulder's hand.

"I don't have time today, Hans, I have an appointment at the hospital," Mulder replied softly, caressing the side of the young blonde immortal's face, trying to ease the disappointment his words brought.

"I can teach you, Hans," Hunter offered gently.

Schatz ignored the older sorcerer, looking only at Mulder. "Please, take me with you. I don't want to be here alone, Mulder," he begged.

"Hans, you're not alone. Gabriel's here, and so are Rory, Shinji, Joe, Tony, and Justin." Mulder knew the younger man had been extremely traumatized by months of abuse and forced captivity, it would take a while for him to start trusting the others. However, Mulder was determined not coddle Schatz too much. Maybe just a little, though, it felt good having someone look toward him for protection for once.

"Mulder, please . . . I don't feel safe with them," he whined.

Mulder sighed, looking pleadingly over Schatz's shoulder at Hunter. The older agent had taken out bread, eggs, and a frying pan. "Hans, lets discuss this after breakfast. Gabriel is making French toast for us," the agent smiled reassuringly. Sitting at the counter, he hoped that Schatz would become comfortable around Hunter. The Argentinean sat next to him and watched the sorcerer closely as he prepared the French toast.

"Good morning," Skinner greeted as he entered the kitchen carrying Hope. Krycek followed with Faith in a snugli™ strapped to his chest. Krycek got himself a mug of coffee and noticed that Mulder didn't have any coffee yet. He pulled two mugs off the rack and placed them in front of his lover and Schatz. "Hans, how do you like your coffee?"

"Ah, with cream and sugar," Schatz murmured timidly, watching as Krycek retrieved cream from the refrigerator, placing it and a sugar bowl in front of him. "Thank you, Alex," he replied.

Skinner placed Hope in the highchair buckling her in and snapping a bib around her neck. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a package of instant barley cereal, which he emptied into her baby bowl and added formula to it.

Schatz's trepidation started to subside when the sorcerers didn't leer at him and did not attempt to touch him. He relaxed adding cream and sugar to the mug of coffee Krycek had poured for him. Schatz smiled at Takeda when the young Japanese immortal strolled into the kitchen. He noted that Takeda carried himself with confidence and showed no fear of the other men in the room.

"Good morning, guys," Takeda greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Shin," the others murmured.

Takeda walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice, grabbing a glass, he walked over to the counter and sat next to Schatz. He poured the juice then set the pitcher aside. MacIver stepped into the kitchen, whistling happily, he walked behind Takeda hugging him. He kissed the side of the younger man's neck then sat next to Takeda and snatched his glass of juice drinking half of it.

"Hey! It's your turn to make the next pitcher of juice, old man," Takeda teased. He knew how much their age difference irritated his forty-two year old lover.

"Hey, I'm not the oldest man in this family, Walter and Gabriel are both older than me," MacIver quipped good-naturedly.

Hunter placed a plate piled high with steaming French toast in front of Schatz, next to it he placed a jug of maple syrup and a tub of butter. "Yes, Rory, but Walter and I don't look anywhere near our age," Hunter replied with a smirk.

"Thank you," Schatz murmured shyly, quickly spreading butter and pouring syrup over of the French toast.

Hunter gave him a friendly smile. "You're welcome, Hans."

Schatz was hungry; he only had dinner yesterday. He had been too afraid to leave his room, since Mulder was still sleeping off the effects of healing Krycek the previous afternoon. Schatz had stayed all day in the guestroom located in the far back corner of the mansion it was next to a door that led to the unused west wing.

Shinji Takeda had come upstairs accompanied by Joseph Shadow Hawk yesterday, and they had tried to talk him into coming down for dinner. He had asked about Mulder and when he found out the older man was still asleep, he told the two immortals that he wasn't hungry. After they had left, much to his surprise, a bowl of beef stew and crusty bread appeared on the small table in front of the fireplace.

Mulder sipped his coffee and smiled as the young man hungrily wolfed down his breakfast. The agent wasn't hungry himself, although he had eaten nothing for over a day. Anxiety over his physical condition had taken away his appetite.

"Ah, French toast, my favorite, Gabriel, you're a saint!" Justin Cody Blaise announced loudly, stepping into the noisy kitchen. Hope was babbling and cooing, hitting the highchair tray with a rattle, and Faith was making gleeful squealing noises as her daddy bounced her up and down.

"How, many slices do you want, Justin?" Hunter asked as he placed plates with French toast in front of Mulder and Shinji. Mulder passed his plate down to MacIver, the Scotsman looked at him questioningly. Mulder mouthed that he wasn't hungry.

"Four slices should do me, Gabriel," Blaise replied, taking a seat at the counter next to MacIver. "Hey, Rory, what say you and me go target practicing after you return from the Procreation Center this afternoon?" he asked.

"Sure, Justin. Have you been practicing with the throwing knives like I showed you?" MacIver asked, not noticing the annoyed look Takeda threw him.

"Yep, I have it down to a tee," the beautiful redhead stated smugly.

A half-hour later, Joseph Shadow Hawk came strolling into the kitchen. Hunter put his fork down and started to rise, in order to fix Hawk's breakfast. "Gabriel, that's not necessary, sit, finish eating! After all, I'm late." Hawk turned to Schatz, explaining. "Hans, that's one of the rules of the house. If you're late for a meal . . . you're on your own. Also, we take turns with the cooking."

Schatz looked at him uneasily. "I don't know how to cook," he confessed.

"Neither does Rory, even after a month of cooking lessons," Krycek laughed.

"Yeah, we usually get cold cereal for breakfast and takeout for dinner when it's his week to cook," Hunter joked, turning serious at the troubled look on Schatz's face. "Don't worry about it, Hans, I'll teach you."

Schatz timidly lowered his eyes; he wasn't sure what to make of this man.

Shinji Takeda watched as Blaise rinsed his plate and placed it in the dishwasher. When the Texan headed for the elevator the Japanese immortal quickly followed him, making it into the elevator before the doors closed.

"Justin, I want a word with you!" he spoke harshly, not keeping the anger from his voice.

"Is something bothering you, Shin?" Blaise asked, stepping off the elevator on the lower level.

"Keep your hands off Rory, he's mine! How dare you try to steal him from me! You can't have him! If you continue to try, I'll . . ." Takeda stopped, when he noticed that Blaise had doubled over laughing.

"Damn you! This isn't funny!" Takeda advanced angrily on the other immortal, striking out at Blaise, he quickly found himself held immobile in the larger man's steel grip.

"Yes, it is -- very funny!" Blaise chuckled, tightening his hold on the struggling body -- ten years as a Texas Ranger had taught him how to restrain a criminal. "I'm not romantically interested in Rory, even if I were I wouldn't stand a chance! He's in love with you, Shin. If you weren't so wrapped up in your own little world you might have noticed. Besides, Joe and I are lovers . . . everyone else in the family knows that, just ask them."

"You're not trying to steal Rory away from me?" Takeda asked, not believing the older man's assurances. He was sure he would have noticed if Justin and Joe were lovers.

"No. But, I'm happy to see that you're willing to fight for him, it has improved my opinion of you because he's worth fighting for." Blaise let Takeda go. "To be perfectly honest with you, Shinji, I haven't liked the way that you've been treating him."

"It's really none of your business how I've been treating Rory. He knows that I love him," Takeda hissed, rubbing his wrists.

"I think it is; Rory is my friend and I don't like seeing him hurt. Shin, if you really loved him you never would have taken another lover. I love Joe and I would never cheat on him or expect him to share me with another man."

"Justin, you have no idea what you're talking about. It's not that simple . . . I didn't expect to fall in love with Kazuo," Takada sighed, sitting on a bench outside the exercise room.

"Shin, you could have let him go . . . but you were thinking of your own needs. You didn't even stop to think about what you were doing to Rory."

"What about Kazuo? Do you realize what effect making love to us has on other men? Look at Mulder . . . he has two lovers, and the Tsar of Russia is pursuing him, he sends Mulder presents for his daughters," the Japanese immortal argued.

"Kazuo volunteered, he should have realized what he was getting himself into, and Mulder has a flair for getting himself into trouble. I'm only surprised that Walter and Alex haven't locked him up in a tower and thrown away the key," he joked.

"That's not funny! It's easy for you to joke! You've never been held a prisoner and raped by other men," Takeda snapped. "You have no idea what it's like to be totally dependent on your lover for protection and security."

"I'm sorry, Shin, you're right. You and Mulder have gone through a lot. I shouldn't have made that comment it wasn't funny. I do know what it's like to be dependent on others for my protection, but I didn't have to sleep with them to get it."

Takeda paled, his body tensed with anger and irritation at the older man's attitude. He didn't choose to become addicted to having sex with a sorcerer it was forced upon him by the consortium. "You can't judge me! You've never suffered the withdrawal pains from not having sex! Until you do, you won't understand! Justin, what do you expect me to do? Tell Kazuo to leave, that I don't want to see him any longer?"

"No, Shin," he sighed, realizing he might have been a little insensitive. "It's far too late for that now. Besides, I like Kazuo, and I don't want to see him hurt either. I only wish you could try placing yourself in Rory's or Kazuo's shoes occasionally."

Takeda smiled weakly, still angry, but seeing some logic in Blaise's suggestion. "You think I've really screwed everything up don't you?"

"Shin, you're still young and entitled to a few mistakes. When you're my age I'll expect a hell of a lot more from you," Blaise quipped.

"So, I have fifteen more years that I can fuck up?" Takeda smirked. His irritation over Blaise's sharp criticism was tempered by the knowledge that the Texan might be telling him the truth about his relationship with Hawk. Takeda was determined to find out later by asking Hawk if they really were lovers. "Then again, Justin, seeing that we are never going to age, which means I'll never physically reach your age, so I can continue screwing up."

"Don't push it." The Texan grinned back. "C'mon, let's work off breakfast." Blaise opened the door to the exercise room and allowed Takeda to proceed him in.

"Justin, can you teach me that hold you used on me? I want to try it on Rory tonight." Takeda grinned saucily over his shoulder at the Texan.

***

"Agent Hunter, Alex and I are taking Fox to his doctor's appointment this morning. I need you and Joe to watch the babies for us while we're gone," Skinner instructed.

"Yes, sir," Hunter replied, looking questioningly over at Mulder. He sensed there was something deeply troubling his friend lately, he hadn't even eaten breakfast.

Schatz turned to Mulder, giving him an anguished look. "Mulder, please?"

"Okay, Hans, you can come with us. Besides, Doctor Harris needs to give you a physical, might as well kill two birds with one stone," Mulder smiled reassuringly.

"A physical?" The young man was nervous at the thought of being touched and probed. Maybe accompanying Mulder wasn't such a good idea. "You won't let him hurt me, Mulder?"

"Hans, Doctor Harris is a very gentle man, he would never harm one of his patients."

"Fox, now that you're awake, I would like to take Hans' statement before we go to see Dr. Harris," Skinner commented. He was carrying Hope, who had her hand wrapped around his tie putting it in her mouth.

"Sure, Walter, you want to go into your office?" Mulder stood, reaching out to loosen Hope's hand from Skinner's tie.

MacIver looked on amused. "I can watch the lass for you, Walter," he informed them.

"Thanks, Rory," Skinner replied, passing him the baby.

"Alex, do you want me to take Faith?" Hunter walked over to the younger agent.

"Sure, Gabriel." He loosened to straps to the snugli™ and gently handed Faith to the older man then followed Skinner, Mulder, and Schatz out of the kitchen.

Once in the office, Skinner arranged the chairs to face each other. "Have a seat, Hans, we need to get some information from you," he stated.

"Yes, sir," Schatz said, taking the seat next to Mulder.

Knowing Hans was afraid of him and Alex, Skinner decided to allow Mulder to do the questioning. "Fox, go ahead," Skinner said, sitting on the other side of him.

"Hans, I want you to start by telling us how you fell into the cult's hands," Mulder murmured softly.

"I fled Argentina with some friends. My friend Gomez was a pilot with a small airplane there was enough room for four passengers. Gomez had heard of a church in Miami that was helping illegal refugees get settled. So he flew us to Miami and we landed in a field outside the city. We found the church and were treated extremely well. After two days, Reverend Xsavior showed up and he . . . he forcefully separated me from my friends. I haven't seen them since," Schatz informed them sadly.

"Hans, how long have you been at Xsavior's estate?"

"I think it was about four months."

Krycek retrieved a file from Skinner's desk and handed it to Mulder. The agent pulled several photos out of the file, selecting only the driver's license photos of the victims. "Hans, I want you to look at some photos and tell me if you recognize the men in them." Mulder passed the photos to the younger man.

Hans studied the photos Mulder had handed him. "All of these men were forced to have sex with me," his voice quivered.

Mulder placed a comforting hand on his arm, taking the photos back. "It's going to be all right, Hans, you're safe here. Do you know what happened to those men?"

"No, I never saw them again," he murmured.

Krycek interrupted. "Hans, Reverend Xsavior mentioned that you were able to overcome the withdrawal symptoms caused by having sex with these men . . . can you tell us about that?"

Puzzled, Hans looked at him then remembered the severe pain he suffered, and assumed that was what Krycek was talking about. "Oh, I wasn't sure what caused the pain. I suffered horribly for at least three weeks . . . at the time it seemed like forever, but one of my guards told me how long it was. It started again after each ceremony where I was raped."

Mulder shuddered, recalling the few times he had experienced the withdrawal pains. It was incomprehensible for him to imagine going through three weeks of such pain, then being force to experience it over, and over, again. "Hans, you felt fine after the three weeks?"

"Yes, for about a week, then they'd have another ceremony and I went through the pain again."

Mulder felt a sense of elation, knowing he could overcome the withdrawal pain and he wasn't totally dependent on his lovers. He started to feel equal to his lovers, something he hadn't felt since suffering the first pangs of withdrawal and realizing his whole life depended on them.

Skinner and Krycek exchanged looks, neither one realized they were having almost the exact same thoughts. They secretly had enjoyed the fact that Mulder was physically dependent on them and now that he no longer was, they felt insecurity and dread at the prospect that he could leave them one day. However, they were also relieved that Mulder would be able to survive on his own if anything ever happened to them.

Skinner glanced at his watch. "Fox, I think we'd better head for the hospital if we want to make your nine o'clock appointment."

***

Procreation Center  
Friday, September 3  
11:00 a.m.

"Shinji, why are we here? You've never shown an interest in your babies before . . . what gives?" MacIver asked, walking next to his young lover as they strolled around fifty growth cylinders. Each cylinder contained a small fetus. Takeda stopped at a cylinder with the number eight on it; he stood silently studying the palm-sized fetus inside.

At Takeda's silence, MacIver did something he had never done before he reached out with his mind he read Takeda's thoughts. He saw the discussion Takeda had with Sawada before the major left on his mission two days ago. So, the whore-bastard went behind Shinji's back and requested to have one of their daughters to raise.

Briefly, possibilities of how to use this information to put a permanent wedge between the major and his lover flashed through the Scotsman's mind. MacIver studied the sadness on his lover's beautiful face, sighing, he couldn't hurt Shinji that way. His lover had been extremely sad lately and it wouldn't be fair to use this little innocent baby to get back at Sawada.

"Shin, she's your child . . . she's welcome in our family," MacIver murmured softly.

"He didn't ask me first, Rory," Takeda whined, not questioning how MacIver knew that this child was going to be a part of their family.

Takeda stopped, recalling what Mulder and Blaise had both said to him about his lovers having needs too, and standing in their shoes. Sawada wanted this baby, why should he stand in the way of his lover's happiness? MacIver had never denied him anything he gave and gave, never asking for anything in return. Takeda realized that he hadn't done anything for either of his lovers. Now here was MacIver unselfishly accepting another man's child into their household -- into their life.

Takeda couldn't help the tears that slipped down his cheeks as he realized how truly selfish he had been.

MacIver totally misread the meaning behind his tears. "Shin, love, do you want me to have a talk with Sawada?" he asked, clenching his jaw, hating the major even more for hurting Shinji.

"Rory, you don't understand, I want Kazuo to keep this baby. I'm crying because he isn't here and I can't tell him how selfish I've been."

"Oh." The Scotsman turned away, hurt, not looking at Takeda.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Takeda came over and wrapped his arms around his Scottish lover's waist. "I love you," he purred.

"Shin, I love you, too . . . there is nothing wrong." MacIver pulled the young immortal into his arms, kissing him deeply. How could he tell him that he'd wanted a child of their own, but never brought it up knowing how Shinji felt on the matter? He hated the major even more for stealing another part of his life with Shinji. "C'mon, say goodbye to your daughter and let's get down to the lab so you can earn your keep," the Scotsman murmured sadly.

"Thanks, Rory. I think that I might have discovered a new aspect of the immortal's procreating abilities," Takeda informed him as they left the room.

"And that would be what, love?"

"I'll show you in the lab."

***

D.C. General Hospital  
Friday, September 3  
2:30 p.m.

The four men waited in Doctor Harris' office. Schatz sat staring sadly out the window. He hadn't expected some of the tests that the doctor ran on him. When the elderly doctor pushed his finger through his bellybutton, he panicked, if Mulder hadn't been there holding his hand, he would have fled.

"Hans, it's going to be all right. Doctor Harris has finished testing us and we'll be going home soon," Mulder soothed. Kneeling beside the young man's chair, he tenderly held Schatz's hand. Deep down Mulder didn't feel that it was going to be all right, he was scared to death, but he didn't want to worry the younger man.

They had been at the hospital since 9:30 that morning. Krycek sat through all of Mulder's tests. Although Mulder didn't want either of his lovers in the examination room, they argued that it was their right to be there to comfort him. They finally agreed that Krycek could stay while Skinner waited outside with Schatz. Afterwards, Mulder sat through all of Schatz's tests.

Doctor Harris walked into the office carrying two large envelopes. He stepped over to a light box turning it on. "Mulder, you're not turning into a hermaphrodite," he stated, clipping the x-rays onto the box. "However, you and Hans have developed a new organ that is totally different from anything I've ever seen before."

Mulder, Skinner, Krycek, and Schatz all gathered around the light box, studying the x-rays of Mulder and Schatz's stomach regions.

"Doctor, what's the function of this organ?" Skinner asked, noting the long canal that connected Mulder's bellybutton to a pear shaped organ that displaced other organs.

"I haven't determined what the function is, we need to run further tests. I did discover, when the entrance is stimulated the organ excretes an enzyme that is high in nutrients, there's also some other substances that we haven't identified yet." Doctor Harris held up a vial of pink milky liquid that he had extracted from inside Mulder's mysterious organ. "We also became aware of the extremely arousing scent that was giving off. Isn't that right, Alex?"

Krycek had been uncomfortably erect for the past two hours. In all of that time, his erection had remained painfully hard. "Can we cut to the chase, Doc?" he growled, short-tempered.

Doctor Harris smirked at his discomfort. "It makes me believe that this organ could possibly be some sort of womb, but it is totally alien compared to a human female's."

Mulder turned white and sat quickly. "Doctor, you just said I wasn't turning into a hermaphrodite?"

"You're not, Mulder. You'd need to be able to become pregnant, which you're not capable of. I haven't been able to discover any sort of ovaries within this organ. It's possible that an implanted embryo might grow inside of you, but that isn't necessary or practical. Since we have the growth cylinders, they make this organ totally useless, if that is really its function."

Schatz walked over and sat glumly in the corner, he didn't like this conversation. He had had enough change in the past eighteen months.

Krycek sat next to Mulder taking his hand. "Fox, nothing has changed you're still a man . . . a man with one new extremely hot erogenous zone." The younger man licked his lips thinking of the possibilities. He recalled the length and thickness of the tube the doctor had inserted into his lover's bellybutton to extract the enzyme.

Mulder looked at him appalled, noticing the lustful look Krycek was giving him. "Alex, don't even think about it! You're not going to fuck me there!"

"Of course not, Fox," he purred soothingly, while wondering what it would feel like; he really needed to get off bad.

"Alex, forget it. It would be just my luck to get pregnant from your sperm alone," Mulder answered harshly.

Doctor Harris looked at him sharply. "Hum, I wonder, the organ has a few unique traits that are totally alien . . . it might not be improbable. It would be worth performing some tests to see if it is a possibility."

"Fuck it! I knew it! I am turning into a hermaphrodite! Mulder exclaimed.

Skinner took in Mulder's wide-eyed look of shock. "Sam, what would these tests entail?" the A.D. asked, walking to stand next to Mulder.

"Ah, one of you would have to have intercourse with him through his . . . ah, for want of a better word navel. We'll then monitor how your sperm is affected once it's inside of him."

Mulder shot up from his chair. "Absolutely not! Doctor, find another guinea pig!" Mulder stood angrily, heading for the door.

"Fox, STOP!" Skinner ordered, holding the door shut with his powers. Mulder pulled fruitlessly at the doorknob and glared back at him. "Fox, we won't do any testing until you're ready, but we need to find out more about this organ," Skinner murmured softly.

"NO! No fucking way, Walter!"

Schatz cringed in the corner. //Would they want to test him the same way? Could Mulder protect him from these men, too?//

Skinner looked solemnly at his totally pissed off lover, knowing there was no way that he could make Mulder see reason. Still, he was determined to find out if it was a possibility for his beautiful lover to become impregnated by only their sperm. "Okay, fine, whatever," he muttered insincerely.

Doctor Harris sat behind his desk and pulled out an appointment book. "We'll need to test the other immortals at the estate to see if they are also developing this organ. I'll schedule them for Monday at nine o'clock in the morning."

Mulder noticed Schatz cowering in the corner. Taking a deep breath, he managed to get his temper under control and walked over to the blonde immortal. "Hans, no one is going to touch you, I promise. C'mon, we're going home now." He wrapped an arm protectively around the younger man's body, glaring at his lovers as he proceeded them out the door.

"Wait up, Fox," Krycek shouted. He looked enviously at Schatz who was wrapped protectively in Mulder's arms. *Fox, you don't suppose that Hans could ride up front with Walter on the way back?* Krycek telepathically pleaded.

*Why, Alex? So I can relieve a little pressure from your tight jeans?* Mulder grumbled. Skinner stepped into the elevator and pushed the down button.

*Fox, c'mon, just a simple blowjob. Is that asking too much? Besides, it's your fault that I'm in this condition,* Krycek accused, looking down at the hot bulge in his jeans.

*I asked you to wait outside, but did you listen?* Mulder huffed.

Skinner snorted, glad he wasn't in his brother's present condition. Being made to sit out in the waiting room during Fox's examination had at least one big benefit, but it was going to be a long drive home.

Schatz looked at the three men, by their expressions he knew they were communicating telepathically.

They exited the elevator and Mulder stopped in front of the restroom. "Alex, we'll wait for you out here," Mulder informed him.

"Couldn't you come in and hold my . . . " Krycek started to suggest.

"GO!" Mulder ordered, cutting him off.

"God, it must be that time of the month," Krycek muttered under his breath.

Overhearing his lover's insensitive remark, Mulder paled. How could Alex joke about his condition? Didn't either of his lovers realize how absolutely terrified he was?

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, September 3  
5:00 p.m.

"Okay, Rory, you win as usual," Blaise muttered, removing the clip from his gun. He placed the weapon in the metal gun case and locked it.

"Justin, when are you going to accept that I'm the superior marksman," the Scotsman drawled happily.

"Never," Blaise stated, walking up to the straw wall he removed the paper target. "By the way, did I mention that I had a run in with your boyfriend?"

"Shin? What about?" MacIver asked.

"Shinji thinks we're doing more than target practicing together. He told me to keep my hands off his man," the Texan laughed.

MacIver's face clouded over, how dare his lover interfere with his friendship with Blaise. How could Shinji be so selfish?

"Hey, Rory, what's wrong?" Blaise asked, noticing the angry look on MacIver's usually jovial face.

"Shinji . . . he should never have confronted you. I thought he trusted me," MacIver grumbled.

"Rory, it was no big deal. I thought it was rather endearing that he loves you so much, he was willing to fight for you."

"That's beside the point. I've given him everything, and he can't stand to let me have one relationship that doesn't involve him!" The Scotsman slammed the lid on his gun case. "C'mon, I could use a drink," he mumbled.

A worried look crossed Blaise's face as he followed MacIver back to the mansion. He had never seen the Scotsman angry before and he hoped that he hadn't done something to ruin Shinji and Rory's relationship.

Four hours and several whiskies later, MacIver stumbled into his and Takeda's apartment. Takeda was up in their bedroom putting away the clean laundry.

"Shin, get your butt down here!" MacIver shouted angrily.

Takeda startled at the sound of MacIver's loud voice. He looked down over the railing of their loft bedroom at his lover, standing in their living room. "Rory, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk . . . No . . . you llisten . . . I taalk!" he slurred, swaying on his feet.

Takeda climbed down the spiral staircase. "Rory, you're drunk," he admonished.

"Damn right! Shin, ho . . . how could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Ya try t' make Jus'in stop bein' ma fren!"

"Rory, I'm sorry, I was afraid that you were more than just friends with him. I love you, I didn't want to lose you!"

"You culdcome to me a . . . about . . . this . . . if ttthat's what you thought! Don't rr . . . respect me enough . . . to trust me!" MacIver plopped down on the sofa, his body shaking with anger.

"Rory, I was wrong not to trust you . . . I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I love you." He reached out to touch his lover's handsome face.

MacIver grabbed Takeda's wrist, stopping him from touching him. "No, you don't! If you did t . . .tthat be our bbaby at the Center. You don't care bout mmy needs!" He shoved the younger man away from him, causing Takeda to lose his balance and fall on the ground.

Takeda crawled on his knees back over to the Scotsman. "Rory, you never mentioned wanting a baby . . . we can discuss it if you want to? Just forgive me, please," Takeda begged, reaching out for MacIver.

MacIver turned his back to his lover. "No, not today . . . I nedtime think. Leave me alone," he growled.

Takeda shakily stood and walked away, opening the back door he stepped outside. He walked down the moonlit path, stopping, he sat under the arbor and broke into tears.

Skinner was out in the backyard, breathing in the cool nighttime air, and contemplating life when heard his sobs. "Shinji, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to him.

The distraught young man threw himself into Skinner's arms and cried against the larger man's chest. "Rory, he hates me. I don't know what to do to make him love me again!"

"Shin, Rory doesn't hate you. Tell me, what was your fight about?" he soothed, rubbing the younger man's back.

"I was jealous of his relationship with Justin . . . I tried to interfere," he sniveled, pulling away. "Walter, now I know how much it hurt Rory when I started seeing Kazuo. I never should have agreed to my government's request . . . I didn't know that I'd fall in love with him. Now I've ruined everything I had with Rory. I love him so much it hurts . . . I don't want to live without him," he sobbed, breaking into uncontrollable anguished crying.

Skinner pulled him back into his arms, rocking the younger man. "Ssh, it's going to be all right. Rory can't live without you either, he loves you, Shin," he murmured softly. A cold rain started falling. "C'mon, Shin, let's go back to the house. I'll fix you a warm toddy to drink."

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, September 3  
11:00 p.m.

Mulder kissed his daughter then tucked her into the crib next to her sleeping sister. "Princess, you be good tonight for Walter and Alex," he murmured.

Krycek sat in front of the fireplace reading and sipping a vodka. He glanced up as Mulder walked out of the nursery. "Hey, Fox, are you ready for bed?

"Yeah," Mulder replied, walking into the bathroom, he opened the linen cabinet and pulled out a blanket. He walked over to the bed and removed his pillow, then went to the secret panel, opening it. "See you in the morning," he said.

"Fox, where are you going?" Krycek rose, heading over to him.

"I'm going to sleep on the sofa in my office," Mulder replied brusquely, starting up the stairs, but Krycek grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"That you don't know is part of the problem! Let go of my arm, Alex!" he ordered, pulling free.

"Fox, c'mon, this is childish! It's Friday night . . . I had plans on spending Saturday morning in bed with you," Krycek whined, looking over at Skinner who had walked through the door.

"Alex, what's going on?"

"I don't have a clue! Fox, says he sleeping in his office tonight."

"I'm sleeping in my office for as long as it takes!" Mulder snapped.

"For as long as what takes?" Skinner growled irritated.

"Until you and Alex get a *fucking* clue! Goodnight," Mulder snarled slamming the panel closed he quickly headed up to his office. He didn't bother locking it -- if his lovers wanted to get in they could do it easily.

Sighing sadly, he walked over to the leather sofa and threw the pillow down then spread out the blanket. He grabbed the remote, flipping on the television. Kicking off his shoes he laid down. A sense of déjà vu washed over him as he shifted around to get comfortable. A tear ran down his cheek when he remembered how lonely he had been before the virus had changed his life forever. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep to the comforting sound of the television.

Mulder woke up an hour later, uncomfortable and lonely, he missed having Skinner and Krycek's body snuggling up against him.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, September 4  
10:40 a.m.

Takeda pulled the covers over his head to block out the sunlight seeping through the closed blinds; he didn't want to get out of bed -- he didn't see the point. Without his Scottish lover, his life felt empty.

He cried softly and didn't hear the bedroom open. The mattress depressed as someone sat on it, arousing him from his grief.

"Shin, love, I think we need to talk. I'm sorry I got drunk yesterday -- I shouldn't have talked to you in that state," MacIver murmured.

The Scotsman felt awful; he never wanted to cause his lover any pain. Seeing Shinji crying and huddled under the blankets tore at his heart. "Shin, please, forgive me . . . I can't remember everything that I said to you. I was such a jerk." He placed his hand on the form under the blanket.

Takeda turned and pulled down the blanket so he could see MacIver. "You weren't the jerk, Rory, I was. I treated you so poorly. I never realized how much I've been hurting you. I'm sorry, I can't blame you for hating me now," he whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, Shinji, for someone so smart you can be extremely dense at times," he smiled softly, pulling the younger man into his arms. "I can never stop loving you. You're my heart and soul -- my whole life revolves around you, lover," MacIver soothed softly.

Takeda wrapped his arms tightly around MacIver's waist and buried his face in the older man's lap crying. "Rory, I love you, too."

***

Sunday, September 5  
10:00 a.m.

The man Mulder called Cancerman glanced around his unorganized apartment searching for an ashtray, he settled for a coffee cup on the table in front of him and flicked his ashes into it. They had been forced to flee Argentina after a crazy n'thral warlord went on the rampage, killing all foreigners that he blamed for his immortal lover's disappearance. Now his son and he were stuck in an Eastern European country on the verge of a civil war. He picked up the telephone and called his Hungarian operative in the U.S. who had been assigned to keep an eye on his son and the other immortals at Foxfire Glenn Estate. The man was one of the most talented clairvoyants around.

"Mr. Bartok, I expected a report from you two weeks ago, what is the hold up?

"Sir, I've haven't been to the estate since August 7th. I just can't start going there on my own without John, they'd become suspicious," Leo Bartok replied, exasperated. He didn't like what he was forced to do in order to protect his family back in Hungary.

"I expect results! Not excuses!" the old man hissed. He opened the last report he'd received from the Hungarian spy. He looked lovingly at pictures of his granddaughters and son. "The babies would be three and four months old now . . . I want photos of them," he murmured distantly.

"They had studio photos taken of the girls . . . I might be able to get my hand on a set," Bartok replied hastily.

"Send them. If you want to see your family alive again, I'd suggest that you try harder, Mr. Bartok," the man ordered. Hanging up the telephone, he took a puff of his cigarette.

Leo Bartok sat angrily staring at the telephone in his hand. Entering the room, his lover interrupted him from his dark thoughts.

"Leo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, John. Are you ready to leave?" he asked, replacing the receiver, he stood up and walked over to his lover. Bartok kissed him and admired how immaculately groomed he was, as always. He wore a dark black suit and tie, his beard and moustache neatly trimmed.

"Yes, I really didn't know Agent Donald Anderson well. I've only met him at a few parties Mulder and his partners had given. At least he had no sons or family left," John Byers sighed, hugging his lover back. "C'mon, Leo, let's go."

***

Hoover Building  
Monday, September 6  
11:00 a.m.

Kimberly was entering the figures into the spreadsheet program when Brad from the mailroom showed up at her desk.

"Hey, Kimmy. I got a priority package for the A.D.," he informed her.

"Leave it on my desk, I'll see that he gets it when he's free," she replied, continuing to enter more data.

"No can do, Kimmy. I need his signature on this," Brad said, standing his ground.

"He's in a meeting, can't you leave it and come back later for his signature?" she asked, annoyed. It had been a tough weekend. Both her babies had gas pains, thank god for Blaise and Hawk offering to relieve their pain using their healing powers. To top it off Agent Anderson's funeral was yesterday; burying another friend had her totally depressed. She didn't want to deal with this jerk this morning.

"I can't do that, Kim. This package is suppose to be delivered directly to the A.D.," Brad argued. A man had slipped him a one hundred dollar bill to deliver it directly and he meant to do just that. However, he wasn't stupid, he did stop to have it scanned for explosives before bringing it up.

Kimberly glowered at him; she didn't like Brad the Weasel. Reaching over she buzzed the A.D.'s office. "Sir, there is an urgent package here requiring your signature."

"Send him in, Kim," Skinner growled.

Kimberly smiled sweetly when she noticed Brad cowered slightly at the tone of the A.D.'s voice. "You may go in."

Brad stepped into the office, noticing Agents Pipino and Sullivan standing at attention in front of the A.D.'s desk. He walked over and nervously handed Skinner the thick envelope, holding out the clipboard for his signature. After Skinner signed for the package, Brad quickly fled the office.

Skinner sat back in his chair, ignoring the two agents standing uncomfortably at attention, while he opened the envelope. He pulled out the documents and the accompanying photos. Leafing through them, he stopped and stared in amazement at a photo of two men, the photo had the negative clipped to it. Whoever sent this wanted to make sure that they could prove it was authentic. There were other photos with different members of Congress. Skinner passed the photo to Pipino and Sullivan.

"Damn, that's Reverend Xsavior and Senator Mooney!" Sullivan exclaimed.

To the A.D. it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He controlled the euphoria he felt, hoping this information would help win Mulder his freedom back. If he could prove their chief opponents in the house and senate was part of this murdering cult, it would force a new vote, minus these cult members.

"Agents, I'm taking you off suspension. I want you to check out this report and substantiate everything that it claims," Skinner directed, pressing the intercom. "Kim, can I see you a moment?"

"Yes, sir?" Kimberly replied, stepping into the office.

"Accompany Agents Pipino and Sullivan to the copy center. I want two copies made of this report along with the photos, send one copy to Agents Mulder and Krycek and bring me the other copy. Agents dismissed," Skinner replied gruffly.

Skinner leaned back in his chair after they left, he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been tense all weekend. Mulder had refused to sleep with either Krycek or him. Their lover was totally pissed at how he perceived they had treated him during and after his examination with Doctor Harris. Skinner knew Mulder would start experiencing withdrawal pains by tomorrow night, but he wouldn't put it pass his stubborn lover to bear the withdrawal pains the three weeks needed to be totally free. It disturbed him that he had been upset when he learned that it was possible for Mulder to become withdrawal free. He realized that it was purely selfish on his part to want Mulder totally dependent on him. So he decided that tonight would be different, he was going to put his foot down over this childish behavior, if that didn't work, he'd apologize.

***

While Sullivan was waiting for the copies he leaned up against the counter and sighed, "I was really looking forward to my two weeks of suspension."

"Speak for yourself, Jack. I cannot afford to lose two weeks of pay, I have five kids to feed," Pipino complained.

"Sorry, Vinny, I just want to be at home with Noah," Sullivan replied.

"Why don't you use some of your vacation time?" Kimberly asked.

"Because, I thought for sure the A.D. would have suspended us, we went against his direct order to wait for backup. I don't see why he doesn't assign another team of agents to this case."

"The A.D. trusts you and Vinny, Jack," Kimberly replied. "But, don't worry, I'm sure that he'll suspend you after this case."

***

Hoover Building  
Monday, September 6  
11:35 a.m.

Mulder was reviewing the latest reports on the Mohawk River killings. What started out as an investigation into the killings of three sorcerers, had turned into an investigation of the sacrificial murders of dozens of women spanning more than three decades.

He looked up from the report, glancing over to Krycek's desk where Hans Schatz sat typing on his computer. Mulder hadn't had the heart to leave Schatz at the estate after the younger man pleaded with him again to take him along. Since he only had reports and a profile to write he gave in and allowed Schatz to accompany him to work.

"Hans, are you hungry?" Mulder asked, tucking the report back into the folder.

"Yes."

"C'mon, let's go down to the cafeteria for lunch," the agent replied, standing.

"Shouldn't we wait for Alex to return?" Schatz asked, stretching.

"No, Alex is down in the lab." Mulder pulled on his suit coat and straightened his tie. He looked over at Schatz, he had loaned the younger man one of his suits -- they were exactly the same size.

"Hi, Mulder. How about having lunch with me?" Scully asked, stepping into the office. She stopped looking over at the young immortal standing next to her former partner. She had heard rumors about him, but this was the first time she laid eyes on him.

"Sure, Scully, Hans and I were just heading down to the cafeteria."

"Hi, Hans, I'm Dana Scully," She greeted smiling.

"Hi, Dana, it's nice to meet you," Schatz murmured.

Scully was struck at the beautiful contrast between the two men, chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes beside blonde hair and blue eyes. Both men had lanky bodies, full lips, long-legs, eloquent hands . . . Scully startled when she realized she was staring.

Mulder put a hand on the younger man's back, steering him out of the office and down to the cafeteria. They received stares as they picked up the plastic lunch trays and waited in line. Scully raised an eyebrow as both men chose the highest cholesterol items from the warming trays.

Mulder caught her disapproving look. Smirking he replied, "Give it a rest, Scully, this can't kill us. We can't even get fat --our metabolisms are too high, it's all we can do not to lose weight." He grabbed a slice of pecan pie adding that to his tray.

Scully looked down at her own meal: a turkey sandwich on wheat, tomato, lettuce with fat free mayo, and an apple for dessert. "Mulder, I hate you," she quipped.

As they set their trays down at a corner table, they had the attention of every agent in the lunchroom. At the opposite end of the room sat the FBI's sorcerers and clairvoyants.

"I wonder if we could convince A.D. Skinner that he could use a larger security force at his estate?" Agent Lars Johnson sighed, staring longingly at the blonde immortal across the room.

"Yeah, Hunter landed the plum assignment . . . there are three more of them at the estate. Can you imaging the orgies they must be having out there?" Agent Dakota Jones drawled.

"Somehow, I can't picture the A.D. participating in an orgy," Johnson laughed.

"Get a life, Jones, they're not having orgies at the estate," Agent Jared Austin snorted.

"I can dream, can't I?" Jones stated, staring longingly across the lunchroom at the two immortals. "God, can you imagine what it would be like to have one of them in your bed?"

"It'd be fucking fantastic . . . I've heard you could achieve multiple orgasms while having sex with one of them," Austin added wistfully.

"I think I'll go over there and introduce myself," Johnson murmured, standing. He quickly sat back in his chair when he noticed Alex Krycek carrying a tray and heading for Mulder's table. "Damn," he grumbled. No way was he going to cross paths with Agent Krycek; the younger man's dangerous reputation proceeded him.

Krycek looked unhappily at Mulder. As he set his tray down on the table, he smiled at Scully. "Hi, Dana, how are the autopsies coming?"

"Tedious, it's like putting a jigsaw puzzle together --most of the bodies are nothing but bones." She had been assigned to oversee the autopsies and reconstruction of the bodies found at Xsavior's estate.

"Were you able to ID any of the victims, yet?" he asked, stealing a look at Mulder who lowered his head, refusing meet his eyes.

"Yes, three of the male victims were vocal opponents of the cult." Scully noticed the tension between the two men, she had sensed something was bothering Mulder.

Mulder glanced over at Schatz's tray he was relieved to see that his young friend had finished eating. "Scully, if you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to finish in the office. Hans, are you ready?"

"Yes, Mulder."

"Wait, I'll come with you," Krycek replied hastily, he had had enough of Mulder avoiding him.

"Alex, why don't you keep Scully company?"

"Mulder, that's not necessary. I've finished eating, and I need to get back to work, too." Scully stood, picking up her tray, she wasn't about to get between Mulder and his lovers again.

In the elevator going back up to the office, Krycek turned to Mulder. "This has got to stop, Fox," he spat angrily, blue sparks danced across his body.

Schatz backed away, while Mulder remained unfazed. "Or what, Alex?"

The elevator deposited them on their floor before the younger man could reply. They walked silently past other agents on the way to their office. Agent Sullivan was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Hey, Jack, you're still here. I thought you'd have left on suspension by now," Mulder replied, relieved by the older agent's presence.

"No such luck, Mulder. A.D. Skinner assigned Vinny and me a new case, he asked that I drop off a copy for you and Alex to review. I heard A.D. Murphy postponed your suspension, too."

"Yeah, they still need me on this case," Mulder murmured, reaching out to take the report from Sullivan.

Krycek teleported the folder over to himself, before Mulder could take it. "What type of case? Doesn't he know we're buried up to our eyebrows with the Amaranthine case?" he grumbled stopping as he opened the folder and stared at the photocopy of Reverend Xsavior and Senator Mooney. "Jack, is this for real?"

Mulder's ears perked up at Krycek's sound of surprise. "What is it?" He hurried over to Krycek and looked over his shoulder at the photo.

"Yeah, it's for real, we have the film negatives that go with all of the photos in the folder. We've taken them to the lab, Andy Nelson is running tests on them to establish they're authenticity," Sullivan assured them.

"Do you realize what this means, Fox?" Krycek exclaimed.

"Yeah, we have a real chance of getting my civil rights back. Jack, where did this information come from?" Mulder smiled, relief showing on his face.

"Vinny is down in the mail room now interviewing Brad Parks. So far, we haven't been able to find out who sent it. We'll keep you posted, Mulder," Sullivan said, heading out the door.

"I better get that profile done on Xsavior," Mulder interjected excitedly, sitting behind his desk, he looked up at Krycek. "Alex, we'll talk tonight at home."

"Sure, Fox. I'm going to lab to see how Andy is doing with those tests, I'll be back in a bit," Krycek murmured.

***

At five o'clock Skinner and Krycek strolled into Mulder's office carrying the babies. Fox, it's time to leave," Skinner announced. Schatz stood, pulling on his suit coat and looking over at Mulder.

"Walter, I need to finish this," Mulder grumbled, typing on his PC.

"Fox, save it on a disk . . . you can work on it at home," Skinner sighed unhappily, knowing that Mulder would be up all night working on the profile. His plans for coaxing Mulder back into their bed vaporized at the look of relief that appeared on his lover's beautiful face.

"Thanks, Walter," Mulder replied, pulling a diskette from his drawer.

*Swift move, bro, he'll be up all night working on that profile,* Krycek telepathically complained.

*Alex, Fox needs to finish it,* Skinner shot back.

*Yeah, I know, Walter, but I really miss him,* Krycek grumbled.

Mulder sensed his lovers' growing frustration with him. "Walter, Alex, I'll make time so we can talk tonight . . . I want to resolve our differences as much as you do," Mulder assured them softly. He picked up his briefcase, turning to Schatz. "C'mon, Hans, let's go home."

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Monday, September 6  
6:30 p.m.

There was an unhappy atmosphere at the dinner table. Doctor Harris had examined Blaise, Hawk, and Takeda and discovered that they had same organ developing in their bodies that Mulder and Schatz had. The organ wasn't as fully developed as it was in Mulder and Schatz, Harris estimated that it would be within the next four to five weeks.

"Well at least we haven't grown breasts," Blaise muttered.

"What makes you think we won't?" Hawk grumbled.

"God, I don't even want to consider that as a possibility!" Takeda pushed his plate aside, losing his appetite.

"Guys, what's really changed? Outwardly you still appear and act the same and I highly doubt that you're suddenly going to develop breasts," Hunter soothed.

"Gabriel, you don't understand how frightening this is to us," Blaise interjected. "It was bad enough that we sexually arouse every male on this blasted planet, now there's a very good possibility that we could become pregnant! That scares the shit out of us!" He leaned back and studied the other faces around the table. Mulder was the only one missing. Blaise didn't miss the guilty looks Krycek and Skinner exchanged, he wondered what that was about.

Krycek was holding his daughter on his lap, cuddling her closer as he contemplated what Blaise said. Was Mulder as frightened as these men? He knew Fox was upset and worried, but scared of becoming pregnant? Sighing, he realized that if his body had gone through the same radical changes even the merest possibility that he could become pregnant would scare the shit of him. Now he realized why Fox did not want him or Skinner touching him -- Fox didn't trust them.

Hans Schatz was the only one at the table to clean his plate. He had the whole weekend to accept this latest humiliation that life had dealt him. Besides, he didn't intend to have sex ever again, so there was no way he'd become pregnant. He looked up to see Hunter staring lovingly at him and blushed.

"I'm glad someone enjoyed my cooking," Hunter replied softly. He had secretly scanned the younger man's mind to find out what his favorite meals were.

"Yes, it was very good, thank you," Schatz replied politely. He turned his thoughts away from the handsome sorcerer and back to Mulder, he was planning on going up to the agent's office after dinner.

***

Senator Mooney's Estate  
Monday, September 6  
8:30 p.m.

The senator watched the television news in shock as the body bags were pulled out of Reverend Xsavior's mansion. His patron was a serial murderer. If anyone found out this would ruin his career.

At a sound behind him Mooney spun around, staring into the dark eyes of the Reverend. "What are you doing here? Did anyone see you come in?" The senator asked, running around the room, he closed all of the curtains.

"Don't worry, Milford, no one saw me," the reverend replied. Walking over to the liquor cabinet, he poured himself a sherry.

"Did you do it?" he asked, looking back at the news report.

"How old do you think I am, Milford?" Xsavior asked, sinking into an armchair in front of the fireplace.

"What does that have to do with anything? Damnit, man, did you kill those innocent women?" he sputtered.

"Milford, sit down and answer my question," Xsavior toned harshly.

The senator stared over at the reverend in shock, he was sitting in a chair across from him, and he didn't remember sitting down.

"How old?" the reverend asked again.

"58," Mooney guessed, his voice taunt.

"I was born in New Orleans, in the year 1895," Xsavior informed him.

"You're 104 years old? How?"

"Before turning back to God I worshiped Satan, but he betrayed me." Xsavior sipped his sherry, returning to the past. "I was a completely loyal servant to my Dark Prince for nearly a hundred years, and what did it get me? Nothing, only a few paltry mystical powers and slowed down aging. He gave his new servants powers that far exceed anything I've ever seen before, and eternal life!"

"What are you saying? That the only reason you returned to God is out of jealousy? Is everything you preached a lie? Were the immortals not sent here by God?" Mooney yelled.

"Everything . . . I've preached is the God given truth! I am living proof that Satan and the powers of darkness exist. Who better than I would know the difference between GOOD and EVIL!" The reverend hissed. The fire in the fireplace flared up at his words, emphasizing them.

The senator shrank back in his chair, his face chalky white, and his hands trembling in fear. "What do you want here? There's a nationwide manhunt on for you," Mooney's voice quivered.

"I need a place to sleep tonight. Tomorrow I'll be heading back to New Orleans. I need to regroup." The exhausted reverend leaned back, closing his eyes. "Milford, this is but a minor setback -- the Amaranthines are still growing in number. We have ministers spreading our gospel over in Europe, Asia, Africa, and Australia. Our people will be staffing the new facility for housing the immortals. We will be victorious in the end!"

"Very well, Reverend, you may use the guest room." The senator rang a small bell on the end table.

"Yes, Sir," his butler replied, entering the living room.

"Bentley, show the reverend to the guest room. See that he is made comfortable," Mooney ordered the elderly man.

"Reverend, this way, sir." The butler bowed, guiding their guest out of the room.

The senator wasn't a fool. He couldn't let this deranged man ruin his career. He planned to call his contacts in organize crime tomorrow to arrange a hit on the reverend.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 20A  
Second Chances

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Monday, September 6  
8:50 p.m.

Han Schatz was curled up against the corner of the leather sofa watching television while Mulder worked on his computer. "Mulder, can I ask you a question?"

"If you can wait a few minutes I'll be done with my report then we can talk," Mulder mumbled.

Schatz returned his attention to the television set. He enjoyed American TV shows. In Argentina, his family had a satellite dish that received all of the American channels. The much-publicized new season had begun; there hadn't been any new shows made in two years. It seemed rather dark that they had remade "Friends" without Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe. Seeing Joey sleeping with Ross just didn't seem right -- now Chandler he could picture.

Several of the networks were using transvestites in roles calling for women. But most of the new programs were simply geared at helping men understand the changes in the New World. Maury had replaced Oprah as the number one talk show host.

"Okay, Hans, what do you want to know?" Mulder asked, sitting on the sofa next to the younger man, holding out his hand for the bag of sunflower seeds.

Schatz passed the bag and flipped off the television. "Why do you allow yourself to be treated like a piece of property by Alex and Walter? I don't understand why you would even want a sorcerer for a lover. You know, they can make you do anything they want without you even realizing it."

"Hans, my lovers and I have an equal relationship, they treat me with respect . . . not like a piece property." Mulder's voice didn't convey much conviction; he hadn't felt equal to them in a long time. "I'm in love with Walter and Alex is that so hard to understand?" he replied with more conviction -- at least he knew that was still true.

"I think they cast a spell on you, and you don't even know it," the younger man interjected, taking some seeds from the bag on Mulder's lap.

"That must be a pretty powerful spell then," Mulder smiled softly, hearing Skinner telepathically request to be allowed into his office his smile widened. He looked up as the older man entered his office carrying a tray of food.

"Fox, how's the profile coming?" He set the tray on the coffee table in front of his lover.

"I finished it a couple of minutes ago. Mm, I didn't know Gabriel knew how to prepare German cuisine," Mulder commented, grinning knowingly over at Schatz. He picked up a fork and cut into the wiener schnitzel then he sampled the potato dumplings.

"That's a relief, Alex was afraid you'd be up all night working on it," Skinner replied, looking around the office. He sat down next to Mulder, watching him eat for a few minutes. "Fox, are you coming downstairs soon? We really need to talk," Skinner asked, looking over at Schatz, he didn't want the younger man to hear their personal problems.

"Walter, I'm coming downstairs to talk, but I'm not promising that I'll sleep there tonight," Mulder replied, picking up the stein of beer on the tray and taking a large gulp. "God, I'm thirsty."

Schatz watched the two men intently; he didn't know what Mulder saw in the bald man. Skinner made him feel uncomfortable and he thought it would be better if he left. "Mulder, I'm going back to my room, goodnight," he murmured, standing he headed for the door.

"G'night, Hans," Mulder mumbled, with a mouth full of food.

After he had left, Skinner turned to Mulder. "Fox, I think our young guest has a crush on you."

"Hans? No, he's just lonely and frightened. He needs a shoulder to lean on," Mulder replied.

"Does it have to be yours?" Skinner complained.

"For now, yes, it does. I'm hoping that Gabriel will take him under his wings eventually . . . he's been trying hard enough, but so far Hans isn't responding to his advances." Mulder finished eating, picking up the beer, he leaned back against the sofa.

"I wasn't aware that Gabriel was interested in Hans. It would help a lot if Hans would go to him for guidance and protection instead of you. You know Hans is never going to lose his fear of us as long as he has you to cling to, don't you? Fox, he's using you like a security blanket, I'm surprised he hasn't asked you to sleep with him," Skinner grumbled.

"Walter, he's been sexually abused! The last thing he'd want right now is to sleep in the same bed with another man." Mulder drained the rest of his beer, looking longingly at the empty stein. "Walter, I could use another," he coaxed, smiling as the stein was refilled to the brim. He ran his hand over the leather cushion, smiling softly. "I used to fantasize about you at night while lying on this sofa. Back then, you were my security blanket."

"Tell me about your fantasies, Fox." Skinner leaned back and draped an arm around Mulder's shoulders. He reached for the stein and took a sip.

"You would come through my front door, standing in the shadows studying me for several minutes as I lay watching you -- waiting. Not saying a word, you'd slowly strip out of your clothes, slowly revealing that finely chiseled body of yours. You'd walk over to where I lay and pull me roughly into your arms, letting me feel the evidence of your desire for me rubbing against my hip." Mulder leaned against Skinner as he talked, taking a large swig of beer, he passed the stein to his lover. "Then your mouth would claim mine, shooting a bolt of lightening straight to my groin. Mm, you tasted like fine aged scotch and kissing you would making me tipsy with desire." Mulder kissed under his lover's jaw, feeling the day's growth of beard against his lips.

"God, then what, Fox?" Skinner leaned into Mulder lips and the beer stein vanished from his hand as he wrapped his arms around the agent's lean body. His growing arousal was straining uncomfortably against his chinos.

"Mm, then the phone would ring waking me from my fantasy and I'd be off on another secret rendezvous with my informant," Mulder chuckled, pulling away. He grinned mischievously at the older man.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Skinner grumbled, pulling Mulder back against him, he claimed his mouth in one long and passionate kiss.

Mulder suddenly became nervous and tried to pull free. "I think we should go down and have that talk now."

Skinner tightened his hold, his kiss becoming bruising as he tore forcefully at Mulder's clothing.

"Walter, STOP!" Mulder shouted, struggling. He gut punched Skinner, knocking the air from his lungs and quickly jumped off the sofa backing away toward the door. Mulder watched nervously as Skinner's glazed over eyes regained their focus and a puzzle frown appeared on his handsome face.

"Fox, how did you get over there?" Skinner asked mystified, rubbing his sore stomach. The last thing he remembered was kissing Mulder.

"You don't know? Walter, I think we need to have that talk now." Mulder walked cautiously over to his lover, helping him to his feet and steered him toward the secret passageway.

"Okay, Fox, it's your party," Skinner grumbled.

The two men made their way down the narrow staircase and into their bedroom. Krycek sat rocking Faith in the nursery, reading to her. For once, Hope was soundly asleep in her crib, sucking on the pacifier in her mouth.

"Hey, are you finished with the profile?" Krycek whispered.

Mulder took Faith from the younger man's arms, hugging her and sniffing the wonderful baby scent. She peered at him tiredly, yawned, and closed her eyes. "Yeah, it's all done." Mulder kissed the top of the baby's head, placing her next to Hope in the crib. "They're both getting so big, we really should set up another crib in here," he replied softly.

"There's not enough room," Skinner stated, looking around the small crowded nursery.

"We could move the rocker, cradle, and changing table into our bedroom then it would fit." Mulder stepped out of the nursery and went to sit in front of the fireplace. Krycek had built a fire earlier; the temperature was dropping to the low sixties this evening. Mulder looked at the small pile of wood beside the fireplace. "We're going to need a few cords of wood before winter," he casually informed them.

"We know, Fox. Walter and I are renting a truck to drive up to his cabin at the end of the month to cut some dead-fall," Krycek replied, sitting next to him on the love-seat, Skinner took the wingback chair across from them.

"We'll rearrange the nursery tomorrow," Skinner replied.

Mulder gazed sadly into the fire, he was running out of small talk and he didn't know how to broach his fears or how to make his lovers understand why he was worried about sharing a bed with them.

"Fox, we're sorry. We never considered how this was affecting you," Krycek murmured, placing a comforting hand on Mulder's arm. "Tell us what it will take for you to come back to us?"

Mulder took a deep breath, looking from Alex's emerald green to Walter's sable brown eyes. "I want a promise from both of you. I want you to promise me that you'll never touch me here, or even think about having sex with me there," Mulder replied, touching his belly.

"Fox, how can we promise that? We might accidentally touch your stomach area while we're making love," Skinner griped. He enjoyed every inch of Mulder's body and didn't like being restricted from touching any part of him.

"Walter, that's not what I meant. I don't want you to touch my bellybutton, now that shouldn't be too difficult to avoid! God, how can I trust you? This whole thing is like one big joke to you!" Mulder complained. Standing abruptly, he walked over to the French doors and stared out into the darkness.

"Fox, we don't find anything funny about your situation," Krycek assured him.

"Yeah right, then what was that *crack* about it being that time of the month?" Mulder snapped.

"Sorry, Fox, I was an insensitive jerk . . . I really didn't mean it. We give you our word that we won't touch your bellybutton. Don't we, Walter?" Krycek glared over at Skinner.

"Yes, of course. Fox, we would never do anything you don't want us to do, you can trust us," Skinner told him irritated at his lover's apparent lack of trust in them.

"I used to believe that, but lately in the heat of passion you both seem to forget about my needs! It's been happening more often lately," Mulder informed them, watching their reflections through the window and seeing the look of incomprehension clearly etched on their faces.

Skinner walked up behind him and placed his hands on Mulder's shoulders. "Fox, we've always put your pleasure before our own! How could you think such a thing?" Skinner asked a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"Easily, Walter, during the past three weeks I've felt more like an object being used for your sexual gratification than as your lover. Twice I hadn't even gotten off and neither of you even noticed!" Mulder turned around to face Skinner and Krycek -- his words had clearly been a slap to both their faces.

"God, Fox, if we've been treating you this way why didn't you tell us? You must know we'd never knowingly treat you like that," Krycek exclaimed.

"I should have mentioned it, but I've been feeling so weird this past month . . . everything seemed dreamlike . . . distant. Maybe your strange behavior was caused by my body's changes . . . it did affect you strongly during and after my examination, Alex," Mulder replied.

Skinner paced around the room deep in thought -- he finally stopped, reaching a decision. "Fox, I think we should see Doctor Harris tomorrow, if you're causing our recent behavior we need to do something about it." He pulled Mulder into an embrace, hugging him tightly against his chest. "God, I love you so much . . . I can't stand to think that I've unconsciously hurt you. Until we can get a handle on our behavior, maybe it is better that you continue to sleep up in your office," he said with great difficulty, he was growing uncontrollably aroused by the closeness of Mulder's body, it was making him lose control.

Mulder felt waves of desire wash through him from Skinner's passionate embrace. His belly and groin were pressed tightly against the older man's body. There was a warm pleasant feeling spreading out from his navel, throughout his stomach area and down to his groin. "Oh, god, let go! Fuck, I have to get out of here!" He pushed Skinner roughly away and dashed up the secret staircase to his office. He closed the panel behind him, then slipped to the floor with his back against it shaking uncontrollably.

Skinner closed his eyes; he was trembling with desire and painfully hard. He now realized what Mulder was talking about, it was all that he could do not to rush after him and take his pleasures from that gorgeous body. Images of him selfishly using Mulder's body over the past few weeks flooded back to him. He walked shakily over to the bed and collapsed on it. "Damnit, Alex, what the hell have we done?"

"Walter, I think you're right, we need to see Doctor Harris . . . maybe he needs to strengthen Mulder's anti-pheromone shots. I'm going to take a cold shower," Krycek replied hastily, walking stiffly to the bathroom.

***

D.C. General Hospital  
Tuesday, September 8  
7:50 a.m.

Skinner was grateful that Doctor Harris had agreed to see them so early, because Mulder had started to feel withdrawal pains and he hated to see him suffering. They had already gone over the whole situation from the night before with the doctor. He glanced over at Mulder, who was sitting on the far side of the room away from him and Krycek, MacIver was sitting with him. Mulder had asked MacIver to drive him here because he did not feel comfortable being in the close confines of the SUV with Skinner and Krycek.

"Walter, Alex, it is imperative for Mulder's safety that you do not have sex with him alone -- the situation needs to be controlled. I've wanted to run tests on his withdrawal symptoms for some time now. Something happens between an immortal and sorcerer that involves more than just exchanging bodily fluids. If we could find out what that is, it might be possible to make a drug to control future withdrawal symptoms. These tests can also determine why his recent changes are affecting you and Alex so strongly. Have you noticed if they're affecting anyone else at the estate?" Harris asked.

"Doctor, I drove Mulder here and I've not experienced anything more than the usual arousal from being close to him," MacIver inform him.

Mulder took a deep breath closing his eyes to control the pain that was lancing through his body. "Doctor, what exactly would these tests entail?" he asked through tightly clenched teeth.

"I would like to have one of your lovers have sex with you while you're both wired to various equipment to monitor your bodies' reactions. My lab technicians will record your lovemaking with heat sensitive scanners . . . we're aware that sorcerers put out an energy field, we'd like to see if that's involved during your love making," Harris replied.

"I'm not having sex in front of strangers! No way, no how! There has to be another way," Mulder snapped. He was agitated by the fact that he was also too afraid to have sex with Skinner or Krycek alone. Mulder sensed that if they lost control they'd try to have sex with him through his new orifice, it seemed to be the main-focus behind their most recent problems. Mulder considered briefly riding out the withdrawal symptoms like Schatz had, but there was too much work on the Amaranthine case to do, and it would be just his luck to wake up afterwards and find that he had been confined to the government facility.

"They're trained specialists . . . Mulder, you need someone there to protect you in case your lover loses control," the doctor advised.

Mulder turned to MacIver, looking pleadingly at him. "Rory, would you do it, please? I'd feel comfortable with you there. I don't want to have strangers watching," he begged. He couldn't keep his body from shaking.

"Mulder, of course, I'd do anything for you," MacIver assured him.

"Thanks," Mulder sighed.

Krycek was itching to comfort Mulder, but knew that would not be wise. "Doc, when will the tests be ready?"

"It should take 4 hours to have the lab set up, I'll hook up the electrodes and operate the scanner myself if that is okay with you, Mulder?" Harris asked, leaning back in his chair watching Mulder closely.

"Doctor, let's just get this over with, please," Mulder replied, near tears.

"Okay, Mulder, I'll have my assistant show you to a waiting area while I make arrangements for the lab." Harris picked up his telephone and called in his assistant. "Frank, show Agent Mulder and Mr. MacIver to the green room."

"Fox, it will be okay," Skinner said soothingly as Mulder walked to the door, he was leaning heavily on MacIver for support.

After they had left, Krycek turned to Doctor Harris. "I'll do it, Doc," he stated firmly.

"No, Alex, I'll do it," Skinner replied sharply.

"Walter, you do realize that although it will only be Rory and myself in the room your sexual coupling is going to be filmed at every angle?" Harris asked.

"Fuck the cameras! This is Fox we're talking about, I'd do it live on national television if it would make him better!" Skinner grumbled.

"Okay fine, Walter, we'll cut cards. Doc, would you?" Krycek asked.

Doctor Harris pulled out a deck of cards from his bottom desk drawer and laid them on the desk in front of the two men. Krycek reached first cutting the deck he turned over a Queen of hearts, he sighed relieved. The A.D. glared, he desperately wanted to be the one to comfort and protect Mulder, cutting the deck turning over a King of clubs.

"Damn!" Krycek exclaimed.

Four hours later Harris showed Skinner to the lab. Mulder was already there, sitting on the examination table dressed only in a thin hospital robe. MacIver was talking softly to him, brushing his sweat soaked bangs out of his pain filled eyes.

"Fox, how are you feeling," Skinner asked, coming over to him, but stopping suddenly when he felt himself becoming uncontrollably aroused.

MacIver noticed the bulge forming in the larger man's pants and the lustful look on his face, and he quickly erected a protective shield around Mulder's body. The shield blocked in the scent Mulder was giving off.

Skinner sighed, recovering. "Thanks, Rory, I . . . I wouldn't have been able to control myself. Please, make sure I don't hurt Fox," he appealed to the Scotsman.

"Don't worry, Walter. Mulder is my number one concern . . . I'll kick your butt if you try to hurt him in any way," he replied.

"Sam, let's get this over with," Skinner stated, shrugging off his clothing and draping them over a chair as Harris helped MacIver with Mulder.

"Mulder, I'm going to take the robe off . . . I need to attach these electrodes to your forehead and chest," Doctor Harris spoke slowly making sure Mulder understood him through the painful haze he was in. Mulder held MacIver's hand tightly as the doctor attached the electrodes. "Okay, Mulder, I need you to lie down on the examination table," he murmured soothingly.

"Doc, you go get Walter ready I'll help Mulder," MacIver ordered, he didn't want Mulder to be exposed for longer than was necessary.

MacIver assisted Mulder in lying down on the heavily padded examination table -- it was slightly smaller than a twin size bed. He watched as the doctor hooked the electrodes to Skinner, while he kept the shield around Mulder's body. He'd only seen the A.D. nude a couple of times before, but never this close. The man was massive, MacIver hoped he wouldn't have to physically restrain him.

Mulder groaned, trembling as another pain laced through his body. He was lying half on his side with one leg bent up and the other straight. He wanted to make it easy for Walter to have anal intercourse with him, getting it over with quickly. He also didn't want to take a chance of him touching his belly.

"Rory, I'm going to flip on all of the monitoring equipment then I want you to remove the shield you have around Mulder's body," Harris stated, walking around the room flipping switches.

Skinner got into position by the table, he was blushing bright red with embarrassment, and starting to have second thoughts. Maybe he should have let Alex do this; his half-brother didn't seem to have any hang-ups or modesty involving sex.

"Walter . . . it . . . it's going to be okay . . . please, just hurry and get it over with," Mulder begged, staring back at him through tear filled eyes.

"Fox, I love you . . . never forget that," he murmured softly.

Doctor Harris looked over at MacIver. "Okay, Rory, you can lower the shield. Walter, here's the lubricant . . . are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sam, this is really embarrassing . . . " he grumbled, stopping as a wave of arousal slammed into him. His eyes glazed over and all rational thought flew from his brain. He quickly climbed onto the table, dropping the lubricant on the floor he mounted his lover dry.

Mulder cried out in pain as Skinner forced his way into his body, he felt like he was being ripped in two. His lover didn't stop to allow his body time to adjust to his size -- he just kept on pushing forward against his resisting muscles. Mulder thought he would pass out from the pain, but to his relief he didn't, he wanted to remain conscious.

"Fuck, Walter, you're hurting him, stop!" MacIver shouted, but was powerless to do anything as the larger man sank to the root in his lover's body. "Damnit, Doc! Next time . . . I think you had better plan this more thoroughly!" the Scotsman growled.

Skinner breathed in deeply, enjoying the feel of the warm, pliant body under his. Mulder's skin was smooth as satin, he licked behind his lover's ear, nipping the lobe. "God, you're such a fucking beautiful bitch, you're mine, all mine," he growled in a voice deeper than normal. His hand snaked to Mulder's belly and he quickly inserted a finger into his lover's navel, feeling the tightness of the new orifice as it clenched his finger. "Your cunts are so wonderfully tight, babe, they feel so good squeezing me . . . you're so fucking hot inside."

Mulder was outraged and shocked by Skinner's words, but the fat finger probing into him was sending sharp waves of pleasure flowing through him. He couldn't help the instant arousal that lanced throughout his pain-filled body, and he arched back against the larger man who was penetrating him front and back. "God, Walter, please don't do this to me," he begged through the haze of pain and pleasure.

"Why? You know you love it, bitch, this is your purpose . . . to pleasure your man," he growled deeply as he started thrusting harder into Mulder's body.

Mulder shuddered -- the voice wasn't Walter's, it sounded like some demented demon. He prayed that this would end quickly, his ass felt like it was on fire and he wondered if his body had been injured. He felt a second finger enter his navel, and additional waves of pleasure washed over him, he slowly started to lose himself to the sensations as he felt Skinner's body stiffen and hot fluid shoot into his bowels.

Skinner bit down on Mulder's shoulder as his passion flowed out of him. However, it soon occurred to him that he was still painfully hard inside his lover's body even after shooting endless amounts of semen inside of him. He quickly realized what was wrong.

"Wrong end," Skinner snarled. Pulling out, he flipped Mulder roughly over onto his back and straddled his body. Positioning his cock against the younger man's bellybutton, he started to push in when he felt a sharp pain against his side and he went flying off the table.

MacIver kicked Skinner off the table and he quickly put up another protective shield around Mulder's body. The agent curled onto his side in a fetal position and broke down in tears, shaking and quivering. MacIver covered his body with a blanket. "Doctor, would you help Walter get dressed and get him out of here, please. I'll take care of Mulder, I don't think he's hurt too badly. It's going to be all right, Mulder, I won't let anyone hurt you again," he soothed.

Skinner was on the floor, appearing dazed and confused. Harris helped him to his feet, handing him his briefs and pants. Skinner started to dress in a haze, looking constantly over at Mulder with puzzled expression on his face. "Sam, did I? I can't remember . . . " he asked baffled. He did not know why his side hurt and his hip felt bruised.

"Walter, what's the last thing you remember?" Harris asked softly, handing his friend his socks and shoes.

"I was standing next to the table feeling embarrassed about having sex with Fox in front of you," he replied.

Harris stood next to Skinner and before he could pull on his shirt, he said, "Let me check your ribs, Walter; you took a pretty good blow to them." After feeling along Skinner's sides, he said, "It appears that nothing is broken, but they will be sore for a couple of days."

"How did I bruise my ribs, Sam?" Skinner asked, pulling on his shirt, he became aware of Mulder's quiet sobs in the background. "Sam, what did I do? Is Fox all right?"

"You had sex with your lover and slightly lost control. Rory was able to interfere before you had time to hurt Mulder," Harris replied, meeting MacIver's angry, brown eyes. "C'mon, Walter, let's leave Rory to help Mulder -- the change has made him highly emotional," Harris replied. He did not want Walter to know how badly he had hurt his lover.

Skinner walked out of the examination room fastening his belt. "Sam, that was extremely embarrassing. Couldn't we have done this back at the mansion?" he grumbled.

Krycek looked up from pacing the hallway. "Hey, I volunteered! We didn't have to cut cards if you felt uncomfortable about doing it." The younger man didn't know what had transpired inside the examination room. MacIver had put up a barrier around the room protecting Mulder's privacy from any sorcerer or clairvoyant that might try to pry. Krycek reached up and touched a small, red circle on Skinner's temple. "So, how many electrodes did he attach to you?"

"Alex, stick it!" Skinner growled. It was bad enough that he had to have sex with his lover in front of MacIver and Harris. But to be hooked up to equipment that monitored his heart rate, blood pressure, brainwaves, and various other bodily responses, while heat sensitive scanners record every angle of their coupling was far beyond humiliating, and to make matter worse he couldn't remember anything that had happened.

Doctor Harris looked on. "The equipment is here . . . besides this test wasn't just to determine why Mulder's pheromones are affecting you so strongly. We also wanted to know why sexual contact with a sorcerer is needed to stop the immortal's withdrawal symptoms. Life would be so much easier for Mulder and the others if we could develop a drug to control their withdrawal symptoms," Harris replied.

"Okay, Sam, I'll defer to your superior wisdom. How much longer until Mulder is ready to go?" Skinner asked, sitting on the chair outside the examination room.

"I want to keep him here until the new drug is ready to test," Harris replied softly. After what he just witnessed he feared for Mulder's safety at the mansion.

"Sam, that is not acceptable. Fox is coming home with us . . . I'm not leaving him here!" Skinner snarled.

"Walter, you lost it in there! If it weren't for Rory, you could have injured Mulder. I think it would be better if he remains here. I'll have a new drug to test on him on Friday, hopefully, it will control your behavior."

"Sam, what about you and your assistants . . . do you expect me to believe that you'll be able to control yourselves around him?" Skinner barked.

"Walter, I don't have time to argue now! Go with Alex and get yourselves a cup of coffee! Don't come back here for at least a half-hour. We will discuss it then, I need to see to Mulder," Harris huffed, going back into the examination room.

"C'mon, Walter, let's go . . . you can tell me why the Doc seemed so pissed," Krycek murmured, looking questioningly at his older brother.

"God, Alex, I don't know . . . I really can't remember what happened in there," Skinner muttered.

Mulder had his face buried against MacIver's chest -- the older man was hugging him and trying to soothe him. Mulder felt the throbbing in his belly as his body tried to calm down from the sexual stimulation it had received. He also felt Skinner's semen leaking out of his body onto the white cloth of the examination table. His lover's harsh words kept racing through his mind. //bitch, cunt//

"Mulder, I would like to examine you to make sure that there was no tearing. I also need to take some samples to test," Harris murmured softly.

"Sure, Doc, just give me a second," Mulder sniffed, willing himself back under control. "Thanks, Rory." He pulled away and laid back down on the table.

"Would you like me to wait outside, Mulder?" MacIver asked.

"No. Please, Rory, stay with me . . . I have no one else right now." Mulder blushed at how needy his voice sounded.

"Mulder, we've been through a lot together . . . I'll always be there for you . . . we're family now," MacIver said.

Doctor Harris checked Mulder over thoroughly and was relieved that he didn't receive any serious damage from Skinner's assault on him only some minor tearing. "Mulder, Walter doesn't remember anything that has happened in here. He would be devastated if he knew how close he came to seriously hurting you," Harris stated gently as he inserted a tube into Mulder's navel to collect a sample.

Mulder closed his eyes against the pressure. "Doctor, I don't want Walter to know, he has enough on his mind right now . . . can we keep this just between us?"

"Sure, Mulder, if that's what you want."

MacIver glared at the doctor, he was well aware of the fact that Doctor Harris wanted to protect Skinner . . . even if it was at Mulder's expense.

"Okay, Mulder, all done you can get dressed now," Harris replied.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door; Skinner and Krycek walked in. Mulder was just lacing up his dress shoes, sitting as far away from the examination table as he could get. MacIver walked over to him, putting up another protective shield around his body.

"Walter, this newest pheromone his body is producing seems only to be affecting you and Alex. I really think it would be best if Mulder remains here for the time being."

Krycek strolled over to them, swaying as the smell of the recent sexual activity attacked his senses. "Doctor Harris, we're not leaving Fox here!" he snarled between clenched teeth.

"What's going on, Alex?" Mulder asked, walking hesitantly over to them. MacIver kept the shield around his body firmly in place.

"The doc wants to keep you here until Friday, he's worried about us being around you right now," Krycek informed him.

"Doctor Harris, there's nothing to worry about . . . I've been sleeping in my office, and anyway it's not like they can do me any permanent damage," Mulder replied, trembling slightly. He hated hospitals and was not about to be stuck in one.

"Mulder, it's just that I've never seen Walter lose control before . . . it worries me," Harris replied. "However, if you think you can avoid close contact with them you should be okay. I want you here back here on Friday. Until then . . . I do not want you leaving the mansion," Doctor Harris ordered.

"But, Doc, you said yourself that I am only affecting Walter and Alex. I really need to go to work!" Mulder griped. "I'm in the middle of an important case!"

"You can telecommute for now, Mulder, it should only be for a few days," Doctor Harris replied, walking with them to the elevator. "Now remember . . . no touching, no kissing, absolutely no close contact of any type!" he admonished.

"Yes, Doctor Harris," the three men replied.

MacIver glanced at them with concern, making sure that he was between Mulder and Skinner and Krycek, and that Mulder was as far away from them as possible in the elevator.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Tuesday, September 8  
3:50 p.m.

"Come in," Mulder muttered sullenly while sitting on the sofa in his home office.

"Hi, Fox," Hunter replied softly, sitting next to Mulder on the leather sofa. "Rory told me what happened . . . do you want to talk about it?"

"Remind me to talk to Rory about blabbering about my personal problems," Mulder grumbled.

"Fox, Rory is worried about you and he knows that we're close friends. He thought you'd be more willing to talk to me than anyone else," Hunter murmured.

Mulder got up and started pacing angrily around his office. "God, Gabriel, look at me! I can't go anywhere alone without the fear of being attacked, now I'm not even safe in my own home! Walter and Alex were my shield against the outside world . . . DAMNIT I DON"T WANT TO BE AFRAID OF THEM!" Mulder sank dejectedly onto the sofa with tears streaming down his face. "I love them too much. Why do these things keep happening to me?" he blurted out.

Hunter pulled Mulder into his arms and Mulder wrapped his arms around the older man and buried his face against Hunter's shoulder.

"You don't have to be afraid of Walter and Alex, I'll be there to protect you. Besides, Doctor Harris will invent a new drug that will control the effect you're having on them. After all, he invented that anti-pheromone, shot didn't he?" Hunter rubbed Mulder's back soothingly. "How many years have I known you? In all that time you've always landed back on your feet. Shit, I've seen you get through tougher situations than this alone . . . but, Fox, you're not alone now, we'll get through this together -- as a family."

"Gabriel, thanks . . . I'm glad you're here, and tell Rory thanks, too. Sometimes I've forget about all that I have gained these past months," Mulder sighed. "I'm not alone anymore."

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Wednesday, September 8  
3:00 p.m.

Mulder guzzled the bottle of water; he was feeling extremely hot and parched. He set the empty bottle on the floor next to several others that he had drank early. There was a tightness in his gut, and he prayed that he wasn't going to get another erection; he'd already had to jerk off twice this afternoon. He didn't know what was wrong with him now. He picked up the report that he had been working on, and settled back on the sofa to read what he had written.

"Hey, Mulder, turn on CNN," Takeda shouted, barging into his office, followed closely by Schatz, Blaise, and Hawk.

Mulder glanced up at them from his report, startled. "What is it?" he asked, reaching for the remote, he flipped on the television.

The sounds of angry protestors filled the air seconds before the picture appeared on the tube. It showed hundreds of protestors outside of the United States Capital carrying signs demanding that Senator Mooney and ten other Congressmen and Senators involved in the Amaranthine scandal step down. Some even called for their arrests.

A group of reporters had Senator Matheson corned on the steps of the capital building. "Gentlemen, please, it is too early for us to pass judgment; the evidence is all still circumstantial," Matheson replied.

"There's a rumor about photographs that directly link Senator Mooney and others to the Amaranthines. That sounds like more than circumstantial, wouldn't you agree Senator Matheson?" a reporter questioned.

"The alleged photographs are in the hands of the FBI's crime lab. If they are authenticated as real, then yes, I will agree that it is extremely damning," Matheson replied softly, keeping the elation he felt from showing on his face.

"Senator, can you substantiate reports that the new facility to house our country's immortals was discovered to be staffed primarily by Amaranthine cultists?" another reporter asked, dogging the Senator down the steps and through the angry mob of protestors.

"As you gentlemen know, I fought strongly against taking the civil rights away from this country's immortals and the proposed inhuman treatment of them! If the reports are true that a group of murdering extremists could gain access to them, then I conclude that this is indeed a dark day in this nation's history. I will propose a new vote to return the liberties to our immortals once these usurpers and traitors have been removed from the United States Congress," the Senator stated loudly with conviction. His security guards cleared a path for him to make it to his limousine.

The crowd took up the chant down with the Amaranthines traitors.

Mulder turned the volume down, sinking back against the cushions of the sofa -- a smile lit up his face. "The vote that took away our rights was close -- we only needed seven votes opposed and we'd be free right now."

Joseph Shadow Hawk looked up at Mulder, smiling, he was sitting on the floor next to the coffee table. "Yeah, and with ten of those bastards eliminated for the next vote we're bound to regain our freedoms," he replied happily.

His lover, Justin Cody Blaise, was sitting on the floor next to him and didn't look as convinced. "Don't get your hopes up, Joe. We don't know what the new members taking their place will vote. I, for one, will believe it, when I see it," Blaise groused.

"Lighten up, Justin. This is the best news we've had since you and Joe arrived here," Takeda snapped.

"I don't see why you care, Shinji. It's not as if your freedom is in jeopardy," Blaise shot back.

"I care because you're my friends and as close to a real family that I have," Takeda replied softly.

"Yes, he's right, we're brothers," Schatz informed them.

"That's a nice thought, Hans, and families stick together," Hawk replied. "I have no real family members left. Before the alien attack I had one sister and three nieces, my parents had died years ago."

"There's no one left for me either, Joe. I had three sisters and my mom," Takeda murmured sadly. "What about you, Hans?"

"I only had sisters, too. My dad and uncles survived the alien attack, but they died protecting me afterwards," he replied huskily.

"That's strange, I had four sisters and nine nieces, no brothers, nephews or children from past relationships. I wonder if that is significant?" Blaise asked.

"Not unless you have the urge to take my head," Mulder quipped.

"There can be only one!" Hawk exclaimed, laughing.

Blaise snorted. "Seriously, we've heard all about your family, Mulder, but do you have any information on the other immortals?" he asked, intrigued.

"I know Cory Greene, the British immortal, only had a sister, too. He never had any children, although, he had been married twice. I've never checked on any of the others," Mulder replied, suddenly curious about others of his kind. "I'll call my contact in the UN, he's compiled data on all of the known immortals."

"Thanks, Mulder, I'd appreciate it," the Texan drawled, looking forward to a new project to occupy his time.

"Justin, what are you and Joe going to do once you regain your freedoms?" Takeda asked.

"If it's okay with Mulder and his partners, we'd prefer to continue living here. This is the safest I've felt since becoming an immortal," Blaise replied softly.

"Justin, you and Joe are family now, I'd be honored if you continue living here," Mulder said without hesitation.

"Me, too, Mulder?" Schatz asked nervously, still unsure about his future in this household.

Mulder reached over and pulled Schatz into a brotherly hug. "You, too, bro, forever."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I put up the basketball hoop this morning. Do you want to go down and play a game?" Blaise asked.

Mulder stared down at the report he'd been working on, reaching a decision. "Sure, Justin, it's been too long since I played," Mulder replied, standing and stretching.

"Mulder, let's make it interesting, Joe and me, against you, Shinji, and Hans. The losers cooks dinner during Rory's week to cook," the Texan replied with confidence.

"In other words, it's a win, win situation," Mulder quipped.

"Yeah, the losers will be doing this family a great service," Takeda snickered.

Mulder noticed Schatz's puzzled expression. "Hans, if you ever tried to eat anything Rory cooked you'd understand," he informed him.

Mulder looked them over carefully, Blaise was two inches taller and thirty pounds heavier than he was and all of it muscle. Hawk and Schatz were his size and Takeda was seven inches shorter, but extremely athletic and agile. He knew that the two Americans knew how to play b-ball, but Takeda and Schatz? Still, three against two were pretty good odds. "Okay, Justin, you have yourself a game."

***

Hoover Building  
Wednesday, September 8  
3:30 p.m.

Jack Sullivan strolled briskly into Mulder and Krycek's office knowing he'd find Krycek there; Mulder was still telecommuting from home. "Hey, Alex, I've got some good news and some bad news, which do you prefer first?"

"Jack, always give me the good news first," Krycek leaned tiredly back in his chair.

"Good, all of the photographs are authentic. We have those bastards by the balls," he grinned wickedly.

"Jack, has anyone ever told you that you look and sound exactly like De Niro?" Krycek quipped.

"Yeah, lots of people. Now on to the bad news . . . we were able to trace the package. Courier records show that it was picked up at the Russian embassy, in addition, there was one distinct thumb and index finger print on one of the photos. Interpol's database showed it belongs to one Tsar Nikolai Slava."

"Oh fuck! Is there anyway we can hide that information?" Krycek groaned. It bothered him that Mulder might feel even the slightest bit of gratitude toward Slava.

"Sorry, Alex, we need to keep this above board even if it turns Slava into a fucking hero."

"That's okay, Jack. I want nothing more than to regain Fox's freedom, even if it makes Slava out to be one of the good guys," he replied without conviction.

Sullivan headed for the door, shouting over his shoulder. "I'm going to drop off the latest report to A.D. Skinner, he could use it to get the press off his back. They've been barking at his door all day, it should give them something to gnaw on."

Krycek picked up the telephone and called Skinner. "Walter, Jack's dropping off the latest report. After you take care of the press, let's stop at Lev's and pick up some takeout. I think we have something to celebrate, for once. I'll call Gabriel and tell him not to cook anything."

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Wednesday, September 8  
5:30 p.m.

MacIver and Hunter had set up lawn chairs next to the improvised basketball court. The hoop and pole had been installed next to the detached garage/workshop and the blacktop in front of the garage was the court. Blaise had taken the time to paint the free-throw line and centerline with white paint earlier that morning. Both men were enjoying watching the intense game between the immortals.

Hawk had proven to be the best basketball player with Mulder a close second. Blaise used his larger size to guard and block Takeda and Schatz, who had turned out to be more than passable players. With a little practice the two young men could become as good as Mulder. Mulder's team was up by six points and two points away from winning the tie breaking fifth game of 21. All five men had discarded their T-shirts after the second game and were dripping with sweat.

"This is the life," MacIver drawled, taking a swig of ale. He admired the immortals' beauty and grace. "Do you know how much money men would pay to sit here and watch them?"

"A lot. Why? Are you thinking of selling tickets?" Hunter joked.

"No, lad, I'm just counting my blessings," the Scotsman replied, smiling. "C'mon, Shin, you're all clear! Yeah, that's the way, love!" he shouted as Takeda sank the final basket ending the game.

The young Japanese immortal smiled affectionately at him. "Hey, old man, next time it's the five of us against you, Gabriel, Walter, Alex, and Tony. We'll kick your butts," he replied confidently.

Mulder, Schatz, Blaise, and Hawk all sank exhaustedly onto the grass next to the court and watched with amusement as Takeda baited his lover.

"Cocky little thing, aren't you?" MacIver chuckled.

"Damn straight! However, we need to come up with a better bet this time. Not that I'm complaining about being spared your cooking for a week, Rory," Takeda replied happily, straddling the older man's lap he planted a wet kiss on his lips.

"So, what do you and your teammates want to bet?" the Scotsman asked, aroused. Stroking his hands down the younger man's back to his butt, he pulled Takeda further up on his lap until he was straddling his groin.

"We'll have to talk it over and get back to you." Takeda leaned forward to continue kissing him, they were interrupted by Skinner's SUV pulling up.

Mulder stood up and retrieved his T-shirt, slipping it on over his sweat soaked body. He walked over to the truck and smiled at Krycek who was sitting in the backseat between the two infant seats. Mulder reached in to unfasten Faith from her car seat, but before he could, his wrists were grabbed, and Krycek pulled him into a bruising kiss that nearly caused him to fall on the baby. "Damnit, Alex, let go!" Mulder felt instant dread when he looked into Krycek's eyes, they were full of lust and completely devoid of any comprehension of what he was doing. He turned to Skinner for help and met the same lust-filled stare. Krycek ripped the T-shirt from his body and the older man lunged over the seat for him.

Mulder was scared to death that the babies would be injured if he tried to fight his lovers off in the close confines of the SUV. "Please, stop! The babies!"

"Shit!" Hunter swore and raced over to save Mulder from being raped by his own lovers, everyone else was leaping up to help. Hunter pulled Mulder free from Krycek's vise-like hold, throwing him to the ground away from the truck. MacIver dumped Takeda off his lap as he rushed over to assist Hunter; he quickly put up a protective barrier around the agent. The barrier sealed in Mulder's scent, breaking the spell it had over Skinner and Krycek.

Kimberly climbed shakily out of the front passenger seat. "Kim, take Fox over to your cottage," Hunter ordered, keeping a close eye on Skinner and Krycek -- the two men appeared dazed.

"No, I need to get my daughters," Mulder blurted out. He heard the two babies crying loudly from the truck.

"Fox, go with Kimberly! Joe and Justin will bring the babies to you," Hunter ordered sharply.

Kimberly helped Mulder to his feet, the shield expanding to cover both of their bodies as they made their way shakily toward the cottage. Schatz rushed after them, glaring back briefly in anger at the two men that had caused Mulder harm. His eyes caught Hunter's. Schatz felt appreciative toward this handsome man who had gone up against two powerful sorcerers to protect his brother. He turned and continued to follow Kimberly and Mulder to the cottage.

Both babies were shrieking loudly as Hawk and Blaise went to retrieve them from the truck. Faith had a small bruise on the side of her face, a testament to the mindless lust her father had become a victim of. Hawk placed a tender hand over the bruise, which required very little energy to heal. "Ssh, cutie, I'm going to take you to see your daddy Fox. That's what you want isn't it?" he soothed, hugging the crying baby against his bare chest as he headed toward the cottage. Blaise trailed behind him carrying Hope and the babies' diaper bag, she was distressed and shrieking, too. By then, Skinner and Krycek seemed to be recovering from their stupor.

"Oh god! Fox!" Krycek cried out, looking around for him. "Gabriel, where is he?" he noticed Blaise and Hawk with the babies on the path to the cottage and attempted to follow them.

"He's safe. Now I suggest that we go into the mansion and leave him be," Hunter replied softly, blocking the path to the cottage. Tony had rushed out to join Hunter in case he needed help.

"Gabriel, where are Hope and Faith? They're okay, aren't they?" Skinner asked nervously, deeply embarrassed by the gap in his memory. The last thing he remember was having an uncontrollable urge to make love to Mulder, but he couldn't remember anything else that happened after that. Skinner scanned the area for his daughter and niece, he relaxed when he found them safely entering the cottage under Hawk's and Blaise's care.

"They're fine, Walter, although Faith did receive a minor injury in the scuffle," Hunter informed him sharply.

"Faith . . . what happened to her?" Krycek asked, anxiety and guilt bringing tears to his eyes.

"She had a bruised cheek. Don't worry, Alex, Joe healed it. Now let's go into the mansion," Hunter repeated.

Takeda watched them intently. "God, Rory, is my body's changes going to cause you to go berserk, too?"

"Don't worry, love, Doctor Harris will have a new treatment before you're far enough along for it to affect me," MacIver replied, draping an arm over Takeda's shoulders, they followed the other men into the mansion.

Mulder paced around the living room in the cottage. "Damn, I was an idiot . . . what was I thinking? I'm sweaty and smelly . . . I should have known to stay away from them. It's not their fault, damn, damn, damn!" Mulder looked up as Hawk and Blaise strolled into the room. Faith was crying pitifully against Hawk's chest. Hope had quieted down when they entered the cottage and she heard Mulder's voice.

"Oh, Faith, come to daddy," Mulder soothed, setting aside his self-blame to comfort his daughter. He cuddled the baby against his bare chest, murmuring softly to her. Faith settled down immediately looking at him with angry, puffy, hazel eyes. "Yeah, your daddy was an idiot, sorry, cutie."

"Mulder, I'll show you to the bathroom so you can take a shower. Would you like to sleep here tonight?" Kimberly asked, concerned, showing him to the upstairs bathroom.

"No. I should be fine once I shower. Kim, it was my fault, Doctor Harris warned me to be careful. I should have taken him more seriously," he sighed. He tried to hand the baby to her, but Faith started crying immediately. "Maybe, I should wait until Faith settles down."

"I've made a fresh pitcher of ice tea, why don't we go back downstairs to the kitchen," Kimberly replied.

"Sounds good. Where are your munchkins, Kim?" Mulder asked, glancing around the upstairs.

"They're both taking a nap. Tony's been able to get them on a pretty good schedule, they've even started sleeping through the night now," She informed him as they entered the cozy kitchen, pulling out the pitcher from the refrigerator.

The other three immortals were in the kitchen, sitting at the small breakfast table, they wanted to be there for Mulder. Hope was laughing gleefully at the three men, who were all trying to keep her amused. "Hey, Mulder, that was a fast shower . . . ah, I don't know how to tell you this, but you still smell," Blaise chuckled.

"Stick it, Justin," Mulder replied, giving him the finger. He sat at the table. "Faith is still pretty upset, we must have really scared her." He accepted the glass of ice tea from Kimberly who then poured tea for the others, too.

Hawk held his tongue; he didn't think that it would be a good idea to tell Mulder that Faith had been injured during the scuffle. Since the agent was already blaming himself for his lovers' attack.

Back at the mansion, Krycek was pacing the kitchen while Skinner was on the telephone to Doctor Harris. The other men sat around watching them.

"Sam, it was awful . . . we didn't even know what we were doing. Do you have anything that you can give him, yet?" Skinner pleaded.

"Walter, I don't have anything, yet. However, I did make an interesting discovery. I checked the samples we took from Mulder on Friday against the ones taken yesterday. It appears his body is putting off higher dosages pheromones and there is an added buildup of chemicals in his new organ over the last week. If I were to make an educated guess, I'd say that he is going through a cycle that is reaching its peak." Harris took a deep breath and then continued. "Walter, the new pheromones are definitely keyed only to yours and Alex's DNA patterns. What I believe is happening is that Mulder's body is letting your bodies know that he is ripe for fertilization. Similar to a female animal when she's in heat," Harris informed him.

"Damn," Skinner sat heavily on the kitchen stool. "Then you've determined that this organ is for reproduction?" he asked.

"Yes. Although, we still haven't determined how it works, it's clearly a reproductive organ," the doctor stated.

"Sam, can you do me a favor? Whatever you do don't use 'the bitch in heat' analogy in front of Fox. This cycle, how long is it suppose to last?" Skinner met Krycek's anguished eyes aware that he was following along telepathically.

"I have no idea, Walter. I'm going to have to run more tests and collect samples from all the immortals at the mansion every other day to establish a time-frame. This is all still mostly speculative on my part," Harris sighed. "I think it's important that you avoid all contact with Mulder until the new drug is tested Friday."

"Okay, Sam," Skinner murmured, disconnecting the call. "Shit! We can't even see Mulder long enough to apologize to him!"

"You can tell him telepathically," MacIver replied.

"Yeah, but it's not the same," he sighed. "Tony, we stopped at Lev's for takeout, would you mind taking it back to the cottage with you? We picked up some of Fox's favorite dishes," Skinner told him sadly. "We were planning on celebrating, we have a real chance at winning Fox's, Justin's, and Joe's civil rights back."

"Sure, Walter, I'll take it right over to him," Tony replied.

Mulder shifted uncomfortably on the vinyl covered kitchen chair. He felt weird sitting here in Kimberly's kitchen with only his shorts on. His skin was sticking to the vinyl and to make matters worse, Faith's diaper had leaked staining his shorts. Oh well, at least she was finally calming down. "Kim, my munchkin needs a diaper change, can you show me where I can change her?" Mulder asked, picking up the baby's diaper bag.

"Sure, Mulder." Kim snickered when he stood up, noticing the yellow stain on his light gray shorts. "She's not the only one that needs a change."

Blaise lifted Hope off his lap and quickly checked her diaper; it appeared to be firmly fastened. "You're not going to leak on your Uncle Justin? Are you, precious?" he murmured, hugging her.

"Don't worry, Justin, from here it looks like Alex changed Hope's diaper. My educated guess is that Walter was the last person to change Faith. I think he worries about the munchkins' comfort and that's why he never fastens the diapers too firmly," Mulder replied, grinning. "What's weird is that he is never holding the babies when their diapers leak, it's usually Alex or me," he chuckled, following Kimberly to the downstairs bathroom.

"I think you have yourself a new X-File, Mulder. An Assistant Director of the FBI that can accurately predict when babies are about to soil their diapers," Kimberly quipped. She took out a box of wet wipes then spread out a plush towel. The sound of her babies crying upstairs pulled her away. "I'm going to check on my girls, Mulder, call if you need anything."

"Thanks, Kim," Mulder replied, placing the diaper bag on the toilet seat, he pulled a clean diaper out and set it aside.

*Fox.* Krycek telepathically contacted him.

*Alex, how are you feeling?* Mulder asked. Lying Faith down on the towel.

*I feel like a total jerk. Fox, please forgive me,* he begged.

*Alex, it wasn't your fault. I was the idiot; it was solely my fault. I should have realized what an effect I'd have on you and Walter,* Mulder replied, pealing off Faith's diaper.

*Fox, it wasn't your fault! You didn't attack us . . . we attacked you!* he replied hotly.

Mulder ignored his outburst. *Yuck, you should see the mess your daughter made, Alex. She had something to eat other than formula today, didn't she?* Mulder wiped the thick, smelly, mustard colored poop from her bottom. Faith squealed happily, the faces her daddy was making amused her. Kicking her little feet she smeared some of the mess onto the towel. "Hold still, squirt."

Krycek saw her through Mulder's eyes, he couldn't help the grin that lit up his face. *Yeah, we started her on pureed peaches today.* He was relieved that his daughter seemed perfectly fine, after today's incident. *How's she doing, Fox?*

*She's fine, Alex. Although our cutie wouldn't let me put her down, so I haven't been able to take a shower, yet.* He finished cleaning her up with another wet wipe. *But, as soon as I take a shower, I'll be coming back to the mansion, then we can have a long talk.*

*Fox, you can't come back to the mansion just yet.*

*What do you mean? We should be fine once I wash the sweat and smell from my body.*

*Walter talked to Doctor Harris. Our reactions weren't only due to you being sweaty and smelly. He thinks you're going through a cycle and that you are nearing its peak, once the cycle is over it should be safe. However, he doesn't know how long it will last or when the peak is. He wants you to stay with Kim and Tony until Friday, by then, he'll have a new drug ready to test.*

Mulder finished diapering his daughter, picking her up and hugging her against his chest, he sat down on the tub. *Cycle? So what does he think . . . that I'm in heat or something?* Mulder grumbled, agitated.

*Fox, please, don't get yourself all worked up, there's still a lot we don't know,* Skinner replied, stepping into their conversation. *We were lucky today that our friends were able to intervene and no one was hurt. Who knows what might have happened to you if we hadn't taken this situation seriously and seen Doctor Harris on Tuesday.*

Mulder sighed, tears filling his eyes. *Yeah, I'd probably be pregnant with one or both of your children.* He shuddered at that horrifying image.

*Fox, we'd still love you, especially if you were carrying our babies,* Skinner soothed.

*Walter, I don't find that at all reassuring. Let me make myself perfectly clear . . . I AM NOT GOING TO GET PREGNANT! Any future children we have together will be procreated the old fashion way in test tubes and growth cylinders.* Mulder glanced up as Schatz entered the bathroom, carrying some clothing.

"Mulder, I'll take care of Faith so you can take a shower. Tony says dinner should be on the table in about ten minutes," Schatz murmured softly placing the T-shirt, boxers, socks, and sweatpants on the counter.

"Thanks, Hans. Be good, cutie," Mulder replied, passing Faith to Schatz. He held his breath hoping that she wouldn't put up a fuss, letting it out when she seemed content to have the young immortal holding her.

Schatz grinned at him, hugging the baby as he left the bathroom.

Mulder untied his running shoes and stripped out of his soiled shorts and boxers. He turned on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up.

*You know, Fox. Your outward appearance shows no real indication that you have changed at all,* Skinner replied, watching Mulder lovingly through the agent's eyes in reflection from the mirror and shower door.

Mulder glanced down at his body, running a hand over his belly. *It's enough that I feel differently inside,* he replied, stepping into the shower. *Well, at least it confirms what I've suspected those fucking Grays meant to use immortals for.* He soaped up, washing the sweat and oils from his body. *We're nothing but fucking breeders!*

*Fox, you don't know that for sure,* Krycek replied.

*Damn, if I don't!* Mulder snapped. *It's the only way that it makes sense.* He leaned tiredly against the tiled wall, he felt emotionally devastated.

Krycek felt his heart leap to his throat. He wanted to be there with Mulder to comfort him. *Fox, even if it were true . . . they lost the war. You're our lover, not some breeder.*

Mulder sighed, rinsing the soap from his body. *It scares me so much . . . I think that's what the morph was doing on the estate . . . he wanted to abduct me and return me to the grays. Fuck, I don't even have the luxury of being able to kill myself!*

*Fox, don't worry! If they come back, we'll kick their Gray butts,* Skinner growled. *We'll always be there for you.*

*Thanks, Walter, Alex. God, what I wouldn't give to be there with you right now.*

*Soon, lover,* Krycek murmured.

***

Senator Mooney's Estate  
Wednesday, September 8  
7:30 p.m.

Xsavior 's angry voice resounded around the room from the speakerphone. "Milford, that wasn't a very wise move you made, sending a hit man to kill me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Reverend," Mooney stammered.

"The man was very informative before he died," the reverend purred menacingly over the telephone line.

"Damn you, Xsavior, you've ruined me! I have protestors and reporters outside of my home! They're talking about having me expelled from the Senate because of you!" Senator Mooney shouted angrily.

"You have more to worry about than your pathetic career, Milford," the reverend threatened.

"You don't scare me, Xsavior. You wouldn't dare show your face in D.C.! You're a wanted man and it's only a matter of time before you're captured and put away for the rest of your life!" Mooney barked, slamming off the speaker. There was only one thing left for him to do, he'd resign from the Senate with dignity and not be thrown out like some common criminal.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, September 10  
7:00 a.m.

"Good morning, Mulder," Tony greeted as the agent walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I suppose," Mulder grumbled, sinking onto one of the kitchen chairs. He watched Tony as he fed both his daughters simultaneously. The babies were in their bassinets on the kitchen table and Tony had a bottle in each hand.

"Do you need any help?"

"No. Why don't you go pour yourself a cup of coffee? There's a fresh pan of cinnamon rolls on the stove, help yourself."

"Thanks, Tony." Mulder cut two rolls out of the pan and grabbed a bowl of frosting next to it. He juggled all three items carrying them back to the small table, setting the steaming cup of coffee down first.

"It's nice to see that your appetite is back," Tony grinned.

"You know I can't resist your cinnamon rolls," Mulder replied, spreading a generous amount of frosting on both rolls.

Kimberly walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, me too, Mulder, that's why I moved in with him, for his cinnamon rolls and homemade pastas," she smiled. She was pristinely dressed in a taupe business suit. "So, today's the big day?"

"Yeah, I really would like to return home today. Walter has assigned a FBI sorcerer and clairvoyant to accompany me and Hans to the hospital for our appointments today," Mulder replied, sipping his coffee.

"I hope your appointment goes well, Mulder. Not that I haven't enjoyed your company, but the A.D. has been in a sour mood all week. If it weren't for the charges filed yesterday against those four senators and six congressmen in the Amaranthine's case, he'd be completely unbearable," Kim replied.

Mulder smiled, looking up as Schatz knocked on the kitchen door. Kimberly opened it, letting him in. He was dressed in blue jeans and a T-shirt, similarly to how Mulder was dressed except only he was wearing a white T-shirt, instead of red. He carried the newspaper under his arm.

"Hi, Kim," he sheepishly murmured to her. "Gabriel asked me to drop off the newspaper."

"Thanks, Hans. How are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm okay." He grinned then walked over and sat next to Mulder at the kitchen table, placing the newspaper in front of him.

"Have you had breakfast, yet?" she inquired, pouring herself a mug of coffee. "Would you like some?" She held up the coffeepot.

"Yes, please," he replied, to her offer. "Tony told me yesterday that he was making cinnamon rolls this morning and to come over."

Tony smiled at him. "They're in the pan on the stove. Help yourself, Hans, the dishes are in the first cabinet."

"Thanks, Tony." Out of all of the sorcerers on the estate, Schatz felt the most comfortable around Tony. He thought it was because the older man was living with a woman. There was absolutely no indication that Tony was attracted to him at all.

Mulder picked up the newspaper and read the headline 'Senator Milford Mooney Resigns In Disgrace!' his heart skipped a beat. He had been worried that the expulsion hearings would drag on for weeks. Although there was no longer a threat that they'd be sent to the new living facility, he wanted to get his freedom back and it wouldn't happen until all of the accused had been removed from office and a whole new vote was taken. Mulder had talked to Senator Matheson by telephone yesterday and was happy to hear that the Senator already had convinced 16 Senators that had initially sided with Mooney to change their votes. There were more than enough votes to overturn the original vote.

"I think this calls for a party," Mulder smiled, showing Kimberly and Tony the headline. "If Doctor Harris' new treatment works, how about we celebrate tomorrow? I'll stop at the grocery store on the way home and pick up enough food for a real feast," he exclaimed happily. Making plans in his head to call and invite his friends and Skinner's relatives, he decided he could use Frohike's help with some of the dishes. He looked over at Schatz; the young man was staring at him with a funny look on his face. "What, Hans?"

"We're stopping at a real grocery store? Are you sure that's a good idea? What about all of the people that will be there?" he asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Hans. We'll have Agents Sullivan, Johnson, and Austin with us. Lars Johnson is a sorcerer and Jared Austin is a clairvoyant, they'll be more than enough protection for us," Mulder assured him. "I'm inviting some friends to the party tomorrow and I want to warn you up front about Frohike, he's a pervert, but he's perfectly harmless." Mulder held out his arms and Tony placed Grace Mari into them, he gently held the tiny, two-month-old baby.

"I don't know if I'll feel comfortable around too many people, Mulder," Schatz replied, trembling slightly.

"It will be okay, Hans. If you're nervous just stay close to me," Mulder reassured him.

"Okay, Mulder."

A horn honked from outside and Kimberly quickly grabbed her purse and kissed Tony and her daughters. "I'll see you tonight," she replied, heading out the door.

*Walter, Alex, have a nice day,* Mulder telepathically communicated. *And don't tire yourselves out! Hopefully we'll have a very long evening together tonight!*

*You too, Fox, we have a week to make up for,* Skinner replied, smiling warmly at Kimberly as she climbed in the front passenger seat.

*Fox, love you,* Krycek shouted as the SUV sped down the driveway.

*You, too,* Mulder grinned. *See both of you at the hospital at ten o'clock, don't be late!*

*Don't worry, lover, we have a lot riding on Sam's new drug, we'll be on time!* Skinner replied gruffly.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 20B  
Second Chances

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Viva Towers, Crystal City  
Friday, September 10  
7:30 a.m.

Agent Jared Austin, pounded on the door to Lars Johnson's apartment. "C'mon, Lars, Sullivan's waiting down in the garage for us!"

"Hold your pants on, Jared, I'm coming," he replied, opening the door, he stepped into the hallway.

Austin stepped back and stared at the younger agent in surprise. Johnson had on a new suit, new tie, polished shoes, new hair cut, and a manicure. "This isn't a date, Lars."

"You're a fine one to talk, Jared . . . what is that cologne you're drenched in?" Johnson inquired, pushing the garage level button on the elevator.

"Stetson. Do you think it's too strong?" he asked, sniffing himself.

"A bit. Look, we both know he's not attached to anyone, yet. I think it would be better for this country if I were his lover. After all, I'm a sorcerer and we can produce female offspring together, where you could not," Johnson reasoned.

"Forget it, Lars. May the best man *me* win," Austin smirked, walking up to Sullivan's SUV and climbing in the front seat.

"Jack, you've met Hans Schatz . . . what's he like?" Johnson asked from the backseat.

"He a sweet kid, who's been through hell and back. He doesn't need the two of you fighting over him," Sullivan admonished, turning the SUV onto the highway heading for Foxfire Glenn Estate.

"Jack, he's an immortal, he needs a sorcerer in his life to protect him and produce female offspring with," Johnson reasoned from the back seat.

Sullivan rolled his eyes. "Lars, he has five sorcerers on the estate to protect him and it's his decision if he wants to become romantically involved. Don't come on too strong, he needs time to adjust to his new life here," he advised.

"Don't worry, Jack, I'll try not to scare him," the young agent promised.

They arrived at the estate fifty minutes later. Sullivan stopped short of the basketball court where six men were playing. "Hey, Guys, long time," Sullivan greeted exiting the car.

"Jack, it's good to see you again," MacIver replied.

"Good morning, Jack," Takeda greeted, smiling. He passed the basketball to Hawk.

"Mulder will be out in a second. Jack, you and the others have been doing a remarkable job on the Amaranthine case," Hunter replied leaning against the car he nodded to the other two agents. "Lars, Jared."

"Thanks, Gabriel," Sullivan replied, sighing he decided to get the introductions over with. "Agents Lars Johnson and Jared Austin, I'd like to introduce Joe Hawk, Justin Blaise, Shinji Takeda, Rory MacIver, and Hans Schatz," he stated nodding to each man in turn.

The two agents exchanged handshakes with the four immortals and one sorcerer. They were at a loss for words; with the exception of Schatz who was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt all of the other immortals had on shorts and were shirtless. Neither man was ever going to forget this experience. Johnson had just gotten his courage up to speak when Mulder ran out of the front door of the mansion.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Hans, you ready?" Mulder asked, heading for the car.

Jared Austin went to hold the front passenger door open for him, but Mulder climbed into the backseat and slid to the middle, allowing Schatz the window seat. Johnson slid in next to Mulder, and Austin reluctantly took the front passenger seat. Sullivan smirked at him, and put the car in reverse. Turning around, he headed for the hospital.

"Did you hear the reports that Senator Mooney has stepped down, Mulder?" Sullivan asked.

"I read about it in the newspaper this morning, Jack. If this new treatment proves to be affective, I'd like to celebrate the news of Mooney's resignation tomorrow. Would you and Noah be free to come to the estate tomorrow afternoon?" Mulder asked enthusiastically.

"We'd love to, Mulder," Sullivan answered.

"Agent Johnson, Agent Austin, you're both invite, too," Mulder informed the younger men in the car with them.

"Really? We'd love to come, Agent Mulder, wouldn't we, Jared?" Johnson replied excitedly.

"Yeah, Agent Mulder, thanks for the invite," Austin replied, trying for laid back and cool, he was inwardly smirking to himself when he pictured of the look of envy that would be on Dakota Jones' face when he tells him where they were going tomorrow.

They arrived at the Hospital at 9:45 a.m., going right to Doctor Harris' office. "Mulder, Hans, how are you feeling today?" Harris greeted them.

"I'm feeling better today than I did yesterday," Mulder replied.

Han looked at him puzzled, I feel fine, Doctor," Schatz replied. He knew something had been wrong with Mulder the past few days, but he didn't know what. Doctor Harris had come out to the estate Wednesday and Thursday to collect samples from Mulder and him. Mulder had informed him that the reason they had come here today, instead of Doctor Harris coming to the estate was because the doctor wanted to test a new drug on Mulder with Skinner and Krycek in attendance. The drug was suppose to modify the behavior the two sorcerers were having when they were with Mulder.

"Mulder, I think your cycle might have peaked yesterday. I'll take some samples to verify it, when Walter and Alex get here we'll test the new drug. Unlike the anti-pheromone drug this is uniquely keyed to your lover's DNA, we'll have to do the same thing for Shinji, Kazuo, and Rory. I'm not sure how Joe and Justin will be affected by the change. However, Hans, has nothing to worry about unless he takes a lover. It seems to only affect men that are bonded to you through sex," Harris explained.

Agents Johnson and Austin were leaning against the door outside the office telepathically listening in -- they shifted uncomfortably over the visual images the doctor's words conjured up.

"Let's get this show on the road," the doctor replied, standing, he led them out into the hallway and down to the examination room where two of his assistants were waiting.

Mulder turned to the two agents following them. "Sorry, guys, but you're going to have to wait outside."

"Ah, okay, call if you need us," Austin stammered, backing out of the room, he looked over at Agent Sullivan who was smirking at them.

Doctor Harris chuckled. "Hans, you have a fan club. To be young and in love."

"What?" Schatz asked, sitting in a chair, he watched as Mulder stripped.

"Hans, Doctor Harris is referring to Agents Johnson and Austin. They are clearly infatuated with you, but don't worry they're professionals and won't let it interfere with their job." Mulder chuckled, hopping up on the examination table, he laid down on his back. He was still wearing his boxers.

A few minutes later Skinner and Krycek came strolling down the hospital corridor, stopping outside the examination room where Agents Sullivan, Austin, and Johnson were waiting.

"Agents," Skinner barked.

"Sir," the three agents replied, coming to attention.

"How long has Agent Mulder been in with Doctor Harris?" Skinner inquired.

"About 5 minutes, sir," Sullivan replied. "If you and Agent Krycek would like to wait in the lounge, I'll come and get you when the doctor is ready for you." Sullivan was aware of the affect that Mulder was having on the two men and thought it would be best that they were not this close to him during his examination.

Skinner was aware of Sullivan's concern. "Okay, Agent Sullivan, we'll be down the hall in the lounge."

Forty-five minutes later Krycek was nervously pacing the lounge. He had long past gotten on Skinner's nerves. "Alex, would you please sit down?" the A.D. asked for the third time.

"Damn, what if the drug doesn't work? I can't take this, Walter, it's been over a week since I've been with him," he snapped, his body trembling with frustration.

"It's been the same amount of time for me, Alex," Skinner groused.

"At least you were with him on Tuesday," Krycek commented, making another circuit around the room.

"You can't be serious? Rory and Doctor Harris were present at the time and I can't even remember having sex with him!" Skinner rose, walking over to his half-brother. "Alex, it's going to be okay," he replied, embracing him.

"Sir, Doctor Harris is ready for you and Agent Krycek," Sullivan stated, interrupting them.

They headed back down the long hallway to the examination room. In the room, Mulder was behind a glass barrier, rubbing his arm. Schatz was sitting on the only chair in the room. Doctor Harris stood in front of barrier, shielding Mulder from his lovers. Agent Johnson stood next to him. Doctor Harris had told him that if the A.D. or Agent Krycek showed that they were losing control he was to put up a protective shield around Mulder's body.

Both men looked lovingly at Mulder, feeling instant desire for him without the uncontrollable lust.

"Walter, Alex, I've combined the new drug with Mulder's anti-pheromone medication. I would like to monitor your reactions to him, if you'd please remove your shirts my assistants will attach electrodes to monitor your vitals." Doctor Harris nodded to his assistants.

"Is this really necessary, Sam? I can tell you right away how I feel without being hooked up to the monitoring equipment," Skinner grumbled.

"If we were going to have a negative reaction to him, we would have already had one already," Krycek reasoned, pushing past Skinner and walking closer to Mulder. He took a deep breath, expelling it. "See nothing, he's not driving me into a sexual frenzy," Krycek replied, then stepped around Doctor Harris and Agent Johnson and made the glass barrier disappear, he pulled Mulder into his arms hugging him tightly. "Fox, I've missed you," he murmured, kissing him softly.

Agent Johnson watched silently, he was overwhelmed at the information he had found out about Agent Mulder. He glanced nervously over at A.D. Skinner, who had warned him and Austin before hand not to talk to anyone about this.

Mulder returned the hug and kiss enthusiastically. "Mm, I've missed you, too. You really do feel okay, don't you?" he questioned, still not totally sure.

Skinner had walked up to them. "We feel fine, Fox."

Mulder relaxed when he saw his lovers had retained control. "Alex, Walter, when you get home tonight I have a special evening planned for us. A very special evening," Mulder emphasized, licking into the kiss, possessively claiming Krycek's mouth.

"Walter, you can go back to work without me; I'm taking the rest of the day off," Krycek announced breathlessly.

"Sorry, Alex, we have a meeting with the Senate Committee at two o'clock this afternoon. Fox, we'll see you tonight," Skinner replied, pulling his lanky lover into his arms. "I'm looking forward to whatever you have planned for this evening," he murmured.

"Good. Seeing that the new medication appears to be working, we're going to have a party at the estate tomorrow to celebrate Mooney's resignation," Mulder replied cheerfully.

"Don't you want to come back to work with us today?" Skinner asked.

"Nope, I'm starting to enjoy telecommuting." Mulder grinned mischievously. "Don't worry, Walter, I'll be back Monday. There's too much I need to get done today," he replied.

Doctor Harris stood back watching closely. "Mulder, I still need to take samples from you and Hans every other day. Once the other three immortals have progressed far enough, I'll need to take sample from them, too."

"Okay, Doc," Mulder replied. "I really appreciate everything you have done for me and the others. Thank you." He held out his hand to the doctor.

"You're welcome, Mulder," Harris replied, shaking his hand. "I'll get your prescription so you can leave."

Skinner turned to Agents Sullivan, Austin, and Johnson. "Agents, see that Agent Mulder is driven to wherever he requests," he ordered. "Fox, see you at home tonight." He kissed him gently and stepped aside so Krycek could say goodbye.

"Later, Fox," he purred, hugging his lover.

"Bye, Alex, Walter." Mulder grinned, his mind racing through all of the items he needed for tonight and tomorrow.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, September 10  
6:30 p.m.

The kitchen was warm and homey. The delicious scent of a fresh ham roasting filled the air. Mulder went about the task of preparing what he considered comfort foods. Caesar salad, broccoli with a cheese sauce, sweet potato/peach/pecan casserole, and corn bread, he smiled at Schatz who was helping him.

"Mulder, I'm finished setting the dining room table. What else should I do?" the young man asked.

"We need a highchair set-up in the dining room for Faith," Mulder informed him, remembering that they only had one highchair in the dining room and now that his littlest had started on pureed foods, it only seemed right that she had her own place to sit. "You can take the one next to the breakfast table in there."

Takeda, MacIver, and Hunter sat at the counter watching.

"It feels good to have things back to normal around here," Rory MacIver commented, licking his lips as Mulder removed the corn bread from the oven.

"I'll say, it's been weeks since Mulder has cooked for us. I'd almost forgotten what heaven could be like," Takeda replied.

"You're smooth, Shin," Mulder chuckled. Removing a vegetable tray from the refrigerator with a bowl of creamy cucumber-dill dip he placed it in front of the three men.

Takeda grabbed a carrot stick and dunked it in the dip. "Yeah, well it is the truth," he grinned.

Blaise and Hawk strolled into the kitchen carrying two bottles of wine. "Mulder, do you want us to fill the glasses in the dining room?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, thanks, Justin." Mulder glanced up at the clock and was beginning to wonder what was taking his lovers so long getting home when he heard them entering loudly through the front door.

"Mm, something smells damn good," Skinner said, entering the kitchen with Hope cradled in his arms. Her face lit up when she saw her daddy Fox. "Gee!" she squealed, holding out her arms to him.

"Gee! Is right, princess," Mulder mimicked, taking her in his arms and hugging her against his chest. Skinner shared a quick kiss with him. Mulder smiled at Krycek and Faith, the younger man was waiting his turn to be greeted.

"Please tell me you're cooking a ham, Fox?" Krycek asked, his mouth salivating. He leaned forward giving Mulder a long, slow kiss.

"Mm, yep, a fresh ham with a cranberry chutney glaze. I thought we needed something special tonight," Mulder murmured against his lips. He broke the kiss and gave Faith a quick peck on the cheek. "So, how's my little, cutie, doing?" Mulder asked her.

"I'm fine, Fox," Krycek answered with a smirk.

"Fox, do you need any help with dinner?" Skinner asked.

"Nope, everything is under control, it should be ready in twenty minutes, why don't you and Alex go change into something more comfortable?" Mulder passed Hope to Blaise then took Faith from Krycek passing her to Schatz.

"Okay, lover," Skinner replied, heading off toward their bedroom with Krycek following.

The two men noticed the candles placed around the room, on the nightstand was a basket of massage oils, flavored lube, and a soft cotton washcloth. There was wood laid out in the fireplace hearth ready to be lit. In the bathroom were more candles and fresh cut flowers in a large vase on the counter. Next to the large whirlpool tub were bath oils and even more candles. Hung on the three hooks behind the door were their plush velour robes, freshly laundered and smelling of fabric softener.

"Pinch me, Walter; I think I've died and gone to heaven," Krycek quipped, uncapping the bottle of a bath oil sniffing the pleasant scent.

"Let's try not to spoil this night for Fox by losing control, Alex. After all, he's giving us a second chance," Skinner murmured, a very big grin lighting up his face.

"Don't worry, Walter, I plan on being in total control tonight," Krycek leered, happily.

They changed their clothes and walked into the dining room, the table was set with their best china and silverware. The large ham was on the center of the table and MacIver was expertly carving it while Mulder brought in the last bowl of the food from the kitchen. The two babies had been strapped into their highchairs, Schatz and Hawk were already feeding them Gerber's baby food. When Skinner and Krycek took their seats the other men took that as a signal and started passing the bowls of food around. Blaise filled Hawk's plate for him, since the other man was pre-occupied with feeding the baby.

"This is really delicious, Fox," Hunter commented.

"Thanks, Gabriel," Mulder replied, brushing his leg up against Krycek's under the table. "Rory, can you pass the honey-mustard?"

Krycek reached under the table and caressed Mulder's thigh.

Schatz had finished feeding Faith, but the baby did not want to remain in the highchair. She started crying, pulling Mulder's attention away from Krycek, he got up quickly to retrieve her. "You want to sit at the big table with the grownups don't you, cutie," he soothed. She stopped crying once he sat back down with her on his lap.

Hope was content to remain in her highchair and play with her rattle, pounding it loudly on the plastic tray. "Bababababa," she babbled.

"Please, don't anyone ever buy her a drum set," Skinner advised.

"Why? She has the beat timed perfectly with her babababing, she'd make a great drummer," Mulder quipped.

"We're giving her piano lessons," Skinner replied.

"So, how did your appointment with the Senate Committee go?" Mulder asked, prying Faith's fingers off his plate, she had gotten honey-mustard on them and immediately put them into her mouth. She made a sour face and started crying.

"Fox, hand me our munchkin," Krycek murmured, taking the little baby on his lap, he dipped a napkin in a water goblet, and used it to wipe the mustard off her tongue and mouth. "Grownup food isn't very nice tasting is it, cutie?" He chuckled at the way she jutted out her bottom lip as she cried. "Fox, she has your pout down to a tee."

"I don't pout."

Skinner looked on amused. "The Senate interview went off without a hitch, I don't think there will be a problem now in getting your civil rights reinstated. In fact, Senator Matheson wants to put it to a vote by the end of next week. With Mooney's resignation and the resignations of four more house members today, he says he has more than enough votes to overturn the previous vote."

"That's great news, Walter," Hawk smiled, turning to Blaise. "Justin, you lost our bet. You get to do the laundry for the next month, that should teach you to be less of a pessimist," he smirked.

"Joe, the votes are not in, yet. After we get our rights back I'll gladly do the laundry for the next two months!" Blaise announced.

Mulder felt happier than he had in months, regardless of his present physical condition. "I stopped at the grocery store on the way home from the hospital today with Hans, we picked up some stuff for the party tomorrow," he replied.

"Sounds good, what are you making?" Skinner asked.

"Shish-kabobs, I figured we'd have a barbecue and pool party; it's going to be up in the high 80s tomorrow. Yori and Lev are bringing their sons, same with the Scully's."

"Who all have you invited?" Skinner asked, reaching for another slice of ham.

"The gunmen. Frohike is coming out early to help, and Byers is bringing his boyfriend. Scully is coming with Jonathan and her son, Bill and Charlie and their sons, your cousins and uncle. Several agents from the bureau are coming with their sons, and also, Doctors Harris, Pendrell, and Jackson. Of course, Kim and Tony," Mulder informed him, sipping his wine.

"With all of those kids coming we'll have to set up some outdoor games for them," Krycek replied.

MacIver spoke up. "The older kids and adults can play basketball and volleyball, and I'll set up the croquet set for the younger kids."

"That sounds good, Rory." Skinner glanced around the table his eyes resting on his daughter. She was giggling at Hawk and Blaise who took turns playing peek-a-boo with her. He smiled warmly; for once everything in his life was looking up. Good friends, loving family, beautiful home, . . . Fox. Skinner reached out and squeezed Mulder's hand.

Mulder looked up, reading the desire and love in Skinner's warm, brown eyes. "Justin and Joe are going to watch the babies for us tonight." He smiled, squeezing his lover's hand back.

"Thanks, guys." Skinner grinned.

"Yeah, that's really nice of you watching the girls for us," Krycek agreed.

"It's no problem, it's the least we could do, after everything you've done for us," Blaise replied.

"Justin, did you have a chance to go over that material I got for you?" Mulder asked.

"I've started and already found several things that were very interesting. Every immortal only had sisters and nieces, but no brothers, nephews, or children. One other coincidence, we were all born between October 2 and October 20," Blaise replied.

"So, we're all Libra's. I'll admit it's weird, but not necessarily significant," Mulder said, pushing his plate aside, considering. "If we're able to determine what caused us to mutate into immortals, we might be able to determine what boys will become immortals in the future."

"Fox, that would be like finding a needle in a haystack . . . immortals are one in every a hundred million men. I doubt that at the planets present growth rate we'll produce another immortal anytime soon," Skinner argued.

"Hey, Fox, have I ever told you that you're one in a hundred million," Krycek smirked.

Mulder leaned over and brushed his lips against Krycek's. "Well, Alex, you're one in a hundred thousand, babe," he chuckled then ruffled his younger lover's hair.

Takeda laughed. "Yeah, Rory, you're one in a hundred thousand, too!"

"Joke all you want, love, but after immortals, sorcerers are the next rarest mutation," MacIver quipped.

Mulder chuckled. "Does anyone want dessert?"

"Oh, that's a loaded question," Krycek replied, leering at Mulder. Faith head fell forward tiredly and Krycek cradled her in his arms, she rested cheek against her father's chest, yawning. "Tired, Cutie?"

"It's getting close to both their bedtimes. Joe, Justin, you shouldn't have any problem with them, they're both sleeping through the night," Mulder informed them, gently brushing Faith's cheek with his finger.

"You know, Fox, now that you almost have your rights back, we can start thinking about expanding our family," Skinner murmured.

"You want to discuss having Wally Jr.," Mulder teased.

"Or Fox Jr.," Skinner quipped.

"Ah, guys," Takeda interrupted them. MacIver stiffened next to him, remembering their discussion last week.

"What, Shin?" Mulder turned staring at him.

"There can't be a Wally Jr. or Fox Jr. . . . immortals can't have sons, our sperm only carries the female's X-chromosome, and it's the immortal's sperm that determines the sex of the child, you will only be able to have daughters. Sorry," Takeda replied reluctantly.

Mulder peeked over at Skinner who was clearly shaken by the news. "Walter, we can always adopt if you really want to have a son," Mulder tried to soothe.

"No, that's okay, Fox, it's just not the same," Skinner sighed. He had really wanted a son with hazel eyes and soft brown hair. He wanted to give their son the love Fox had never received from his father. "I love our daughter, and I would be just as happy to have another girl," he replied softly.

"You sure?" Mulder questioned.

"Yeah, and this time we get to name her." Skinner grinned weakly.

"Okay, but we both have to agree on the name. Now does anyone want dessert?"

"What type of dessert, Mulder?" MacIver asked.

"Apple pie, with vanilla ice cream and a hot caramel sauce."

Hunter and MacIver passed secretive looks. "Gabriel and I will clear the table, and get the dessert," MacIver drawled. They concentrated and the dirty dishes vanished from the table to be replaced by dessert dishes with apple pie, vanilla ice cream, and caramel sauce in front of each man.

"You've both been practicing." Skinner observed.

"Walter, it's easy once you get the hang of it," MacIver explained proudly.

Hans Schatz looked speculatively over at Hunter. He remembered the tray of food that had appeared from thin air in his room on his second night at the mansion. Schatz was wearing a new shirt and jeans that the older man had purchased for him, too.

They finished eating in silence, Mulder was saddened that Skinner wouldn't be getting the son he so wanted.

"Mulder, Rory and I will clean up . . . you go ahead and enjoy the rest of your evening," Takeda said, motioning to Rory to clear the table.

Mulder felt a warm sensation wash over him. He couldn't wait to get back to their bedroom and make love to the two men that meant more to him than anything else in his life with the exception of his daughters. He quickly kissed both babies good night.

Skinner wrapped an arm around Mulder's waist as they walked to their bedroom. "So, what do you have in mind for tonight?"

Krycek watched anxiously as the two men strolled out of the dining room. Faith had fallen asleep in his arms, and he didn't want to disturb her.

Mulder leaned close to the larger man's body. "I figured we could give that hot bath another try, seeing as how I left you both hanging last week. Then we can cuddle in front of the fireplace and talk. I brought up a bottle of Napoleon brandy from the wine cellar." Mulder stopped outside the bedroom door and pushed Skinner up against the wall, kissing him passionately. "Of course, let's not forget the hot, sweaty sex I have planned for later," he purred.

Blaise came over and eased Faith gently out of Krycek's arms. "Hm, she needs a diaper change. Don't worry, Alex, we'll change and bath her. You go, enjoy your evening," he whispered.

"Thanks, Justin." Krycek gave his daughter a quick peck on her forehead then hurried after Skinner and Mulder.

Mulder smiled at Krycek as he came sliding into the bathroom. "You can clean up those skid marks tomorrow, babe." He squeaked as the younger man pulled him passionately into his arms.

"Well, you could have waited for me, lover, I'm going to have to punish you," he purred. His hands stroked down Mulder's back, cupping and squeezing his ass. Krycek's mouth nibbled on Mulder's ear lobe as his tongue flicked inside.

Skinner watched his half-brother with amusement, using his powers he lit all of the candles in the room and turned off the main lights, throwing the room into a warm golden glow. He started filling the bathtub, pouring the bath oils under the faucet. The larger man quietly stripped out of his clothes, his attention focused on the two men locked in a passionate embrace. He sat on the edge of the tub and stroked his growing erection; he enjoyed watching the lean graceful bodies of his lovers.

Krycek started shrugging out of his clothes without breaking their passionate kiss.

"We're going to have to part long enough to get the T-shirts over our heads," Mulder mumbled against his lips.

"No, we're not." Krycek chuckled at the surprised look on Mulder's face when the clothes vanished from their bodies. "That's the number one benefit to being a sorcerer," he murmured, then returned to exploring that hot, tasty mouth with his tongue.

Skinner stepped into the pleasantly hot water, sinking down, he sighed contentedly and continued watching the two young men grind sensually together. The candlelight danced across the graceful curves of their bodies, Krycek's fingers dug into the cheeks of Mulder's ass, exposing the tight pink opening to the older man. Skinner was getting hot and it wasn't from the water, he decided to get in on his half-brother's fun.

"DAMNIT! Walter are you fucking crazy?" Krycek shouted. He was standing alone in the middle of the bathroom.

Mulder was held snugly in the larger man's arms in the whirlpool tub. He had a startled look on his beautiful face, before he started laughing. "Oh god, Walter, if I could age, you would have just taken a decade off my life! Don't do that again."

Skinner snickered, looking over at his angry brother. "Quit your bellyaching, Alex, get your butt in the tub," he ordered.

"Walter, that was too fucking dangerous? What would have happened if part of Fox's body materialized inside the walls of the tub?" he snarled, stepping into the bathtub.

"Alex, I knew exactly what I was doing. There was absolutely no danger to Fox," he assured.

Mulder wiggled around in Skinner's lap, looking up at Krycek. "Alex, I'm fine, no harm done. Let's not wreck tonight by bickering," he pleaded softly.

"Sorry, Fox, you're right. Tonight we're going to show you just how much we love you. Walter, we will talk tomorrow," Krycek stated firmly, sinking into the water. "Hey! Watch where you stick your toes!"

"Sorry, Alex," Skinner laughed, pulling his foot out of the way.

Mulder rolled his eyes. "God, give me strength. Well at least I know the new drug is working."

"Why is that, Fox?" Skinner asked, lowering his mouth to the side of his lover's neck kissing him. His fingers pinched the younger man's nipples, rolling them. While Krycek pulled Mulder's foot out of the water and started massaging and caressing it.

"You're both thinking of pleasuring me first, thank you," Mulder moaned, leaning back, his head resting against Skinner's broad chest, he captured the older man's mouth in a slow kiss. His hand reached up and caressed his lover's bald head. The agent felt lover's penis swell underneath him, he wiggled his butt on the hardening erection. Closing his eyes, Mulder felt like he was floating in pleasure, arousal flowed throughout his body.

Krycek's eyes gazed warmly over Mulder's languishing body, lowering the agent's foot he started stroking his lover's cock. The bath oils had made the hard staff smooth and slippery. Krycek admire the beauty of Mulder's cock, it was slightly larger than his and Skinner's. "Fox, I want to feel you inside of me, it's been forever since you've fucked me," he murmured, feeling a deep empty ache in his bowels.

Mulder opened his eyes and a slow relaxed grin lit up his face. "Alex, that's because you've been too busy getting your rocks off to enjoy any real pleasure," he purred. "Now, turn your cute butt around and lean up against the back of the tub." Mulder caressed Skinner's hard cock then squeezed his heavy sacs. "Walter, you ready for some synchronized water sports?" he quipped.

"Spread um, Fox," Skinner growled.

Mulder smirked at him then scooted to his knees behind Krycek's waiting body. He caressed and squeezed the younger man's ass and parted his cheeks. Lowering his mouth to lick down the crease, he stopped at the tight puckered opening and pushed his tongue in. He felt Skinner spread his legs further apart and a fat finger pushed into him, stretching him. The agent continued to fuck Krycek with his tongue, pushing in as far as it could go while Skinner inserted a second finger into him.

"Oh, yes, fuck . . . don't . . . stop," Krycek stammered, his loins were burning up with pleasure.

Mulder gasped when Skinner gently inserted a third finger, twisting and scissoring them inside him. "Walter, now . . . do me," he moaned, pushing his ass back on Skinner's fingers. Mulder then shakily pulled himself up over Krycek's back and mounted him with one strong thrust. The younger man's body writhed in ecstasy, while Mulder held him firmly against his chest, waiting in quiet anticipation as Skinner moved into position. He felt the weight of the older man settle between his parted thighs, then the blunt head of his large cock pushing against his opening. Water splashed out of the tub, putting out one of the candles on the edge of the tub as Skinner thrust into his lover.

"Mm, Fox, you're exquisitely tight," Skinner purred. Holding still, he enjoyed the feeling of being buried to the hilt in his lover's body.

"I'm dying down here . . . can someone move?" Krycek writhed, wiggling his hips.

"Hold on, lover," Mulder purred, relishing the sensation of Krycek's ass squeezing his cock and Skinner's cock filling him. "Oh, god," he moaned as Skinner pulled halfway out then slammed back in.

Mulder recovered and pulled out in sync with his older lover and thrust back into Krycek's body at the exact same time Skinner thrust into him. Moving gracefully together in a precise rhythm had become easy for the three men, who were bonded together mentally and physically. Water sloshed out of the tub with each thrust, putting out more of the candles.

Mulder reached under Krycek, stroking and pumping his cock, while the younger man held onto the edge of the tub, writhing. The agent pumped harder as he felt himself beginning to fall over the edge toward orgasm. Skinner's cock striking against his prostate was all it took and Mulder emptied his hot passion deep inside his lover's bowels.

Krycek cried out as he came hard, spilling his seed into the warm fragrant water. He felt Mulder's weight draped across his back with his penis still deeply sheathed inside of him. Krycek smiled softly, the vibrations from Skinner's hard thrusts into Mulder's body surged through him as the water sloshed around him, giving him a pleasant sensation.

Skinner thrust harder, seeking release, the clenching of Mulder's rectal muscles bore down on him, squeezing and jerking his cock. He slammed in one final time, twisting his hips to get in as deeply as physically possible -- a white light flashed before his eyes and he shot deeply into his beautiful lover's body and temporarily loss consciousness.

"Walter, wake up, you're crushing me," Mulder complained.

Skinner groaned and pulled out, settling back against the side of the tub. Mulder slipped out of Krycek and pulled the younger man into his arms as he leaned back against Skinner's chest.

"That was great, but I think we nearly emptied the tub," Mulder murmured breathlessly. He could barely make out the mess they had made of the bathroom in the darkened room, only the candles on the counter remained lit, water and burn out candles littered the floor.

"Give me a second to recover then I'll clean up the mess, and we can go sit in front of the fireplace," Skinner replied, happily sated.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until the water became too cold. Krycek pulled out of Mulder's arms and helped his lover up. Mulder stepped cautiously out of the bathtub avoiding the burnt out candles scattered around the floor. He walked over and pulled towels from the linen cabinet, passing them to his lovers. The three men quickly dried themselves. Skinner concentrated on the floor, the water vanished and the candles returned to their former places around the bathtub.

Mulder pulled on his forest green robe and padded out of the bathroom. Going over to the table, he poured three snifters of brandy while Krycek lit the fireplace and candles around the room. Skinner strolled out of the bathroom wearing his navy blue robe and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, leaning back against a large throw pillow. Mulder handed him the snifter of brandy and sat next to him, passing a snifter to Krycek when he joined them on the floor.

"Where did you move the furniture to, Fox?" Skinner asked, his hand caressing up Mulder's exposed thigh.

"Mm, it's out on the patio. I thought this would be more intimate," he replied, leaning back against the pillow, he took a sip of the brandy, watching the fire crackle and pop in the hearth.

"You're right it's very intimate," Krycek purred, licking the side of Mulder's neck. He was wearing a black velour robe that was untied showing off his finely muscled chest, flat stomach, and his soft penis.

"I propose a toast," Mulder stated. "To second chances."

They clicked their glasses together.

"God, I feel like I've been given a whole new lease on life now that I no longer have to worry about our government," Mulder said softly.

"We can start making real plans for the future now," Krycek murmured, leaning up against Mulder, he rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

"We're going to have to fix up the west wing, we'll need more room for our growing family," Skinner replied, wrapping an arm around Mulder's waist.

"Walter, how many daughters are we talking about having?" Mulder asked worriedly.

"For now, two more, one for me and one for Alex, but only after Hope and Faith are in their own bedrooms. We'll talk about additional children later," Skinner murmured, setting the brandy snifter aside, he reached his hand in Mulder's robe and fondled his balls. "After all we have a responsibility to repopulate this planet," he quipped.

Mulder chuckled, spreading his legs to allow Skinner more room to play. The older man pulled Mulder's robe open then crawled between his parted thighs. Krycek took the snifter from the agent's hand and set it aside, watching as his brother pushed their lover onto his back.

Mulder moaned as Skinner took his nipple into his mouth and sucked it. Skinner's hand stroked the agent's cock then slipped lower to tease his anus still damp with semen from earlier. He slipped a finger in twisting it around until he found Mulder's prostate and massaged it, causing his young lover to arch off the floor.

Mulder's legs wrapped around Skinner's waist pulling him closer, his hands dragged the bald man's head up and they shared a deep kiss. Skinner pulled his finger free and ground his cock into Mulder's, rocking his hips back and forth. "Tell me what you want, Fox," he whispered huskily.

"I want . . . you, please . . . fuck me." Mulder writhed under Skinner.

The older man positioned Mulder's body, raising his legs he pushed back into that hot, tight space. He gazed into his lover's hazel eyes, which had turned a deep green, matching his robe. Skinner pushed in slowly, when he was fully sheathed inside his lover's beautiful body; he bent down and gently kissed Mulder's lips. "Fox, you are my life, now and forever," he murmured. His heart soared at the love he saw on the agent's face.

Krycek watched his lovers move together, their passion building with each deep thrust. He reached down stroked himself, waiting for his turn to be with Fox.

Skinner groaned thrusting in harder and faster. "Come on, come for me, Fox," he chanted, stroking his lover's cock in time with his thrusts. His own orgasm was rapidly approaching, but he wanted to bring his lover off first. He relished the feeling of Mulder's rectal muscles bearing down on him as the semen erupted from his lover's cock, Skinner cried out, coming a few seconds later. He pulled out and rolled off Mulder, he breathed heavily, lying on his back he stared up at the ceiling.

Krycek crawled over to Mulder and licked the milky, white semen from his chest and belly. He mischievously took extra care to lick clean the semen around Mulder's bellybutton, brushing against the hidden opening with his tongue.

Mulder smacked his head. "Down boy, remember your promise," he scolded. He was too happy and sated to show any real anger at his lover's transgression.

Krycek covered Mulder's body with his. "I promised that I wouldn't touch you or have sex with you there, but we never mentioned anything about licking," he purred, licking Mulder's lips as emphasis.

"I assumed no touching would covered it," Mulder murmured.

"Don't worry, Fox, I have no intention of having sex with you there, now that we know there's a possibility that you could become pregnant," Krycek assured him, brushing the damp bangs out of Mulder's eyes.

Both men missed the strange look on Skinner's face. The thought of Mulder pregnant with his child strangely appealed to him, but he would never tell his lover that or do anything to make it happen --he knew Mulder would never forgive him if he did.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, September 11  
11:00 a.m.

Melvin Frohike cubed the boiled potatoes for the potato salad. He was wearing headphones and swaying to music only he could hear. He spun around and danced over to the refrigerator for jars of mustard and mayonnaise. The little man danced back to the counter, flipping the jar of mayonnaise in the air, he reached out his hand to catch it and missed. The jar crashed toward the floor, stopping one inch short of shattering.

Rory MacIver walked over and pulled the headphones from Frohike's head. "Some people can't dance and cook at the same time, Frohike." He held out his hand and the jar floated up into it, he passed it back to the smaller man.

"Well at least I can cook," Frohike grumbled, grabbing back his headphones.

Hans Schatz and Shinji Takeda snickered at the counter; they were having fun watching Frohike try to impress them with his dance moves. Schatz, at first, didn't know what to make of the little man, but he soon discovered that Frohike was extremely funny and very sweet.

"Melvin, I've finished dicing the hard boiled eggs," Schatz said, passing the bowl to him.

"Thanks, Hans. Would you like to start cutting up the vegetables for the shish-kabobs?" he asked, dumping the eggs into the larger bowl holding the cubed potatoes.

"Sure, but show me how big I should cut them," Schatz replied, happy to be able to help.

"We'll need them large enough so they don't break when we're spearing them on the skewers, but small enough so they barbecue." Frohike went into the pantry and took out, zucchinis, green peppers, onions, portabella mushrooms, pineapples, and small red potatoes. He washed the vegetables then demonstrated how large he wanted each one cut.

Mulder finally staggered into the kitchen followed by Skinner and Krycek. "God, I need a cup of coffee," he moaned, sitting gingerly at the counter, he cringed slightly as his ass made contact with the seat.

MacIver placed a mug in front of Mulder and filled it to a brim with hot coffee. "Long night, boys?" he asked jovially.

Krycek grinned. "Not nearly long enough." He draped an arm over Mulder's shoulders. "But, I think we wore poor Fox out." He chuckled, holding up his hand, he exchanged a high five with Skinner.

"Very funny, guys," Mulder groaned.

"Poor, baby." Skinner kissed his cheek then went to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Melvin, how's the preparations for the barbecue coming?" Skinner asked, leaning up against the counter, he sipped his coffee, watching his friend stir the dressing into the potato salad.

"Good. Hans has been a big help to me, he's doing an excellent job." Frohike covered the bowl with cellophane and placed it in the refrigerator.

Schatz beamed over the praise and continued cutting up the vegetables. Mulder looked up from his coffee and smiled at his oldest and newest friends. He was happy to see the young man coming out of his shell.

Gabriel Hunter stood in the doorway to the kitchen, frowning; he was jealous that Hans was getting along so well with Frohike. He had been watching the two of them interact all morning. Hans didn't shrink away in fear of the little man, he appeared to be totally at ease with him. Hunter looked on sadly as Frohike stood close to Hans, teaching him how to cut up the pineapple.

Justin Blaise stepped past Hunter into the kitchen. "Hey look, cutie, your daddies finally crawled out of bed," he drawled, strolling up to the counter with Faith in his arms.

"Gaa gaa!" she babbled happily, holding her arms out toward Krycek and Mulder.

Krycek reached over and pulled Faith into his arms. "Hi, cutie, were you good for Uncle Justin last night?"

She stuck her fingers into his mouth, giggling when her daddy sucked them. He swung her up over his head and gave her little belly a sloppy raspberry, which made her squeal with delight. "You're daddy's precious little girl aren't you?" he cooed lovingly.

Hunter finally entered the kitchen, laying the newspaper on the counter. Mulder unfolded it. The main headline took his breath away. 'The Tsar of Russia behind Mooney's Downfall!' he quickly read the article gasping when he discovered how important a role Slava had played.

Skinner and Krycek looked over at Mulder when they heard him gasp. They immediately saw the newspapers headline and exchanged concerned looks.

Mulder noticed the look that passed between them. "Did you both know about this?"

"Fox, we only discovered Slava's involvement on Wednesday. We were going to tell you," Skinner assured him.

"God, this is the second time he's saved me," Mulder's voice wavered.

"Fox, the man is a psychopath . . . the only reason he's helping you is because he wants you for himself! Damnit, he's trying to make you feel gratitude toward him," Krycek interjected angrily. "Don't go thinking that he has changed, men like that don't change!"

"Alex, I'm not a fool! But, if he was trying to win my gratitude why did he go through all the trouble to hide that he sent the package?" Mulder argued.

"It didn't take us much tracking to find out where the package came from," Skinner informed him, taking the paper and throwing it into the recycle bin in the closet.

Faith started crying, her daddy's angry voice scaring her. Krycek looked guilty, he swore that he'd never raise his voice around his children like his father had. "Ssh, cutie, it's all right, daddy didn't mean to yell." He hugged her closely, rocking her in his arms.

"Walter, Alex, we'll discuss this later -- our guests will be arriving in a half-hour," Mulder stated and started helping Frohike prepare the remaining food.

***

St. Petersburg  
Saturday, September 11  
1:00 p.m.

Nikolai Slava stood perfectly still, his large six foot, six inch muscular body was poised on a platform as his tailor knelt beside it adjusting the pant cuffs of his woolen business suit. Marat Fyodorov, Slava's lead clairvoyant, stood nervously before him dressed in a rumpled, ill-fitting suit with a day's growth of stubble on his face.

"Fyodorov, tell me again why it is so important that I have sexual intercourse with moi Fox on his birthday, before stealing his sperm at my Halloween Ball?" Slava asked.

"Moi Tsar, I knew that it was necessary from a vision I had, that's why I first suggested it to you. However, I've received new information from our American contact. It has been discovered that an immortal loses the bond with a sorcerer if they do not have sex for three weeks. The bond is what makes having female babies possible," Fyodorov replied, exasperated.

"Why couldn't I just have sex with moi Fox and steal his sperm at the same time?" he inquired. Stepping down from the platform, his tailor held his suit coat for him.

"Because there would not be time . . . his body needs time to adjust to your bonding, and long before that his American lovers will have missed him," the scruffy little man told him.

"Very well, Fyodorov, I've already made arrangements with Ambassador Carter to sneak me into his country," the handsome Cossack stood in front of a mirror adjusting his handkerchief. "And, Fyodorov, dock yourself a weeks pay . . . next time you are in my presence I expect you to be shaven and dressed appropriately," Slava said, dismissing him.

"As you wish, moi Tsar," the little man bowed and backed out of the room.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, September 11  
1:00 p.m.

Mulder held Scully's hand up to his face admiring the large, diamond, engagement ring. "Congratulations, Scully. I hope you and Jonathan have a happy life together," he replied sincerely, kissing her cheek.

"Jonathan is the most wonderful and attentive man I've ever met. He's getting along well with Scott, the two of them have become very close," Scully informed him, looking over to where her fiancé and adopted son were playing volleyball.

"How's Scott been doing?"

"He seems to be adjusting well . . . my brothers and nephews include him in all of their activities. I'm worried about the holidays though; they tend to be the hardest to get through," Scully answered thoughtfully, sadness showing in her deep blue eyes. She looked over to the barbecue where Frohike was starting the shish kabobs grilling with Schatz helping him. "Mulder, how's Hans adjusting?"

"He's coming out of his shell more every day, but he's still nervous around Walter, Alex, Rory, and Gabriel. Although, he seems to have no problem with Tony," Mulder replied. Taking a sip of beer he leaned back in the patio chair watching their guests. Leo Bartok was staying close to Byers. The two men seemed perfectly matched. Yori and Lev's sons were all in the swimming pool, along with a couple of the Agent Pipino's sons. Lars Johnson was hanging around the barbecue pretending to offer Frohike assistance to get closer to Schatz. Mulder wondered if Johnson realized how obvious he was being, he watched as Hunter came up to Johnson and whispered in his ear. The younger man turned pale and quickly left Schatz alone. He was distracted from his observations by a kiss on his cheek and a small squirming body placed on his lap.

"Hope wanted to see you, Fox," Skinner replied, sinking into the chair next to him. "Dana, how are you doing?"

"Fine, Walter," she replied.

"Jonathan told me the good news, congratulations," Skinner replied, reaching for Mulder's beer.

"Thank you. Walter, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?" Scully asked hesitantly.

"What do you need?"

"Jonathan and I would like to have a child after we're married. I would like to have it the old fashion way, but I've been unsuccessful in petitioning the Procreation Agency into allowing me to use of my ovum. I was wondering if you could use your influence?" she pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do, Dana," Skinner answer, drinking the rest of Mulder's beer.

Yori walked up to their table, he was holding Faith and the little baby was having a field day trying to pull the thick beard off the Russian's face. Yori made funny noises each time she tugged on it, making her laugh. "Mulder, your daughters have gotten so big since the last time I've been here."

"You should stop out more often, Yori," Mulder replied, picking up his beer bottle and finding it empty. He glared over at Skinner and the older man pretended not to notice.

"Sorry, Mulder, I've been too busy with my boys and fixing up our new house, it seems that time just flies by. But, I'm hoping to start back to work at the FBI's daycare early next year then I'll be able to see your angels every day." Yori handed Faith over to Scully and the baby cooed happily.

"Mulder, Faith looks more like you every day," Scully murmured, caressing a finger over the baby's cheek and down to her lips, hazel eyes stared up at her.

A hand snaked over Mulder's shoulder, placing a cold beer on the table in front of him. Mulder looked back, smiling up at Krycek. "Thanks, Alex. How's the volleyball game going?"

"We lost. Jonathan's team is playing against Sullivan's team for the title," Krycek replied.

"I told you to pick Langly, but did you listen? Nooo," Mulder smirked, glancing over at the volleyball game in time to see Langly spike the ball over the net. He chuckled, seeing the gangly, long-haired gunman on the same team with FBI agents.

Their guests started drifting toward the patio, the scent of the barbecue was drawing them in like flies. Frohike pulled the first batch of kabobs off the grill laying them on a platter that Schatz carried over to the buffet table. Their guests started serving themselves, taking seats at the patio tables and on the lawn.

John Byers and Leo Bartok sat at the table next to Mulder's, their plates were brimming with food. Bartok sat so he was facing Mulder and the babies. The button on his polo shirt was a miniature camera and he took several photographs of them while enjoying his meal. He felt like a scumbag accepting their hospitality and returning their kindness by spying on them, but his family's safety came first.

The afternoon passed slowly, all of their guests had eaten and Frohike was dishing up the last of the shish kabobs to Mulder, Schatz, Skinner, Krycek, and himself. Schatz sat next to Mulder in the seat Scully had vacated an hour earlier, to go eat with her fiancé.

"I'm going to get myself a beer, Hans, would you like me to bring you back one?" Frohike asked, after placing his plate of food on the table in front of the empty chair between Skinner and Krycek.

"Yes, thanks, Melvin," Schatz murmured.

After Frohike stepped away from the table, Schatz turned to Mulder. "Mulder, does Melvin have a boyfriend?"

Krycek and Skinner had just taken large mouthfuls of beer, which they sprayed out over the table. Mulder and Hope were in the direct line of fire, and were sprayed. The baby's little pink tongue darted out licking the beer from her lips as it dripped down her face. Luckily, Hope didn't seem to mind the taste or being drenched in beer. Mulder gave them a disgusted look, picking up a napkin, he wiped the beer off Hope's face then dried his own. The baby's sundress was damp, and needed to be changed. Thankfully, Faith was still with Scully at another table.

"Hans, Frohike doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Thanks, Mulder. Did I say something wrong?" he asked. Wiping up a little beer that had landed on him.

"Sorry, Hans. You didn't say anything wrong," Skinner apologized. Grabbing napkins he started drying the table.

Frohike arrived back at the table, setting a beer in front of Schatz. He looked at the soggy napkins and the damp baby smelling of beer. "She's a bit too young to be drinking, isn't she?"

Mulder looked longingly at his plate of food, sighing. "I'm taking Hope into the house to clean her up."

"Fox, stay, finish your meal. I'll take the mouse in and clean her," Krycek stated standing.

"Alex, no, you haven't eaten yet either . . . " Mulder argued.

Blaise walked over to them. "I'll take her, Mulder. You guys sit down and enjoy your food." He cradled the baby in his arms. "You poor little thing," he cooed.

"Thanks, Justin." Mulder smiled, sitting back down.

The rest of the afternoon passed without incident, and most of their guests had started to leave. Mulder noticed that Hunter seemed to be staying closer to Schatz, but not near enough to make the young man nervous. Hunter was also staring daggers at Frohike. Mulder never thought he'd see the day that someone with Hunter's striking good looks would be jealous of Frohike.

John Byers walked over with Leo Bartok. "Mulder, thanks for inviting us, the food and company were great. We have to be leaving now," Byers said. They both shook Mulder's hand. "Is Walter and Alex around?"

"They're both in the house with the babies," Mulder informed them.

"Well pass along our good byes to them," Bartok replied, holding Byers hand the two men made their way to their car.

"He's a clairvoyant, you know," Frohike warned, coming up to Mulder. "I don't trust him."

"Who, Leo?"

"Yeah, he hides his ability really well . . . John doesn't even know," Frohike grumbled. "I'm afraid to tell him, he seems to be in love with the man."

"Have you run a background check on him?" Mulder asked.

"Oh yeah, he came up clean, but then most of the records over in Eastern Europe where he's from have been destroyed, and the U.S. doesn't have anything on him. I better get going, Mulder," Frohike said sadly.

"Frohike, thanks for coming and helping out today. I didn't mean to leave you doing most of the work . . . I didn't expect to be in bed all morning," Mulder explained, a slow grin lighting up his face.

"Don't rub it in . . . some people have all the fun," the little man complained, taking the same path Byers and Bartok had taken to the driveway.

"Mulder, where is Melvin going?" Schatz asked, coming up to him.

"Hans, you like him a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah, he's smart and funny."

Mulder sighed, seeing Hunter hovering around the corner listening in, he had thought Shinji's love life was a problem. Life was going to be really interesting around here. Mulder felt a headache coming on and considering he no longer got them that said a lot. He only wondered what other little surprises life had in store for them.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 21  
Birthday Surprises

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Saturday, October 2  
4:30 a.m.

Alex Krycek shivered and yawned while looking out the window of the large, flatbed truck at the pitch-black countryside. He was cold, tired, and hungry. "I still don't see why we needed to leave this early," he complained to the larger man who was driving.

Skinner glanced briefly over at the rumpled man sitting next to him. Krycek had a day's growth of stubble on his handsome face; he was huddled in a heavy, canvas jacket against the chilly early morning temperatures. The heater in the truck wasn't working, neither man had thought to check it when they rented the truck.

"The sun will be coming up by the time we get there . . . I didn't want to waste a minute of daylight. The sooner we collect the wood, the sooner we'll be able to head back home," Skinner reasoned. He focused his attention back on the road.

"Look," Skinner said a few minutes later pointing out some lights off in the distance across an empty field. The lights illuminated the construction site for the new power plant. The construction went on twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. The power plant was being built from plans seized from the consortium, who had stolen the technology from the aliens. It would produce a thousand times the power of a typical nuclear plant without using any hazardous materials. It worked by harvesting the earth's magnetic fields. The government had approved funds to build ten of these power plants across the country.

"They're making good progress, but it will be at least a year before it's operational," Krycek murmured, looking across the distance at the scaffolding and heavy construction vehicles. "There's a rumor that the government is going to start rationing gas this winter." He looked over at his older brother, waiting for his response.

"That's not a rumor the supply of oil coming in from the Middle East has been almost totally cut off. Other countries have been rationing gas since the attempted invasion. We've been considerably luckier, if it weren't for our nation's large stockpiles of oil, and the oil fields in Alaska and the southwest we'd be feeling it by now, too. We're going to have to start conserving energy at home once winter sets in. Why did you think I rented such a large truck?" Skinner replied.

"Walter, we can't heat the mansion with firewood," Krycek stated, giving the older man a sidelong look of disbelief.

"Alex, it's to keep the place comfortable because I plan on keeping the thermostat set at sixty degrees," Skinner groused.

"Walter, you can't be serious! Sixty degrees is too cold for the babies, we need to set it to at least sixty-eight degrees," he complained.

"Don't worry, Alex, the fireplaces will heat the place up to seventy-two degrees. Besides, we have heat lamps in the bathrooms and I'll install a separate thermostat in the nursery." Skinner turned off the interstate and onto the highway leading up to his cabin.

"This truckload of wood is not going to get us through the whole winter, it's only going to last us two months at the most," Krycek grumbled, refusing to give up the argument.

"That's all it needs to last because I hired a company that is going to install solar panels on top of the hill on the West Side of the estate. However, they were booked solid and won't be out until the end of December. Alex, the panels will be able to generate more than enough electricity for the mansion and the cottage, plus we'll even have electricity left over to sell back to the Power Company," Skinner replied smugly.

"Couldn't you have told me this sooner?" The younger man glared angrily.

Skinner grinned at his now wide-awake half-brother. "Hey, at least our discussion got your blood pumping."

"A cup of coffee would have had the same affect," he grumbled.

***

Mulder stood looking out the window at the sun rising on the horizon; he cradled his youngest daughter in his arms. Hope sat on the carpeting at his feet playing with a set of plastic donuts. "Well, it's just us this weekend, munchkins," he murmured, noting the red sky, there was suppose to be a thunderstorm this afternoon, he hoped that his lovers weren't in the path of it.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," Mulder shouted, turning to see who it was.

"Good morning, Mulder, I made coffee, cinnamon toast, and rice cereal for the babies," Schatz replied, coming into the bedroom carrying a tray he set it on the small breakfast table.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble, Hans." Mulder shifted Faith in his arms, so he could pick up the mug of coffee. "Mm, thanks," he murmured, taking a sip.

"I wanted to, besides Gabriel helped me. Mulder, can I ask you a question?" Schatz sat at the small table, holding out his arms for Faith and Mulder passed the baby to him. The young man started feeding her the rice cereal . . . she grinned toothlessly at him.

"What, Hans?" he asked. Sitting on the other chair, he picked up a piece of toast and dunked it into his coffee.

"When is Melvin going to come out again? It's been over two weeks since the party . . . I thought he was a friend of yours," the young man inquired anxiously.

"He's one of my closest friends. Hans, Frohike had to go to Atlantic City to take care of his sick brother and I don't know when he'll be back," Mulder replied softly.

"If his brother is sick, he could bring him here and I could heal him," Schatz suggested.

"Hans, sometimes it's not that simple. Frohike's brother is twenty-five years older than him and has been suffering from a deep depression ever since his wife of fifty years died from the alien virus. Milton more or less has been drinking himself to death . . . he just doesn't have the will to go on living." Mulder picked up another piece of toast.

"Oh, that is just so sad, poor Melvin," his voice caught. "Can I at least send his brother some flowers?" Schatz spooned another teaspoon of cereal into Faith's waiting mouth.

"That's a good idea, Hans. We'll call the florist this morning and have a couple bouquets sent to him. You know, Hans, you should tell Frohike how you feel about him," Mulder advised.

"I can't, Mulder . . . what if he doesn't feel the same? I don't want him to start avoiding me . . . I think it would be better to give him more time to get to know me first," Schatz stammered nervously.

"It's up to you, Hans. Whenever you feel the time is right, just don't wait too long." Mulder scooped up Hope onto his lap and grabbed the other bowl of cereal.

"Mulder, maybe you could talk to Melvin for me?"

"We'll see, Hans."

***

Skinner cautiously backed the truck up to his cabin, it had been hard steering it up the narrow dirt roads. He climbed out; pulling his canvas bag from behind his seat he then went and lowered the gate to the flatbed. Climbing into the back, he passed the cooler with their supply of food down to Krycek, then grabbed the two paper grocery bags with the rest of their supplies.

Krycek took a deep breath of fresh, mountain air, admiring the pristine lake and dense forest surrounding the cabin. "It's really beautiful up here, Walter, too bad the area is full of n'thrals . . . this would have been a great place to come during the summer," he commented. Carrying the cooler into the back door of the cabin, he set it beside the door.

"Yeah, no way Fox would feel comfortable up here, especially after we ran into Duffy last spring. When our girls are older we could bring them up here on fishing trips; no n'thral could stand being within a hundred yards of them," Skinner suggested. Dropping the paper bags along with his canvas bag next to the cooler, he looked at the dusty table and counters. Grabbing a bucket, he walked outside to the pump and filled it, and carried it back into the cabin, he started cleaning the table and counters. He could have used his powers, but sometimes it felt better doing things the old-fashioned way.

"I'd like that, it's too bad Fox wouldn't be able to come along," Krycek sighed, watching his half-brother clean.

"If we have enough girls they'd be able to protect him," Skinner joked. Satisfied, he dropped the sponge back in the bucket.

"Fox would not find that at all amusing," Krycek warned.

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him. We'll eat breakfast first then start collecting the dead-fall." Skinner removed the plastic bowls and spoons from of one of the bags and pulled a box of granola cereal from another.

Krycek got the carton of milk from the cooler; he jumped back, startled, when a shadow fell across the doorway. "Fuck!" He stared up at the largest n'thral he had ever seen before in his life. The man was so tall that he had to bend down low to stare into the doorway, he was almost too broad to even fit through the door.

"Walt, you're back and you brought another pretty young man with you. He's not as beautiful as the last one, but he is definitely a looker. Would you be interested in trading him?" The n'thral growled in a deep resonate voice that vibrated around the cabin.

"Duffy, this is my brother Alex, and no, I'm not interested in trading him. He's here to help me collect some dead-fall from around my cabin, and I'd appreciate it if you would inform any n'thral in the area to stay away from him," Skinner warned.

"He's too pretty, Walt. I can't make promises for the others. I would advise you not to let him out of your sight, he's just too tempting," Jason Duffy advised, backing away from the door.

Skinner followed him out. "Duffy, it's not my brother's safety I'm worried about. He will kill any n'thral foolish enough to try to touch him . . . you better warn your friends to stay away from him for their own safety. Alex is a very dangerous sorcerer and he wouldn't think twice about killing in self-defense."

"Ah, he is a very pretty sorcerer. I will warn them to stay away from this area until you leave. They may not be able to resist him if they get a good look at him." Duffy looked down at his long time friend -- Skinner's head only came to his chest. "I've been guarding your cabin and land for you, most humans and n'thrals are too terrified by my presence to come anywhere near here." The giant looked sorrowful and lonely. "It was nice seeing you again, Walt, take care of yourself," he rumbled.

Skinner reached a hand up to his old friend. "Goodbye, Duffy," he murmured softly.

Jason Duffy shook it, a slight smile softening his distorted features. Turning, he lumbered off back in the direction of his cabin.

"Jesus, Walter! Fox ran into that n'thral when he was up here with you? No wonder he's deathly afraid of them now. I'll be having nightmares myself after seeing that monstrosity." Krycek shivered.

"Alex, Duffy was one of the gentlest souls you would ever have had the pleasure of meeting. It's not his fault that he was turned into a n'thral." He stared sadly after his friend. "C'mon, let's eat."

***


End file.
